


Sober (Phan AU)

by naturallylilac



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst, Break Up, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Español | Spanish, LMAO, M/M, Oneshot, Out of Character, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Post-Break Up, Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phan oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallylilac/pseuds/naturallylilac
Summary: "Vamos, dime ¿Me quieres? ¿Me necesitas?Dime una vez más, ¿Quién tiene tu amor? (Cuando estés sobrio)Evidentemente no pienso con claridad cuando estoy contigo.Cuando te acercas a mí me siento en el paraíso. Se siente como si el tiempo se moviera más lento.Entonces la música nos acerca. Oh, cuando comienzo a pensarlo me doy cuenta.Nunca me llamas cuando estás sobrio.Sírveme una, y luego otra. Mantenme borracho de amor".





	Sober (Phan AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit waddup, it's me!  
> Supongo que antes de dejarlos para que se sumerjan en la lectura tengo que agradecerles por invertir su tiempo en uno de mis trabajos. De veras, gracias por darme una oportunidad.  
> Las únicas advertencias importantes que tengo que hacer me parece las he dejado bastante claras en las etiquetas, el universo alterno y el out of character. No voy a narrarles una extensión de su vida como youtubers :c lo siento. Pero si aún con eso siguen aquí, considero que además de lo mencionado allí no tengo ningún trigger o algo parecido.
> 
> También me gustaría mencionar que hice dos playlists en spotify para acompañar la lectura si es que acaso les interesa. Aquí pongo mi user, al entrar las encuentran rapidísimo como Sober Side A y Side B.  
> Si quisieran ocuparlas, es muy sencillo: Comienzan a leer oyendo el Side A, y cambian a la segunda playlist únicamente con las partes de las fiestas. El Side A también pueden ocuparlo para lo que resta de Octubre y hasta cierta parte de Diciembre. Claro que si no tienen ganas ni nada parecido, está perfecto. No es necesario que las oigan. I don't own you kiddos, lol.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12138514179
> 
> Fuera de esto no tengo nada más que decir. Disfruten el viaje, y de veras, gracias por darle una oportunidad a Sober <3.

Aún le quedaban remordimientos. Por haberlo dado todo y al mismo tiempo sentir que no había dado lo suficiente. Se cuestionaba qué otras decisiones pudo haber tomado en lugar de las que había elegido. Cuáles habrían sido las indicadas. Qué habría podido cambiar para hacer que se quedara.

A veces pensaba que ni siquiera estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre _._ Tal vez, solo se trataba de ambos aferrándose a un imposible. Tal vez ese sentimiento siempre había sido unilateral.

Deseaba sobre todas las cosas, que quizá las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes. Un par de años menos, un par de años más. Haberse encontrado en un mejor momento de su vida. Haber sabido cómo quererlo realmente. A tiempo.

Por momentos, en las noches más frías, se arrepentía de haberlo conocido siquiera, pero aquel pensamiento no llegaba a ninguna parte. Simplemente porque creía que había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido, y no importaba cuantas personas vinieran o dejaran su vida, sabía que lo que Phil le había hecho sentir era prácticamente imposible de superar para cualquier otra persona que apareciera después.

_No es insuperable. Tú no quieres que nadie ocupe su lugar._

Con tan solo veinticuatro años, el castaño se abrió paso en la vida del pelinegro una lluviosa tarde de octubre. Se encapricharon bajo el cielo grisáceo (quizá uno más que el otro) y después se atrevieron a conocerse a profundidad solo unas cuantas citas en la misma cafetería donde se encontraron.

Aun cuando la brecha de edad no alcanzaba la escandalosa palabra década, cinco años de diferencia entre ambos eran demasiado, eran un abismo de opiniones y costumbres las cuales algún día llegarían a chocar entre ellas estrepitosamente y al mismo tiempo de manera tan silenciosa. A pesar de haber escuchado con detenimiento el discurso de sus amigos las primeras veces, y aunque sus palabras pudieron llegar a tener un ligero efecto en él, logrando postergar su cuarta cita por al menos un mes, al final jamás encontró una manera de resistírsele. Más bien, no lo intentó.

Dan haría de cuenta como si solo se tratasen de uno o dos años, haría de cuenta que ambos estaban listos. Que él estaba listo. Había silenciado los comentarios negativos de sus amigos respecto al tema una vez, y lo seguiría haciendo las veces que fueran necesarias. Porque por primera vez, y en mucho tiempo, había encontrado alguien con quien las cosas parecían tener potencial real.

Después se justificaría a sí mismo y se defendería de las críticas que recibía su desastrosa relación con que la gente buscaba parejas mayores todo el tiempo; que ambas personas en la relación estaban felices al ser tan similares y al mismo tiempo tan distintos, que podían aprender bastante sobre eso. Dan seguía sin comprender que al final no era la diferencia de edad la que preocupaba al resto. Nadie lo había visto nunca tan infeliz.

Aquella comprensiva mirada azul ejercía más poder sobre él, que cualquier advertencia que le hubieran hecho. Sin importar que alguien se hubiese ofrecido a contar el final de aquella historia jamás lo tomaría por sentado y se creería capaz de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Se creería más listo. Siempre.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que Dan había tenido esa química con alguien, y no quería que ésta, como las otras veces, fuera un fracaso incluso antes de haber iniciado. Se portaba cauteloso a su lado, medía sus palabras e inclusive la manera en la que se expresaba de sí mismo; nunca quiso dar la impresión incorrecta. Al menos en las primeras citas. La percepción y la opinión que Phil tuviera de él era la única cosa que realmente le importaba.

En un minuto de sensatez consideró que sugerirle a Phil que se mudara junto a él en su apartamento era una locura, apenas llevaban unos cuantos meses saliendo como una pareja y si bien las cosas salían adelante entre ambos, seguía siendo demasiado pronto. No obstante, cuando la invitación dejó sus labios y observó la satisfecha y al mismo tiempo serena expresión del otro, se olvidó por completo del último ápice de prudencia que quedaba en él.  Phil había aceptado.

Dan se fue metiendo en su sistema de manera gradual, y tan suave que pronto Phil creería que no tenía deber alguno más que el de procurar la felicidad del otro. Como si fuera un hechizo, uno donde estuviera obligado a protegerlo y encargarse de él, más que una pareja.

Phil podía tomar crédito por muchas de las cosas en aquel triste apartamento londinense si él quería, pero no lo haría. No era esa clase de persona. Estaba feliz de haberle sido de gran ayuda, de apoyar al muchacho quien apenas comenzaba a asentarse en una ciudad tan grande como aquella. Él recordaba lo difícil que había sido para él, y se había propuesto ayudarlo con lo que el otro necesitase. Estaba tan enamorado de él que haría lo que fuera. Lo que fuera con tal de lograr que Dan sintiera lo mismo.

En ese entonces para él era suficiente la manera que Dan tenía para retribuirle lo que hacía por él. Phil tenía recompensa suficiente con estar junto a Dan. Era ridículo, pero lo hacía feliz de una manera tan extraordinaria que parecía irreal. Ni él podía creer lo mucho que podía llegar a depender de otra persona, sin llegar a cuestionárselo realmente. Si era lo correcto o no.

Se había enamorado irremediablemente de Dan, no de aquella farsa con quien había salido las primeras veces y que aun así había logrado despertar cierta curiosidad en él, sino con su verdadera naturaleza. Desastrosa y complicada, pero a final de cuentas dulce. Había aprendido a quererla, y encontraba cierta belleza en sus defectos, aun cuando los demás trataban de convencerle que ni siquiera valía la pena invertir su tiempo en un chico tan difícil como el castaño, incapaz de dar lo mismo a cambio.

Hacía falta que alguien se acercara a esa parte tan escondida de Dan, y por lo visto, nadie antes lo había intentado. Era algo que podía notarse solo con observar la forma en la que Dan reaccionaba tan mal tratando de corregir su error apenas y Phil lograra hacerlo dejar de fingir por un segundo; mostrándole que no era tan duro como aparentaba serlo, que simplemente era humano, como cualquiera. Que debajo de todas esas capas de indiferencia se escondía algo más puro. Algo que nunca había sido amado, y por ende la única manera que encontraba de protegerse era con frialdad y bromas sobre sí mismo sin sentido. Para Phil era más importante obtener un acto sincero del otro que cualquier otra cosa.

Era debajo de todas aquellas mentiras donde Dan ocultaba su miedo. Por supuesto que tenía miedo con cada paso que daba junto a Phil, porque se sentía como si estuvieran yendo a cien kilómetros por hora, aun cuando el pelinegro no hacía más que tratar de entender y equiparar la lentitud de su ritmo, dándole una oportunidad. Perdiendo la paciencia a veces y haciéndoselo saber al otro, pero aún sin renunciar, porque sabía que tarde o temprano valdría la pena. Lo creía firmemente. Dan algún día estaría en el mismo capítulo que él, y ambos podrían compartir la misma felicidad. Aquel amor unilateral e infinito que creía llegaría a ser suficiente para ambos.

Dan estaba asustado por el cauce que las cosas llevaban. Aún si era él quien había decidido dar el primer paso contundente para entrar en esa relación, no dejaba de sentirse extraño. Como si no estuviera listo para asumir una responsabilidad de ese tamaño. Nunca había llegado tan lejos. Retrocediendo cuando sintiera que se acercaba demasiado al otro. Sin estar dispuesto aún a entregar, a bajar la guardia y ser partícipe de la relación en su totalidad.

Phil creería que el amor se trataría precisamente de eso, de intentar corregir en silencio los defectos del otro y esperar que un día se convirtiera en la persona que esperabas que fuera. De darlo todo de una vez, sin esperar por lo menos a que el otro tuviera tiempo de reaccionar ante toda la atención que recibía. Phil asfixiaba a Dan con la manera en la que lo quería y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Pensaba que eso era lo correcto. Dan, inexperto e indeciso sobre si era eso precisamente lo que quería o si era así como funcionaban las relaciones duraderas, jamás había podido decidir si eso le parecía dulce o excesivo, o hasta qué punto eso era sano.

Esos eran los peores días para Dan, aquellos donde sentía que se arrepentía de su decisión, queriendo dejarlo todo, así como así porque no sabía qué hacer. Aquellos días donde de manera casi intencional le daba la razón al resto de la gente y era víctima de sus propios fantasmas; convencido que el pelinegro no necesitaba perder su tiempo en él. Donde actuaba como si no le importara en lo más mínimo si Phil decidía seguir intentándolo o tomar sus cosas e irse. Ahuyentándolo porque Dan estaba consciente que él no valía el esfuerzo. Phil estaba siendo un iluso, jamás podría obtener nada de él. Y era sencillamente porque Dan no se lo permitía. Porque aun cuando se moría de ganas por saber qué se sentía tener a alguien a su lado, muy en el fondo seguía prefiriendo estar solo. Porque ese era el único camino que conocía. El único camino seguro.

Si hubiera prestado más atención se habría dado cuenta que esas habían sido las primeras grietas de su relación. Casi invisibles en ese punto, pero que serían la primera razón que encontraría Phil para tomar una decisión algún día. Y si hubiera sido un poco menos egoísta, se habría dado cuenta que en esos días él no era la única persona que se sentía aprisionada en esa relación. Él no era el único que salía lastimado en esos días.

Mientras el tiempo avanzaba, el pelinegro se esforzaba en seguir intentando sacar solo lo mejor de él, aun cuando el otro se resistía. Hacerlo sonreír. Dan a veces se olvidaría de sus inseguridades. Lo querría, comenzaría sentirse a salvo a su lado, comenzaría a confiar en él. De tal forma que ambos ánimos coincidirían, se portarían bien el uno con el otro y Dan se esforzaría, quizá aún menos que Phil, pero lo suficiente como para que ambos se divirtieran y las cosas salieran bien por un instante. A veces eran meses de entera felicidad.

No obstante, por cada acierto que tenían juntos, pronto alguno de los dos cometería el doble de errores. Arruinando el progreso. Arrastrando al otro consigo.

Phil lo llevaba a conocer partes de su propia persona que ni siquiera sabía que se hallaban allí, a explorar emociones que habían estado bloqueadas durante tanto tiempo que parecían casi inexistentes. Lo ayudaba a conocerse a sí mismo, y de una forma enfermiza, durante ese proceso también a aceptar ese amor tan jodido. Tener que aceptar que Phil era lo único que merecía. Porque nadie llegaría a amarlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Nadie más se molestaría en prestarle atención y soportarlo en la forma en la que Phil lidiaba con él. Nadie más querría intentarlo, solo Phil.

Quizá había sido eso lo que había logrado que _(creyera sus mentiras)_ se olvidara de todas sus dudas, tal vez era eso lo que lo hacía _(fingir que no había problemas entre ambos)_ darse cuenta que las cosas iban bien entre ambos, después de todo, llevaban más de dos años saliendo y sacando adelante esa relación. Phil siempre intentaba su mayor esfuerzo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y tal vez era hora de que Dan hiciera lo mismo. Con mayor frecuencia.

El aceptar que Phil sería la única persona que podría quererlo con todas sus fallas lo había convencido de bajar la guardia frente a él y enamorarse profundamente de una vez y por todas. A reflexionar en los errores que había cometido meses atrás al querer alejarlo. A cargar con la culpa de ahora en adelante por todo lo que saliera mal. Phil lo sacaba de su zona de confort, y era algo que nadie había podido hacer antes, aún si se lo propusieran. Eso definitivamente tenía que ser algo bueno. _¿Cierto?_

Dan se había dejado guiar a ciegas lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que Phil no lo hacía mejor persona, tampoco lo ayudaba. Phil siempre lo manipulaba, así fuera en las decisiones más pequeñas. Lo moldeaba a su forma de ser y Dan lo permitía cada vez con mayor frecuencia, dejaba de resistirse. Obligándolo a eliminar partes de sí mismo que al otro no le gustaran, y adoptar conductas que no eran suyas solo para complacer al otro. Solo para que Phil lo quisiera un poco más, pensaba.

Con cada mes que avanzaba, lo descomponía cada vez más, hasta que el otro olvidaba quién era sin su ayuda. Hasta creer que Phil era lo único que lo hacía feliz, y no sabría qué sería de su vida sin él. Aceptar que nunca encontraría nadie con la misma paciencia que él, que estuviera dispuesto a quedarse a su lado. Phil tenía esa capacidad de minimizar todas las cosas y las personas que los rodeaban de tal forma que solo eran ellos dos.

Phil sacaba a relucir lo mejor del chico a su propia manera, en dosis justas a su tiempo. Maravillándose cada vez que sucedía, motivándolo a seguir intentándolo. Porque su sonrisa era suficiente en ese tiempo. Probablemente esas eran las cualidades positivas de su relación. Mismas que nadie más podía ver, porque eran bastante íntimas y ocurrían solamente entre ellos. Para el resto de las personas era más fácil ver las grietas, porque habían sido las más evidentes, incluso desde el principio.

La conexión que tenían era algo que no necesitaba ser entendida por nadie que no participara en ella. Cualquiera habría dicho que su relación no era recíproca, pero no era así. Solamente ellos dos sabían cuál era su ritmo, y los acuerdos que tenían el uno para con el otro.  _(Nunca fue equitativa, siempre estuvo jodida. Ambos lo estábamos)._

No necesitaban explicarle a nadie la sinceridad de sus carcajadas. _(Yo comencé a reír. Él se detuvo)._

Ni rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre qué clase de conversaciones tenían en mitad de la noche. _(¿Buenas noches?)._

Ni los grandes planes que les aguardaban en el futuro. _(No teníamos dirección. Yo no sabía a dónde ir, él dejó de guiarme)._

Nadie merecía saber sobre las noches mágicas en compañía del otro bajo el cielo de Londres. _(Dejaron de suceder hacía un tiempo)_.

Nadie más podría experimentar la desdicha que sentían al separarse aun si solo se trataba de un par de días. _(¿Nos sentíamos así en realidad?)._

Una vez Dan había hecho suya la idea que Phil era lo mejor que podía estarle sucediendo, y haberse hecho creer que disfrutaba estar a su lado, de recordar todas las sonrisas que le había hecho esbozar, luego de hacer a un lado las fallas y concentrarse solo en los recuerdos felices a su lado, ahora se esforzaba, de veras se esmeraba con todas sus fuerzas en dar todo de él, porque ahora sabía lo que quería. Y era proteger esa conexión. Quería sentirse amado, de la forma que fuera.

Se había liberado de sí mismo en los últimos doce meses, había vencido sus propias barreras y había conseguido aceptar que de veras quería seguir con Phil hasta donde fuera que el tiempo los llevara, en el mismo momento donde Phil se había cansado de seguir intentándolo con una persona que nunca había sabido corresponder de la misma forma.

Ambos se habían enamorado profundamente del otro, de eso no había duda, el único inconveniente era que había ocurrido en tiempos totalmente distintos.

El castaño empujaba sus sentimientos hasta el límite solo para que Phil sintiera al menos una pequeña parte del inminente amor que ahora sentía hacia él. Porque de verdad, lo quería demasiado. Pero el otro ya ni siquiera prestaba atención.

Cuando los lazos no son lo suficientemente firmes se debilitan, y llega un momento en el que incluso el menor de los enfados puede dejar su huella por semanas. En el que las bromas y los comentarios sobre las inseguridades comienzan a rebasar un límite. Donde ya ni siquiera hay un filtro antes de decir algo. Un punto donde los besos tienen un sabor distinto, y la dulzura que solían tener las caricias se convierte en brusquedad. Rehuyendo de ellas.

Un instante donde la magia que una vez existió se agota y ya no hay forma de recuperarla, las grietas se encuentran entre sí y acaban por quebrarlo todo. Las palabras comienzan a pronunciarse cada vez más y más alto, se convierten en gritos. Hasta el simple roce de la piel arde. Cuando con mirarse a los ojos ya no brillan por el otro de la misma forma, al contrario, están allí solo para juzgarse en silencio y uno de los dos termina por romper el contacto visual, levantarse primero y retirarse de los lugares públicos porque el espectáculo que dan no es otro más que uno incómodo. El otro, persiguiéndolo, rogándole que aguarde un segundo. Humillándose. Haciendo sentir culpables a quienes miraran todo eso solo por casualidad.

Dan podía engañarse todo lo que él quisiera, pero no dejaba de ser un hecho, tres años y medio después las cosas estaban jodidas entre ambos, y ni siquiera había podido identificar en qué momento se había perdido todo. ¿Cuándo empezaron a tener más bajos que altos? ¿En qué momento sus conversaciones pasaron a ocurrir con menor frecuencia? ¿Cuándo las luces comenzaron a apagarse sin que ninguno de los dos le deseara buenas noches al otro? Todo lo hacía llenarse de culpa, como si él hubiera sido el único responsable de que las cosas se hubieran ido al carajo. Él no lo entendería hasta después, pero el que ambos se encontraran en una situación tan patética y lastimera le daba a Phil la misma cantidad de responsabilidad que a él, por no ser capaces de detenerla a tiempo, por no ser capaces de hablar las cosas de frente ni una sola vez.

Ambos habían destruido lo que construyeron con tanta ilusión, y ninguno se había esforzado en volver a unir las piezas. No haría falta intentarlo tampoco, los trozos en los que aquellas delicadas piezas se habían convertido eran tan pequeños que ya ni siquiera encajaban entre ellos.

A pesar de todas las señales, de todas las acciones y de su indiferencia, Dan seguía tratando de justificar el comportamiento del otro. Seguía enamorado de Phil. No sabía exactamente de qué. Tal vez de lo que llegó a ser, de lo que alguna vez Phil sintió por él. De los recuerdos que había creado a su lado y todas las experiencias positivas. Enamorado de las viejas ilusiones, evocando todos los días lo dulces que sus palabras habían sido alguna vez. Hundiéndose cada vez más y más en las memorias, aquellas que eran felices. Estaba enamorado de un fantasma. Su peor error era creer que aún creía poder recuperarlo.

Dan llevaba a cabo inútiles intentos de conversación con Phil en un afán de hacer que el ambiente volviera a ser el mismo, pero éstos no llegaban a ninguna parte. No cuando el pelinegro siempre le respondía desganado dividiendo su atención entre el celular y él, o cuando alegaba estar demasiado cansado para hablar sobre su día. En otras épocas, no importaba que tan ocupado estuviera el otro o qué tan agotador hubiera sido el trabajo, siempre encontrarían tiempo para conversar, así fuera de las cosas más insignificantes. O cuando las noches de películas en el sofá, las salidas a las plazas o cualquier clase de actividad juntos cada vez ocurría con menor frecuencia, y si acaso sucedieran, solo uno de los dos la disfrutaría.

Con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de encontrarse en la misma habitación, se ignoraban.

_Mírame, como antes._

Su indiferencia llegó a dolerle tanto al punto donde parecía ya no sentirla, ya era parte de su rutina. Había aprendido a vivir con las frías miradas que el otro le otorgaba. Un punto donde había aceptado cualquier miga de atención que Phil quisiera regalarle, por más miserable que ésta fuera, y se aferraría a ello. Pronto, habría noches en las que el pelinegro ni siquiera llegaría a casa, pero el castaño estaría lo suficientemente ocupado por cosas de su trabajo y fechas de entrega de proyectos que ni siquiera tendría la energía para discutir a la mañana siguiente, o llamarlo para averiguar su paradero esa misma noche.

Era como si hubieran acordado un pacto de discreción. Ninguno hablaría de lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, ni para bien ni para mal. Durante medio año, Dan se sintió como un extraño en el departamento. Acepto humillarse en su propia casa, creyendo que eso significaría que podría arreglar las cosas tarde o temprano. Como si darle tiempo fuera a hacer que las cosas se arreglaran por sí solas cuando ni siquiera hablaban de ello.

Aun cuando en los días donde las cosas todavía no se desmoronaban por completo, dormían la mayoría de las noches juntos, Dan a veces era víctima de sus costumbres de soltero y podía ser un poco exigente en cuanto a tener la cama solo para él. Phil, sin novedad alguna, estaba de acuerdo, y la habitación extra que había en la casa la utilizaban cuando alguno de los dos quería una noche lejos del otro. Lastimosamente, esa habitación se había ocupado en los últimos meses con mayor frecuencia, al punto en que las noches donde compartían una cama eran verdaderamente extrañas. Desesperadas por contacto físico.

Debido a ello, y a todas las deplorables circunstancias en las que había caído su paraíso, cuando el Viernes anterior a _ese día_ Phil se sentó junto a él en la sala y comenzó a hablar con él como si nada hubiera pasado en el último año, Dan no pudo evitar creer que ese era el nuevo inicio de su relación. Tal vez darle tiempo sí había sido la solución, creyó.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo había visto portarse tan comprensivo y amistoso. Tan amable. Estaban hablando. No eran monosílabos, ni respuestas secas, estaban teniendo una conversación de verdad. Y cómo había extrañado Dan eso. Phil había rodeado sus hombros con un brazo y así permanecieron hasta tarde. Hablando. Acerca del futuro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dan jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable a su lado. Se había sentido tranquilo. Su tacto, en la oscuridad del dormitorio, incluso había sido diferente. No se sentía vacío ni brusco como las últimas veces. Había sido delicado.

El hombre dulce que había intentado reparar el desastre con el que Dan cargaba, sostenía al castaño entre sus brazos, se hallaba enredado entre las sábanas con él. Si tan solo Dan hubiese prestado atención a sus palabras, y no se hubiera dejado llevar solo por su voz, se habría dado cuenta que se dirigía a él como si nunca más lo volviera a ver. Como si esa fuera la última vez.

Dan sentía ese día como el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida, y no estaba equivocado. Claro que iba a serlo, solamente que había tomado un giro que él ni siquiera había previsto.

Debido a los hechos del día anterior, al despertar _esa_ mañana sabatina de octubre y percatarse que la cama estaba vacía, no se alarmó en absoluto. Pensó que quizá Phil se había cambiado de habitación en mitad de la noche, o algo parecido. Al contrario, sonrió incluso porque creyó erróneamente que quizá el pelinegro podría encontrarse preparando el desayuno como todos los fines de semana. Esa era todavía una costumbre que no perdían, aun cuando ambos se sentaban frente a la mesa en silencio. Pensó que tal vez _ese_ día podían arreglar las cosas, la mañana se sentía diferente. Como si todo fuera posible.

Terminó por levantarse de la cama, sonriendo aún por el recuerdo del día anterior, y salió de la habitación solo vistiendo los bóxers. Antes de dirigirse a la cocina prefirió entrar en la habitación del otro, solo para cerciorarse que Phil no estaba allí durmiendo. Entró con ánimos de desearle buenos días en caso de que no estuviera ya en la cocina, y de seguir allí, quizá acurrucarse a su lado e intentar hablar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

El día anterior le había dado esperanzas sobre ello, tal vez sí se merecían una segunda oportunidad. Dan quería arreglar las cosas y esa mañana se sentía como la adecuada para hacerlo. Entró en aquella habitación solo para encontrarse con una cama perfectamente tendida. La habitación estaba totalmente ordenada, y casi sin vida.

Dan no quiso alterarse, pero había algo que no andaba bien, y como si una voz se lo pidiera abrió de par en par las puertas del clóset. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando que de pronto las cosas estuvieran en su lugar. No había nada dentro de él. Toda la ropa de Phil se había ido, junto con las maletas que reposaban debajo de las maderas. Lo único que había dentro eran unas cuantas cajas de cartón, vacías por supuesto.

Bajó de inmediato las escaleras, apunto de tropezarse dos veces. Sosteniéndose inútilmente del barandal.

— ¡Phil! —Llamó.

El pelinegro se volvió a mirarlo solo por encima del hombro, decidiendo al final seguir arrastrando la maleta hacia la puerta, dándole simplemente la espalda. No podía mirarlo de frente, de hacerlo se habría arrepentido. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, esperando que Dan recordara qué le había dicho la noche anterior, porque había tratado de no herirlo. Quería que se rindiera y que dejara de complicar las cosas de esta forma.

_“No importa dónde esté…”_

—No, espera un minuto. —Pronunció temblorosamente Dan.

Dan bajó el resto de los escalones y corrió al encuentro con el pelinegro, tomándolo por la espalda y recargando su pecho desnudo sobre él.

—Lo vamos a arreglar. Te lo prometo. Esta vez…

Phil ni siquiera respondió.

—Por favor, no. No hagas nada de lo que vayas a arrepentirte, Phil, te lo suplico. —Su voz cada vez teniendo más dificultades con cada palabra que dejaba su boca.

Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Dan y sus miradas se cruzaron una última vez. Aquel azul del que se había enamorado, y en el que había encontrado consuelo, ya no brillaba de la misma forma. Se había perdido. Dan había estado viviendo con una persona totalmente distinta, y solo hasta ese día se había permitido creerlo.

—No me voy a arrepentir.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de avanzar con las maletas a rastras. Ante sus ojos, Phil se había ido sin explicación alguna.

Había motivos suficientes, pero Dan había preferido mantenerse lo suficientemente ciego como para no querer verlos. Su decisión era clara, pero Dan seguía analizándola desde un lugar distinto. Aquella tarde no hizo más que ahogar sus sollozos entre las paredes de aquel departamento.

 

Pronto sería una semana desde su partida, y apenas y se sostenía. Atendiendo el trabajo, pero sin estar enteramente allí, su atención seguía estancada en un solo día. Dan estaba consciente de las sentenciosas miradas de reojo que sus compañeros de trabajo le daban, pero no hacía nada más que devolverles el gesto arqueando las cejas esperando que se dirigieran a él si tenían el valor para hacerlo, y solo de esa penosa forma la gente desviaba la vista hacia otra parte. Incapaces de acercarse siquiera. Dan tampoco lo permitía, los alejaba a propósito.

No necesitaba su ayuda, ni su estúpida compasión. Saldría de esto él solo. Algún día.

Si bien cuando c _omenzó a actuar raro_ sus compañeros de trabajo estaban preocupados no solo por su actitud sino porque tampoco rendía tan bien como solía hacerlo antes, ahora estaban verdaderamente angustiados porque sus trabajos estaban mal hechos e inclusive había fuertes rumores en los cuales podía ser acreedor a un despido si eso continuaba. Siendo uno de sus compañeros de trabajo más cercanos quien intercedería por él. Dándole una prorroga solamente por el excelente desempeño que había hecho en los años que llevaba de servicio allí, dándole comisiones pequeñas ahora, transfiriendo los proyectos importantes a otros compañeros con mejor disposición. Ganaría menos con esos diseños, pero según le habían dicho sería hasta que lograra _poner las cosas en orden en su vida_. Era un maldito acto de caridad. Se sentía estúpido, todo estaba desmoronándose. Una cosa tras otra.

Su aspecto reflejaba exactamente cómo se sentía. La ropa medianamente arrugada, y a veces lo suficientemente fatigado como para molestarse en utilizar una muda diferente por dos días. Los ojos rodeados por debajo por una capa púrpura a causa del insomnio. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de utilizar una plancha en el pelo y ahora llevaba los rizos desaliñados, últimamente tardaba más de lo normal en rasurarse la pequeña barba que le crecía, pero lo hacía de todas formas.

Las noches de insomnio estaban llenas de duda, de repasar los escenarios una y otra vez tratando de encontrar el punto exacto en el que todo se había acabado, en ver qué había salido mal ese viernes, Dan creía haber hecho lo correcto, había escuchado, había sido comprensivo… Había hecho todo y aun así nada había sido suficiente. Pasó semanas odiándose a sí mismo por no haberlo detenido en el último minuto. Creía que tenía que haber luchado por eso, por mantenerlo junto a él. Porque no se creería capaz de seguir adelante solo en esa enorme ciudad. Se había quedado ahí parado mientras la estúpida puerta rechinaba. Cerrándose entre ambos para siempre, en más de un sentido.

Miraría inútilmente su número a través de la pantalla del celular, sabiendo que de llamarlo nadie respondería. Un día sus dedos se habrían deslizado sobre la pantalla y terminarían presionándola, confiando. Tal vez no habría sido solo uno, tal vez habrían sido más días. Tal vez hasta semanas. Al otro lado de la línea, Phil simplemente rechazaría la llamada. Dan lo intentaría desesperado un par de veces más sin obtener mayor respuesta que el mensaje del buzón de voz, hasta terminar optando por borrar el número de su lista de contactos e ir aceptando la derrota de manera gradual.

Tal vez esa última parte era una mentira, aún no aceptaba la derrota y tardaría en hacerlo. Encontraría otra forma de intentarlo. Ahora, vigilando recelosamente la opción _enviar mensaje_ en Facebook, pero ¿Cuál sería el propósito? ¿Para qué lo haría? ¿Qué le diría?

_“Regresa, por favor. Te necesito en mi vida todo el tiempo. Más de lo que crees. Parece que no lo había notado hasta hoy”._

No, era ridículo. Ese mensaje no podría ser enviado, porque Dan se había encargado de demostrarle que era una parte importante de su vida. _¿No era así?_

Dan, con sus limitaciones y todo, lo había expresado. No tendría por qué explicárselo si él había estado allí para vivirlo. Porque había sido el primero, sin importar cuántos hubieran existido antes de él, Phil había sido al primero que había amado de veras. Pero nunca había podido decírselo, no como tal. Esas palabras aún tenían problemas para salir de sus labios, después de tanto tiempo. Dan no lo recordaría, pero nunca había podido decírselo. No como tal. Lo había intentado algunas veces y cuando el otro le preguntaba si lo amaba se habría reído antes de depositar un beso en sus labios dulcemente, como si no fuera obvio. Jamás había podido pronunciarlo. Había usado todos los sinónimos posibles, pero nunca le había dicho que lo quería. Siempre tuvo miedo de hacerlo, como si esas palabras fueran a condenar su relación. Además, estaba convencido que sus acciones hablaban por sí solas.

Conforme las noches avanzaban, las cosas se volvían más borrosas. Últimamente se sentía como si se hubieran dicho algo importante, y sentía que lo había olvidado a propósito. Como si quisiera deshacerse de la culpa al bloquear eso en su mente. ¿Había sucedido en realidad o solo estaba imaginándolo? Y entre más lo pensaba, menos lograba acordarse.

Trataría de seguir adelante. De recuperar su vida, de volver al modo en el que sabía cómo tenían que ser las cosas. Trataría de dormir otra vez, de pensar cada vez menos en él y quizá con suerte pretender que nada estaba sucediendo. Seguir adelante con su vida laboral, enmendarla de alguna forma.

Hasta que un día en medio de un día de trabajo sus palabras vinieron a él, distrayéndolo por completo, y desde entonces no dejarían su mente. Rompiendo con sus promesas. Atormentándolo porque había sido una advertencia y Dan la había ignorado. Porque de recordarlo antes quizá habría evitado seguirse humillando ese sábado en la mañana. Habría conservado el último ápice de dignidad que le quedaba, y tal vez le habría permitido lidiar mejor con lo que vendría después.

Lo había perdido. Tenía que aceptarlo.

_“…Unos días más que otros”._

Pensaría en el último discurso que Phil le había dedicado, en qué habría pasado si hubiera entendido sus palabras en el momento exacto en el que las dijo. Si hubiera sido capaz de rebatirlas y cambiar el destino del día siguiente.

Ahora invertía su tiempo inventando escenarios donde tenía conversaciones con un Phil ficticio, en las cuales él siempre salía ganador. Sus mejores argumentos siempre salían cuando estaba solo. No obstante, a veces sus conversaciones consigo mismo tenían público, y las personas en el tren o en la tienda de autoservicio además de mirarlo con extrañeza preferían no tener que pararse junto al hombre que hablaba solo.

Todos los días pensaba en un escenario hipotético, uno donde mandaba el mensaje y Phil aceptaba regresar. Las cosas volvían a su lugar. Aunque tan pronto la fantasía terminaba, se sentía avergonzado por ser tan ingenuo, y pensaba en lo que verdaderamente podría pasar si enviaba ese mensaje. Ya era lo suficientemente patético sufriendo en solitario, ahogándose entre su propia vergüenza como para añadir a su lista un mensaje ignorado que comprometiera lo último que quedaba de su dignidad, o peor aún, una respuesta agresiva. No se creía capaz de soportar un golpe más.

Se había sumergido por completo en sus emociones que ya ni siquiera estaba en contacto con la realidad, tanto que cuando el casero lo abordó un día que venía de vuelta del trabajo para _llegar a un acuerdo_ basado en los plazos vencidos de su renta Dan se quedó frío. La vida seguía avanzando, con o sin Phil, y aún había cuentas que seguir pagando. Su vida se había convertido en un verdadero desastre, no solamente tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de su vida personal.

Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que era un llamado de atención, el mismo que él no podía haberse hecho. No podía continuar con el desempeño mediocre que estaba realizando en la empresa, ni evadir la renta, las advertencias eran reales y si no las atendía podría haber consecuencias aún peores que tener el corazón roto. Se había olvidado de lo difícil que había sido obtener ese trabajo junto al estilo de vida que llevaba ahora en primer lugar, y aún más de lo difícil que era conservarlo. Incluso le habían dado la oportunidad de seguir allí… A cualquiera, por menos de eso, lo hubieran despedido de inmediato. Su casero estaba dándole tiempo para ponerse al corriente con los pagos. Todo estaba resultando de una forma u otra. Dan era afortunado y no lo había visto. La vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, diferente a la que él esperaba, y se estaba portando como un imbécil.

Verse obligado a renunciar a Londres y volver a casa con sus padres sería el último golpe a su ego, no podía demostrarles que habían tenido razón todo ese tiempo sobre él. Que no iba a poder lograr sobrevivir por sí solo, y peor aún demostrarles que de todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en la vida Phil había sido la número uno. Porque lo había llevado hasta ese punto de una forma u otra.

A diferencia de unos meses atrás donde sus trabajos no eran ni la mitad de lo que solían ser por falta de compromiso consigo mismo, ahora se encontraba canalizando toda esa ira y frustración en productividad. No era una competencia en absoluto, pero la naturaleza de Dan por demostrar que era el mejor de todos ahora comenzaba a ver la luz. Se había vuelto el doble de estricto consigo mismo, trabajando día y noche. Logrando que volvieran a asignarle proyectos más grandes, con mejor recompensa monetaria. Empujándose hasta sus propios límites. Sus compañeros no podían decir exactamente que estaban felices de verlo recuperar su ritmo en cuanto a trabajo cuando lo comprometía de esa forma, volviéndose casi parte del inventario de la empresa debido a las horas que gastaba encerrado allí, pero tampoco preferían verlo en el sombrío estado que habían presenciado con anterioridad.

La empresa estaba contenta por su eficiencia y se lo habían compensado, Dan ya no tendría que preocuparse por otros alquileres de renta vencidos. Ignorando la procedencia de tal inspiración, inclusive si se trataba de uno de los extremos más peligrosos que tenía Dan para _lidiar_ con sus emociones. Ahogarse en ellas o ignorarlas por completo, el lado que eligiera terminaría por cobrarle factura tarde o temprano.

Aun cuando el estatus económico de su vida se encontraba en balance, seguía siendo un ser humano patético de otras formas. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, era seguir revisando en silencio las redes sociales de su ex pareja, luego de meses de recuperar la poca compostura que quedaba en él y haber resuelto no ponerse en contacto otra vez.

Subiendo y bajando entre las mismas publicaciones una y otra vez, dándose cuenta que Phil ni siquiera tenía una historia que contar, que él había seguido adelante sin problemas. Dan siguió revisándolas como parte de una rutina hasta que se percató luego de unas semanas más el cambio que había en dicha red social. La leyenda _agregar como amigo_ en la parte superior, por mencionar algo. Era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano, y de todas formas algo en su interior se sintió aplastado.

Se sintió estúpido, más que cualquier otra cosa. Cómo era posible que algo tan insignificante lo hiciera sentir así, no era como si fuera un adolescente. No tendría que significar nada para él tampoco, trataba de convencerse de eso. Además, era una de las mejores cosas que podía pasar. No tendría caso seguir viendo noticias el uno del otro así fueran publicadas a kilómetros de distancia. Las heridas sanarían más rápido de esa forma. Sin saber qué ocurría en la vida del otro.

No obstante, y pese haberse prometido a sí mismo terminar aquella fiesta de autocompasión y tortura luego de tantos meses desde la partida de Phil, se encontraba a sí mismo revisando con mayor frecuencia de la que debía las publicaciones que aún quedaban disponibles a la vista de los demás, aun cuando ya no estaba invitado a hacer tal cosa. El tiempo de veras volaba si se medía en simples fotografías.

Phil jamás había dicho ni por asomo un lugar que le gustaría visitar en los próximos meses, y que de esa forma Dan pudiera saber a dónde tenía planeado ir después del fiasco que habían vivido. Aun con la información adecuada no era como si pudiese aparecerse así como así, sería de lo más insensato. Si Phil no había querido responder sus llamadas ni una sola vez, era una tontería pensar que quisiera verlo en persona, que quisiera ver el desastre de hombre que había dejado detrás de sí. Sin embargo, aquellas fotografías eran como piezas de un rompecabezas. Uno que nadie le había pedido que armara.

Una vida diferente. Un nuevo trabajo. Mánchester. Una mujer de largos rizos y ojos marrón, que durante un segundo y en sus más profundos pensamientos llegó a parecerle familiar, pero eso era solo ridículo ¿Por qué dejarlo simplemente para ir a encontrarse con una persona exactamente igual que él?

Dan sabía que no debía seguir viendo aquellas fotografías, que estaba volviéndose loco a causa de imaginar las posibilidades en su cabeza, que debía dejar de torturarse de esa forma. Aun así, no podía evitar seguirlas revisando día con día.

No pudo evitar percatarse de lo diferente que era aquella sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro en las fotografías.

_A él no le gustaba que nos retratáramos juntos. Lo odiaba._

Tampoco podía evitar leer los comentarios que todos sus amigos dejaban en ellas. No pudo evitar reparar en cómo todas aquellas personas que alguna vez formaron parte de la vida del castaño ahora caían ante la chica de rizos castaños y les deseaban nada más que prosperidad.

La peor parte, quizá, era darse cuenta de lo felices que estaban los demás porque Phil hubiese encontrado a otra persona, aún más que el propio Phil. Era como si todos reconocieran que ella en cuestión de meses, quien quiera que fuera, era mejor para él que lo que Dan había sido en cuatro años.

Cerró su laptop, con un cuidado tan inusual que apenas y se pudo escuchar sonido alguno en el ahora silencioso apartamento. Suspiró. El tiempo había avanzado para todos, excepto para él.

_Ha pasado un año, Daniel. Supéralo._

——

_Octubre._

La escasa luz del sol que se colaba entre las nubes grises atravesaba los cristales, y el barullo llenaba la cafetería. A lo largo de doce meses, Dan había preferido ignorar las invitaciones de las personas en su oficina que se habían ofrecido _por si necesitaba hablar._ Nadie quería escucharlo solamente querían enterarse de la situación y esparcir el cuento por todas partes a sus espaldas. Para burlarse de él. Porque ante los ojos de los demás eso es lo que era, un tonto que no podía aceptar el cambio.

Razón por la que había preferido compartir la historia solamente si se trataba de alguno de sus _amigos_ muy cercanos, o simplemente si se hallaba muy ebrio en alguna reunión. Tal vez la segunda ganaría, y habría dejado de asistir a ellas por miedo a hacer el ridículo una vez más. Hablar sobre él siempre tenía el mismo efecto. Lo escuchaban los primeros minutos y después lo hacían sentir como si lo que estaba pasando no fuera importante, como si pudiera quitarse ese peso de encima así como así.

Nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pero después de un tiempo todos estaban hartos de oírlo convertir cada conversación en una referencia sobre su ex. Dan, tampoco admitiría en voz alta que esa era la razón por la que había dejado de frecuentarlos. Porque nadie sabía escuchar.

Había solo una persona que estaría dispuesta a oír las veces que fueran necesarias la misma historia.

— ¡Peej! —Exclamó entusiasmado.

Un chico alto de tez blanca y alborotados rizos negros fue en dirección a su mesa, y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Dan, qué bueno verte. Lindos rizos, por cierto, hacía siglos que no los veía.

—Gracias —Dan sonrió.

Ambos tomaron asiento y la camarera tomó su orden. PJ le guiñó un ojo, y la chica lo miró extrañada. Sonriéndoles por cortesía y alejándose cuanto antes. Dan rio ante el intercambio.

—Sigues siendo el mismo torpe mujeriego de siempre. Es increíble.

—Ser torpe es parte de mi encanto. No es mi culpa que no tengas la misma suerte en el amor que yo. —Bromeó PJ y rápidamente reparó en su error. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y suspiró —Oh Dan, no me refería…

—No, no. Está bien. Sé que no lo decías con esa intención.

—Mierda. Esperaba que te distrajeras antes de ir al grano pero parece inevitable ¿Cierto?

Dan asintió.

—Sonabas bastante alterado por el teléfono ¿Sucedió algo reciente?

—Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

El castaño suspiró y se dispuso a dejarlo todo salir.  Dan solo se sentía cómodo repitiendo la historia desde el principio con PJ, aun cuando él la conocía perfectamente, Dan sentía que debía hacerlo, si acaso es que su amigo necesitase que le recordaran algunos detalles luego de tantos meses de no hablar de ello.

PJ siempre era atento con Dan, no como el resto que fingía escuchar, sino porque _de verdad_ escuchaba, y rara vez interrumpía para hacer comentarios estúpidos que desconcentraran al castaño. Reservaba lo que fuera que tenía que decirle hasta que el otro terminaba de hablar.

Sus palabras eran la mayoría de las veces lo que Dan necesitaba escuchar, y en ciertas ocasiones las decía aun cuando no era exactamente lo que Dan esperaba. Sin miedo a decirle la verdad. A veces no decía nada, y simplemente permitía que Dan se deshiciera en llanto, como en los primeros días luego de la ruptura. Donde había manejado casi en una velocidad récord desde su casa para estar a su lado cuanto antes. Quedándose un fin de semana completo solo para estar seguro que el otro no haría una tontería. Para saber que estaba bien, dentro de lo que le era posible.

Los pastelillos junto a las tazas de cappuccino llegaron justo a la mitad de su relato, y se detuvo solo para tomar un par de sorbos de la bebida.

En esta ocasión había de añadirse a la habitual historia la misteriosa mujer que desde hacía principios de este año se integraba a la vida del otro, y Dan no había escatimado en palabras al expresar cómo lo incomodaba de sobremanera. Argumentando que era insoportable. Increíble que Phil hubiera encontrado a alguien más así de rápido, era enero cuando Phil ya estaba saliendo con ella, habían pasado unos meses apenas desde su ruptura ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Omitiendo por supuesto, su opinión respecto al parecido que guardaban ambos. PJ podía entender un montón de cosas pero Dan sentía que incluso eso rebasaba sus límites. Los de cualquier persona.

Si bien PJ se preguntaba por qué si se había enterado de ella hacía más de seis meses, y había decidido abordar el tema apenas, su decisión no lo sorprendía por completo. Estaba seguro que Dan había tratado de sacudirse el asunto de encima, quizá había pasado tantos meses tratando de creer que podía lidiar con eso solo y que el asunto no debía afectarlo tanto. No obstante, sabía que quizá había más detalles a la historia. Debía haber un motivo concreto el cual hubiera quebrado al castaño al punto de pedir ayuda, a su propia manera, sin decirlo expresamente.

Para Dan, esta vez, había algo diferente sobre compartir la historia en voz alta. Como si, un año después, adquiriera otra perspectiva, como si las respuestas que tanto había buscado hubieran estado allí todo el tiempo, solo era cuestión de descubrirlas en el momento adecuado.

—Soy un estúpido. —Dan se interrumpió.

—Espera ¿Qué?

Dan ignoró por completo al pelinegro.

—Era tan… Dios mío. Todos podían verlo excepto yo. Eso me convierte en un estúpido ¿Cierto?

—Dan no sé a qué te refieres, pero…

—Por eso había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses. —Continuó inmerso.

—Estás hablando demasiado fuerte.  —PJ miró hacia las otras mesas, quienes fijaban su atención en el par.

— ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Por qué ninguno de mis supuestos amigos me advirtió? —Su voz, temblando con cada palabra.

—Dan, tranquilízate, por favor. La gente está mirando.

—Me veía como un estúpido tratando de que esto funcionara cuando todos ya sabían que ya había alguien más. Cuando…

— ¿Sabes algo Dan? Es cierto. —PJ levantó la voz al mismo volumen que el otro, interrumpiéndolo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El castaño arqueó las cejas, sorprendido quizá por la revelación, pero aún más porque había logrado colmar la paciencia del otro. Eso era nuevo. PJ suspiró aliviado, por una vez, estaba feliz de que Dan hubiera dejado de hablar. Las miradas del resto de los clientes dejaron de posarse en ellos. Continuó, moderando el tono de su voz:

—Y antes de que creas que estoy en tu contra, no Dan. Sabes que te lo habría dicho de haber sabido algo. No era tan cercano con Phil, apenas y conversábamos en las cenas donde nos arrastrabas a los dos. No había manera de que lo supiera. Pero es cierto, fuiste un idiota.

—No esperaba que me dieras la razón. —Rio nerviosamente.

—Por no haberlo dejado antes.

_¿Qué?_

El castaño permaneció en silencio y prefirió hundirse en su taza de café. PJ comenzó:

—No me malentiendas, me agradaba. Hace años, cuando nos presentaste en la cena de navidad se podía notar que era un buen sujeto, y que tenía un gran impacto en tu vida. Te influenciaba demasiado, aún no estoy seguro de qué forma, y hasta qué punto era bueno. Pero logró que hicieras un montón de cosas que nunca hubieras querido hacer. Cosas que ni siquiera yo pude lograr que hicieras. Era lo que necesitabas, quizá. No quiero entrar en esos detalles. Pero que haya sido alguien importante en tu vida durante un tiempo no significaba que sería eterno y aún menos que tenías que seguir aferrándote a él después de todo. Somos humanos Dan, con sentimientos que cambian todo el tiempo y durante ese proceso arruinamos y lastimamos. Incluso a las personas que más queremos.

—No PJ, te equivocas. Él… —Dan trató de interrumpirlo.

_Me quiso cuando nadie más se arriesgó a intentarlo._

— ¡Carajo, Dan! Deja de justificar a Phil. Olvídate de él por un segundo, estamos hablando de ti. Cuando digo que debiste haberlo dejado, me refiero al momento en el que percibiste que las cosas ya no estaban funcionando. No porque fueras un cobarde que no quisiera arreglar lo que había entre ustedes, sino porque era lo mejor _para ti_. A veces hay situaciones que es mejor ya no volver a tocar porque ya no tienen remedio, y experiencias que no vale la pena vivir. Todas las peleas que vienen después de los desacuerdos, las malas caras…Esa clase de cosas.

_Demasiado tarde._

» En ese momento pudiste haberte aventajado justo como lo hizo él, pudiste haber tratado de encontrar tu tranquilidad lejos de él. Lejos de eso que te lastimaba. Inclusive, si hubieras reunido el coraje suficiente en ese entonces, tú hubieras podido ser quien le rompiera el corazón. Si es que tenía uno. ¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo, amigo?

_Estaba justo ahí, viéndolo todo suceder._

» No estoy diciendo que haberte metido en todo este lío y cómo terminó es tu culpa, porque eso es lo que menos necesitas en este momento. No sé cuántos imbéciles ya se hayan atrevido a decírtelo, pero yo no lo haré. No tenemos ningún derecho a hacerlo porque no sabemos realmente qué sucedió. Porque estoy consciente que existen detalles importantes que simplemente no quieres compartir conmigo por la razón que sea, y lo respeto. A veces tomamos las decisiones incorrectas, es irremediable, pero lo que viene después de ellas es la única cosa que podemos arreglar. Debería ser la única cosa en la que deberíamos concentrarnos, lejos de perder el tiempo en pensar qué pudo haber sido y no lo fue.

PJ se detuvo, su tono era el más decepcionado. Su expresión no podía decir otra cosa, era la más preocupada de todas las que le habían dedicado respecto al tema. Y justa razón tenía, se conocían desde hacía casi diez años y si hubiera alguien en el mundo a quien pudiera llamar su hermano sería a PJ. Era la única persona que de verdad se interesaba en él. Al único al que le importaba lo que ese chico hiciera con su vida.

El pelinegro habló nuevamente:

—Me preocupas Dan, de verdad, me preocupas muchísimo. Eres de mis mejores amigos y es terrible que luzcas y te sientas así, no te lo mereces. Pero te prometo que te sacaremos de ahí. Tienes que dejarlo ir, tarde o temprano.

— ¿ _Te sacaremos_ de aquí? ¿Tú y cuántos más? —Murmuró el castaño, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas hacerlo ¿Me prometes que te esforzarás? —Rio PJ, relajando su expresión con una sonrisa. El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa a medias.

El pelinegro lo miró dubitativo. Sabía que aún no estaba convencido de sus palabras.

— ¿Dan? —Intentó.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por encima de la cabellera.

—Lo siento, no puedo prometerlo. Lo detesto, me está aplastando, pero no puedo conseguir sacarlo de mi cabeza así como así. —El castaño cerró la palma de su mano en la cabellera. Jalando ligeramente. —Tampoco quiero conocer a alguien porque tengo miedo. Siempre lo he tenido, pero con Phil era diferente ¿Sabes? Era esa clase de miedo que te hace querer tener más y más, porque jamás obtienes suficiente. Es raro, ni siquiera creo que estés entendiendo lo que estoy diciendo. Ni yo sé qué estoy tratando de decir, es solo que… No puedo avanzar porque es como si…

— ¿Estuviera en todas partes juzgando cada decisión que tomas aun cuando ni siquiera está ahí para verte?

PJ comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de Dan, desorientado, como si hubiera leído su mente. Soltándose el mechón de pelo que había tomado de sí mismo y colocando la mano ahora en su frente.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Qué cómo lo supe?  

— ¡Deja de interrumpirme! —Exclamó. El pelinegro soltó una risita. —Es solo que está jodiéndome como no tienes idea. No sé qué hacer ahora. Hace meses, le llamé demasiadas veces, y por supuesto que no respondió. Nunca lo hizo.

— ¿Y por qué lo llamaste? —Cuestionó con tranquilidad PJ.

—Porque… —Dudó— Porque quería saber qué sucedería con nosotros. ¿Habría manera de arreglar las cosas? Tú sabes… De volver.

_De volver a tener todo en orden._

—Si él se fue sin darte tiempo de explicarte siquiera, creo que tú ya conocías la respuesta. ¿Por qué seguiste intentándolo?

_Porque no quería renunciar a él._

—No lo sé. —Dan se encogió de hombros rápidamente.

PJ negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole. Como si hubiera esperado ese comportamiento renuente del otro.

—Dan, aun cuando no lo parezca, a mí también me han roto el corazón. No eres el primer hombre en la tierra que ha querido intentar lo mismo que tú, pero tienes que aceptarlo. Se terminó. Sé cómo se siente el infierno por el que estás pasando. El remordimiento por todo lo que hiciste o no hiciste, la culpa que viene con ello y lo dura que puede ser la soledad. Obligándonos a cometer estupideces, como mandar mensajes o llamar cuando estamos lo suficientemente desesperados, sabiendo que la mayoría de las veces no van a llegar a ninguna parte. Todos lo experimentamos. Inclusive ese hijo de puta lo sintió, aún si está en una relación nueva, él también sintió alguna de esas cosas, o aún lo siente, no estoy seguro.

Dan escuchaba sus palabras pero no las hacía suyas, y el nudo en la garganta que creyó haber vencido varios meses atrás comenzaba a formarse otra vez. PJ se percató de la manera en la que sus puños se contraían sobre la mesa, arrugando la servilleta de papel que se hallaba atrapada en ellos.

—Una relación nueva —Murmuró Dan, mientras apretaba la servilleta con mayor fuerza, llegando a clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano

— ¿Qué dices?

—Nada. —Respondió, liberando la ahora arrugada servilleta y arqueando las cejas una vez más. El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada acusatoria. Dan lo miró fijamente, inexpresivo, durante unos segundos.

—Dan, conozco esa cara. —Se quejó PJ.

—Solo estoy viéndote. Es todo.

—Son los mismos ojos que ponías cada vez que decía algo estúpido, y querías que me detuviera. Mejor dicho, es la misma cara que pones cuando algo te molesta.

— _Nada_ me molesta. Estoy bien. —Masculló.

PJ le dedicó una mueca, y el castaño tras mantener su expresión durante unos segundos, terminó por deshacerse de ella. Sus facciones comenzaron a convertirse en un penoso puchero, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Dan se revolvió el pelo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras las palabras abandonaban sus labios.

—Es su novia. —Confesó.

PJ parecía cansado, él estaba tratando de ayudar y no lo lograría si Dan no ponía de su parte. Resopló.

—Si ya está con alguien más deberías considerarlo una declaración respecto a la idea de volver contigo algún día. Dan, para él ya se terminó. Ya sé que te molesta. A nadie le gusta ver a su ex con alguien más, y menos aún si es inmediatamente después de la ruptura, es totalmente normal, pero te prometo que dentro de poco terminará dándote igual.

—Es idéntica a mí. —Dan lo dijo tan aprisa que lo hizo parecer una sola palabra.

PJ rio. No. Se carcajeó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —Preguntó aun conteniendo la risa.

El castaño no parecía divertido en absoluto, al contrario, parecía triste por el comentario. La pregunta de PJ pasó desapercibida, durante lo que parecieron minutos, pero solo habían sido unos segundos mientras el castaño revisaba su celular.

—Dan, lo siento. No quise… ¡No me ignores! De veras lo siento.

El chico le mostró la pantalla, con una fotografía de una sonriente chica de rizos castaños junto al pelinegro.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Susurró.

PJ le arrebató el teléfono y siguió revisando las fotos, intercalando su vista entre la pantalla y el castaño.

—Ya sé, piensas que estoy exagerando. —El castaño hundió el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Peej, por favor. Esto es precisamente por lo que no quería decirte ésta parte. Sabía que te ibas a burlar.

—No, quiero decir, claro que se parece a ti. Quizá un poco más de lo que debería. —Se corrigió.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es un hombre de veintinueve años también? —Dan levantó la mirada de inmediato.

—No, tonto, claro que es una chica. Me refiero a que le gustan por lo menos la mitad de las mismas estupideces que a ti.

Dan negó cansado con la cabeza, apretándose las sienes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber una cosa así? Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama. —Su voz se volvía más aguda con cada palabra.

—Clarisse, y estoy revisando su perfil en estos momentos.

— ¡PJ, no! Dame eso. —El castaño se estiró tratando de recuperar su celular.

PJ depositó el celular de inmediato en la mesa con la primera advertencia, antes de que el castaño hiciera otro escándalo como el de hacía un rato.

—Eso es por lo que me llamaste realmente ¿No es así? No es solo el hecho de que tenga una novia nueva. —Respondió con firmeza.

La mirada del castaño era tan lastimera que inclusive le provocó un vuelco al corazón.

—Está volviéndome loco. ¿Por qué tiene que parecerse a mí? Si me necesita tanto como para querer encontrarme en alguien más ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedó conmigo? —Su voz se tropezaba con cada palabra. El nudo en su garganta se formaba nuevamente.

Luego de ese comentario ambos habían caído en un silencio. PJ buscando las palabras adecuadas para no terminar de herir la sensibilidad del otro, y Dan inmerso en su propia pregunta.

Ese último detalle de la historia cambiaba por completo cualquier cosa que estuviera dispuesto a decirle respecto al ciclo de las rupturas. Phil había buscado a alguien igual a su amigo, no solo en lo físico, también en aficiones y, era solo una suposición, que probablemente también compartiera la misma forma de ser porque… ¿Por qué?

Por mucho que tratara de ayudar a su amigo con base a su experiencia, jamás se había visto envuelto en una situación parecida. Una donde ambas partes estuvieran tan jodidas e indispuestas a dejarse ir la una de la otra. Una relación tan tóxica como esa. Arrastrándose al mismo punto de partida, cada uno a su manera. Bajo ningún motivo podría decirle a Dan una cosa como esa, aún si era la verdad, conociendo a su amigo, quién sabe hasta a qué punto ese comentario haría a Dan tocar fondo, otra vez. Tal vez ni siquiera podría sacarlo de allí la próxima vez.

Por primera vez, PJ no sabía cómo responder honestamente. No quería decir la verdad.

—Existen millones de chicas y de chicos con las mismas características físicas que tú Dan. No es exactamente como si hubieras inventado el tener pelo y los ojos cafés. ¿Y qué si su nueva novia se parece a ti? Al carajo con ella, y con él también. No es culpa tuya, Phil es un idi… —Se detuvo. Ni siquiera se sentía cómodo diciéndolo.

Dan resopló.

—Necesitas distraerte Dan. —Intentó una última vez.

—Lo hago. —Respondió casi desesperado.

—Necesitas intentarlo mejor. Ven el fin de semana conmigo, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de la novia de mi hermano.

Dan levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza de inmediato, aterrorizado.

—PJ, de verdad agradezco la invitación pero no necesito ninguna fiesta.

—Birmingham.

—PJ, no. _No_ tengo ganas de ir a una estúpida fiesta de preescolar. —Arrastró cada palabra.

—Viernes a las cinco de la tarde.

— ¿Cuántos años tienen? Soy un hombre adulto, y tú también. ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer allí? ¿Seremos sus niñeras?

—Técnicamente sí. Tengo que estar allí para asegurarme que nadie rompa nada importante en _mi_ casa, y que mi hermano no termine en el hospital por una congestión alcohólica.  Me gustaría tener un amigo haciéndome compañía.

—Quiero quedarme en casa. Mi casa.

—No necesitas hablar con los _niños_ —PJ hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos— si no quieres. Solo necesito que vengas. Por favor.

—Yo necesito que seas un buen amigo, te calles y dejes que me hunda en mi propia miseria otra semana. Solo una. Después con gusto te seguiré a donde quieras. —Dan añadió una áspera risa, que sonó más bien como un quejido.

El pelinegro le dedicó una _delicada_ palmada en la espalda que logró hacer que el castaño se sobresaltara, y le sonrió.

—Es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, estoy siendo un buen amigo. Ya no puedo darte una semana más. Te di un año.

Dan bajó la mirada y bebió otro sorbo de su cappuccino. Sin las palabras para debatir lo último.

Más tarde, ambos abandonarían la cafetería hasta que la lluvia dejara de arreciar.

——

  
Dan odiaba las fiestas, mejor dicho, les tenía terror. Durante sus días universitarios había acudido a unas cuantas con algunos de los amigos que había conseguido con ese simple propósito, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo para él.

Recordaba haberse sentido más asustado de lo normal a la primera a la que había acudido. Sus compañeros de aquella ocasión habían insistido en que tenían que irse al salir de la facultad, o de lo contrario llegarían cuando esta terminara. Todos, sus amigos y el resto de los invitados, lucían como si supieran lo que tenían que hacer, y el simplemente se había limitado a pararse en una esquina del jardín, cuidando su propia mochila. Esperando a que sus amigos decidieran a qué hora se irían de allí. En aquella ocasión solo había aceptado un vaso de vodka con jugo de arándano y ni siquiera había sido capaz de terminárselo. No lo había probado hasta esa ocasión, y le había dado asco. Terminó por derramar el contenido atrás de uno de los árboles del jardín.

Aquel miedo provenía precisamente de esa primera fiesta, cuando un chico de al menos un metro noventa y cinco, se había desplomado sin esfuerzo alguno al césped frente a sus ojos, tirando consigo una mesa de plástico, y las botellas encima. Asustando al grupo de personas que se hallaban bailando cerca de él. Todos corrieron a ayudarle y Dan quedó paralizado. ¿Era posible beber hasta, literalmente, caer en ese punto?

Dan se había portado renuente sobre asistir a una segunda fiesta, y argumentó que prefería concentrarse en los proyectos que recién les habían asignado, además no le gustaría terminar como aquel chico nunca en su vida. Sus amigos consiguieron disminuir su preocupación explicándole que lo único que tenía que hacer para nunca acabar así era moderar las cantidades de alcohol que consumiría. No había necesidad de exagerar con los vasos y mezclar diferentes tipos de alcohol (ni drogas) en el proceso, con eso solo conseguiría embriagarse con mayor rapidez y acabar como el sujeto de esa vez.

Terminó por aceptar acompañarlos a otra fiesta, y tomando en cuenta su consejo, después terminaría por divertirse en ellas. Aumentando gradualmente el número de veces que rellenaba sus vasos, sin llegar realmente a sentirse mal, solo un poco mareado. Encontrando cierta satisfacción en ello. Soltándose y hablando con la gente si tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sin pensar demasiado en qué sucedía fuera de aquella fiesta. Durante un par de horas la vida se reducía solamente a algo tan simple como eso. A disfrutar la música y el momento. No existía nada más.

Se había vuelto adicto a esa sensación, y hasta poco antes de conocer a Phil aún mantenía contacto con esos amigos, y tomaba un tren de vez en cuando de vuelta a Birmingham para salir con ellos una vez más, cuando no tenía planes con sus amigos londinenses. Ahora la fiesta había dejado de ser en algún departamento miniatura y se había cambiado a clubes. Aun así, terminó por abandonar esa conducta por completo al entrar en su relación, Phil no era precisamente de los que disfrutaban salir a sitios así, y Dan había terminado por ceder ante los deseos del otro. Siempre lo había hecho.

A pesar de no acudir a las fiestas de manera constante cada semana durante la universidad, sino un par de veces al mes o quizá solo una vez en mucho tiempo porque tenía que cumplir con sus notas, las vivía al máximo, y era eso precisamente lo que más miedo le daba en aquellos días donde se creía invencible. A veces ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era el departamento donde la fiesta tomaba lugar, o peor aún, ni él ni sus amigos tenían idea de quién los había invitado, solo sabían que se encontraban allí.

No era el miedo a llegar sin invitación el que lo paralizaba cuando pensaba en ellas. Era que por más que lo negociara consigo mismo no podía encontrar su propio límite. Siendo simplemente su moral la que lo resentiría a la mañana siguiente. Caminando entre los corredores con la cabeza en alto, pero consciente de las habladurías que tomaban lugar debido a alguna tontería (o algún error de carne y hueso) que hubiera cometido.

Cada fiesta era peor que la anterior para él, pero su casi mágica cualidad de no desarrollar una resaca, sería la que lo motivaría a seguir acudiendo a ellas. Jamás había tenido un malestar post-fiesta, y si lo que sus amigos contaban era cierto, eran terribles. Se aprovecharía de ese don mientras pudiera.

Si habría de estar agradecido con alguien ese sería PJ; quien estaba dispuesto a recibir una llamada en mitad de la noche o a plena luz del día pidiéndole que lo recogiera porque no creía tener la fuerza para llegar a casa por sí solo, y listo para soportar sus ebrias anécdotas de camino a casa. Agradecido porque fuera tan excelente cómplice, aun cuando PJ jamás se aparecía en las fiestas sencillamente porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Le tenía miedo a las fiestas, aún varios años después y siendo un hombre adulto, porque no estaba seguro de tener la fortaleza para hallar un límite en ese preciso momento, que ni siquiera tenía control en su propia vida. Meses atrás se había probado a sí mismo seguir siendo un desastre respecto a ese tema. Declinar de la invitación de PJ pudo haber sido una de las mejores decisiones que pudo haber tomado.

Aun con el miedo de ser presa fácil de alguna trampa que se tendería él mismo, ya había comprado su boleto de tren, y a las cinco de la tarde ya estaban pasando por Northampton.

_Vas a estar bien. Solo vas a acompañar a PJ. Es un favor. Tú le debes un montón de esos._

Se repitió ese mantra en silencio un par de veces durante el trayecto que recorrió el taxi, al bajar de él a las seis de la tarde tomó una bocanada de aire y después de contemplar la casa durante unos segundos, halló valor para tocar el timbre. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y detrás de ella apareció una chica bajita, con cabellos lacios y rubios, piel blanca contrastada por un encendido labial rojo. La chica le sonrió de inmediato, ladeando la cabeza un poco. Ambos se miraron esperando que uno reconociera al otro.

— ¡Dan, entra! —Era PJ, que se acercaba a la puerta. —Ésta es Leanne, la novia de mi hermano.

Dan le extendió una mano, la chica le sonrió confundida por su formalidad pero la estrechó de todas formas y el castaño se adentró en la casa.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no la visitaba que diría que casi sentía como si estuviera pisándola por primera vez. Miles de recuerdos le inundaron la mente. Aun cuando la música estaba a un volumen relativamente bajo, para una fiesta, seguía siendo un escándalo. PJ había especificado que se trataría de una _pequeña celebración_ , pero tenía solo una hora de haber comenzado y la sala ya estaba a la mitad de su capacidad. Leanne le dio la bienvenida y se dirigió a otra parte, a atender a los invitados suponía Dan. PJ lo llevó a la cocina.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.

—Sí, a mí también. Supongo. —Murmuró lo último.

Dan resopló y miró a todas partes.

—Es increíble lo que hiciste con la casa de tus padres.

—Alguien tenía que procurar que siguiera en pie, y ese alguien no iba a ser Frank. Al menos no en un futuro cercano.

—Tienes razón —Dan rio— Vaya. Hace un calor infernal aquí.

— ¿Quieres que me encargue de tu chamarra?

Dan se la entregó sin más. Una vez libre de ella podían apreciarse los ajustados jeans que vestía, así como una camisa blanca de manga corta, estampada con pequeñas polillas.

—Gracias.

—La guardaré en mi habitación, en caso de que la necesites. Tal vez no. Vas a quedarte ¿Cierto?

— ¿Puedo? Quiero decir, había demasiada gente allá afuera.

—No te preocupes. La mitad se irá antes de las once de la noche. No son nada como tú y yo solíamos ser. Son universitarios sociables, acuden como a tres fiestas en la misma noche. Y aún si tuviéramos la casa llena, sabes que siempre puedes ocupar el ático —PJ rio, mientras el castaño le dedicaba una sonrisa— Anda, ve y habla con alguien, haz algunos amigos.

—Creí que dijiste que no tenía que hablar con los niños de preescolar. —Bromeó el castaño.

—Dan, no creo que te mate hacerme dos favores en la misma noche.

Dan esperaba encontrar el toque divertido en las palabras del pelinegro, pero no fue así, quizá lo decía en serio. No tuvo más remedio que bajar la mirada y asentir.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Iré.

 

Si bien habían transcurrido los primeros sesenta minutos de su noche, para Dan se sentían como si llevara una eternidad solo. El vaso que PJ le había dado seguía intacto y no tenía deseos de probarlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había acudido a una _fiesta_ _universitaria_ , y aun cuando en el pasado no le había molestado meterse a una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie porque lo solucionaba de inmediato, casi diez años después la situación no era la misma. Le parecía casi imposible salir de allí. Como si las miradas de todos estuvieran encima de él, y pudieran descubrir que él no formaba parte de ese círculo. Se sentía como un intruso.

PJ iba a verle unos minutos, pero desaparecía otro tanto para ayudar a su hermano con algún imprevisto, Dan no tenía más remedio que esperar en una esquina de la habitación a que su amigo regresara. Si bien PJ le había aconsejado ser amigable, no estaba funcionando. Deliberadamente había dejado pasar ya varias oportunidades de entablar una conversación en lo que iba de la noche. En un afán por escudarse incluso había fingido el viejo truco de la llamada telefónica.

La habitación era amplia, pero comenzaba a sentirse asfixiante. Como si cada dos minutos ésta redujera otro tanto. La gente chocaba entre sí con tan solo dar un paso, Dan a pesar de no moverse de su sitio había recibido disculpas de gente que lo pisaba por accidente, e inclusive comenzó a ejercer un poco de distancia poniendo sus manos entre él y la espalda de alguien solo para evitar ser aplastado. Provocando que parte del contenido de su vaso fuese derramado.

Había aceptado ir, de eso no había duda, se había tardado cuatro días e inclusive parte de la misma mañana del viernes en convencerse. Aun así, no estaba seguro de por qué había aceptado. Si bien abandonar su apartamento al menos una noche parecía buena idea, era solo eso, una buena idea. La práctica era una situación totalmente distinta.

Cada tanto el brillo de la pantalla de su celular le daba de lleno en el rostro, cansado pasaba la vista sobre sus aplicaciones, entrando y saliendo de ellas, esperando encontrar algo digno para distraerse pero no había absolutamente nada. Ya ni siquiera tenía amigos con los cuales interactuar. Hasta que se rindió y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo. Recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación.

Leanne se hallaba en la esquina contigua, coreando la canción en turno junto a un grupo de sus amigos. A donde quiera que mirara la gente reía, bailaban. Se divertían. Dan sonrió ligeramente, a nadie en particular. La fiesta no estaba mal, eso había que reconocerlo. No obstante, seguía sintiéndose incómodo de solo pensar en formar parte de ella.

El volumen de la música de repente le había parecido más alto que hacia tan solo unos momentos, y la gente parecía acercársele aún más. Resopló, con evidente molestia. Trató de soportarlo un poco más pero terminó por rendirse cuando una pareja desesperada por probarle a todo mundo su amor, comenzó a dar un interesante espectáculo y recargándose encima de él. En ese momento era demasiado, iba necesitar un momento fuera de allí. A la calle a tomar un poco de aire. O quizá volver a _su_ casa, pensó. Si partía en el tren de las siete llegaría a una excelente hora.

Comenzó a abrirse paso entre la abarrotada habitación, empujando a la gente quizá un poco más fuerte de lo que debería. Algunos le dedicaban unas curiosas miradas, y otros simplemente lo miraban enojados, por entrometerse siquiera en su camino.

Cerca de su objetivo, el arco que conectaba la sala con el pasillo principal, se encontró forzándose entre dos personas que se encontraban espalda con espalda, no se movían en absoluto, y decidió aplicar un poco más de fuerza con su hombro izquierdo; no obstante, para cuando su brazo se suponía debía abrirle paso, ambas personas se habían separado ya, y terminó impactándose con alguien más. No fue hasta que vio dos vasos de plástico aplastados caer al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Un pelinegro de gafas se miraba incrédulo la camiseta mojada, sacudiéndose las manos.

Dan se llevó la mano a la boca. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo No. No podía ser él. El chico levantó el rostro, listo para explotar a quien quiera que hubiese sido, pero terminó relajando su expresión al ver el rostro asustado del castaño. Dan, suspiró aliviado solo hasta cerciorarse que no era _él._ Ni siquiera tendría sentido que estuviera allí, PJ no lo hubiera permitido bajo ningún motivo.

Fue solo hasta unos segundos después cuando salió de su propia mente, y se percató que tenía la mirada fija en el otro chico, inspeccionándolo de arriba a abajo, entonces reaccionó.

—Mierda, lo siento mucho. —Dan se disculpó.

—No te preocupes —Respondió el pelinegro sacudiendo la cabeza. Sonriéndole.

—De veras, lo siento.

Dan le dedicó una última mirada al chico, quien ahora se encontraba riendo del incidente con las personas que lo acompañaban, el castaño sacudió la cabeza y continuó avanzando. Al terminar de atravesar la multitud, inmediatamente pensó en subir por su chamarra.

Conforme subía los escalones, la música se oía más lejana, y al adentrarse en la habitación de PJ llegó a pensar que quizá no era necesario irse, podía quedarse allí encerrado, acostado en la cama con la vista en el techo, hasta que todos decidieran irse a dormir y no habría problema alguno. Si llegaran a preguntarle dónde había estado toda la fiesta, habría dicho que estuvo recorriendo la casa de un lado a otro esperando encontrarse con PJ de nuevo, y que al final no habían coincidido.

O simplemente podía irse, y argumentar exactamente la misma cosa cuando le llamara por teléfono. Si cuando recibiera la llamada ya se encontraba en casa, pondría un poco de música a volumen alto y fingiría estar ebrio. Y de encontrarse aún en el tren, haría de cuenta que la música no lo dejaba oír y colgaría de inmediato.

Bajó la mirada. Era absurdo. No necesitaba inventar una tontería así, tarde o temprano se descubriría. Cuando llegara el turno de terminar la fiesta y que la casa comenzara a vaciarse por ejemplo, o a la mañana siguiente donde no aparecería por ninguna parte, se darían cuenta que no estaba allí o se preocuparían, y podría resultar en un desastre peor. Si se iba y contaba la verdad, PJ lo entendería. Había visto que Dan no estaba convencido en su totalidad de estar en la fiesta. Mandaría un mensaje de texto explicando la situación cuando se encontrara de vuelta en Londres. Eso sería todo.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación recargó la frente en ella, y en el pasillo a oscuras se tomó un minuto para sí mismo. Se sentía terrible por hacerle eso a su amigo, el haber acudido solamente para irse una hora después. Sabía perfectamente que él no tenía otra intención más que la de ayudar, a distraerlo de todo el desastre en el que estaba envuelto pero era inútil. Tal vez sí necesitaba una semana más, y sin más excusas, después comenzaría a hacer otras cosas. Avanzaría.

Sin embargo, esa noche no quería estar allí. No necesitaba estar allí. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, casi saltando los escalones a toda velocidad antes de que por error fuera a encontrarse a PJ y lo retuviera. Al llegar al último escalón se detuvo justo a tiempo para no estrellarse con alguien. Maldijo en voz alta. El chico le sonrió.

—Tenemos que dejar de chocar el uno con el otro ¿Cierto?

—Tienes razón. —Dan se llevó una mano a la frente y sonrió.

—Liam.

— ¿Perdón? —El castaño se acercó un poco más.

— Me llamo Liam.

—Ah claro. Daniel. —Se corrigió— Dan.

—Dan —Repitió— ¿Ya te vas? Quiero decir, hace dos segundos cuando te vi no traías esa enorme chamarra.

—Oh, no. En absoluto, es solo que aquí no hace suficiente calor, así que fui por ella porque estoy congelándome. —Respondió despreocupado.

—Menos mal. Creí que si te ibas, perdería la oportunidad de chocar contigo otra vez dentro de diez minutos. 

—No te preocupes por ello. No pasará de nuevo. —El castaño no pudo contener su sonrisa.

El pelinegro se mordió ligeramente el labio.

—Me dirigía hacia la cocina, a conseguir un vaso nuevo. Un sujeto muy enojado que pasó frente a mí me tiro el suyo encima, y el mío.

—Seguro era un imbécil. —Bromeó.

—Tal vez. —Liam rio— ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Dan dudó por un segundo, era el momento perfecto para escapar de la fiesta, aun podía llegar a tiempo a Londres. Estaba a solo dos metros de encontrar su salida. Miró la puerta y otra vez a Liam. Reparando en la manera en la que sus ojos esmeralda lo esperaban.

_Esa noche no necesitaba estar allí._

—Claro.

Una simple palabra había bastado para que la puerta que se encontraba frente a él ahora pareciera más distante. Solo eso.

Dan siguió a Liam hasta la cocina, y mientras el chico servía sus vasos, lo observó con atención. Se cuestionó a sí mismo como pudo haberlo confundido con Phil por un segundo. Tal vez sí estaba volviéndose loco después de todo. No era posible que en cada situación en la que se encontrara, su mente lograra sacarlo a relucir. PJ tenía razón, necesitaba distraerse.

Liam era casi tan alto como Phil, su tez era blanca pero no tan pálida como la de Phil, y quizá sus ojos también eran de un claro muy peculiar pero no eran azules como los de Phil; no obstante, Liam usaba gafas, Phil había dejado de usarlas casi inmediatamente de haber conocido a Dan. Lo recordaba usándolas quizá solo durante algunas noches, pero no le gustaba que el resto lo viera usándolas, por eso siempre utilizaba lentes de contacto cuando salían.

Además, Liam tenía un tatuaje que le cubría el antebrazo izquierdo, y un piercing en la nariz. Phil odiaba esas cosas, una vez cuando Dan había bromeado con querer hacerse un tatuaje, el pelinegro le había otorgado una de sus características miradas reprobatorias. _No te quedaría bien. Arruinaría tu piel._  Dan se había convencido con ese solo argumento.

Liam lucía más joven; era más joven. No se parecían en nada. Liam no era Phil.

—Aquí tienes —Liam le extendió un vaso.

—Oh, no. Gracias, no estoy bebiendo.

—Acabas de tirarme medio vaso encima ¿Y me dices que no estás bebiendo? Qué mal mentiroso eres. —Liam arqueó las cejas— Vamos ¿O quieres que te sirva otra cosa? ¿Vodka?

Dan examinó el contenido del vaso. Se encogió de hombros. Tomaría una cerveza con el chico y después hallaría la forma de escabullirse, seguiría el plan. No había duda.

—Estoy bien así.

El pelinegro sonrió, y avanzó hacia la barra, quedando lado a lado con el castaño.

—Así que, Dan. ¿Eres amigo de Lea? —Liam lo observó curioso.

— ¿Lea? Oh, Leanne. No realmente, acabo de conocerla. —Respondió desanimado. El pelinegro rio.

— ¿Qué clases compartes con ella?

—No, de veras. Acabo de conocerla. Soy amigo de PJ. —Dan rio.

— ¿PJ?

—Sí, PJ. —Dan pausó. Liam parecía confundido por el nombre— El dueño de la casa… ¿PJ, hermano de Frank? ¿Frank… novio de _Lea_?

Liam exclamó asintiendo. Dan estaba seguro que ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era. Dan sonrió, le recordó un poco a sí mismo.

—Claro. Así que no eres de… —Carraspeó— No vas en _Aston._

Dan negó, sonriéndole.

— _Birmingham City University._ En arquitectura y diseño.

—Eso suena genial ¿En qué semestre?

—No, quiero decir, estudié allí hace tiempo. Ahora estoy en Londres.

— ¿Londres? ¿Qué haces allá?

—Mi vida entera está allá. —Dan se detuvo, tratando de explicarlo mejor—  Ya sabes, cosas aburridas de adultos. Trabajar, pagar una renta, preocuparme por no terminar siendo un indigente un día de éstos.

— ¿Adulto? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Cuestionó Liam, antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

_Cumpliré treinta en unos cuantos meses._

—Veintiséis. —Mintió.

—Si no me lo hubieras dicho creería que tienes veintidós, como yo.

Dan no sabía qué más responderle, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Aun cuando el gesto no tenía nada que ver con lo que el otro le había dicho. Bajó la mirada. El pelinegro lo inspeccionó.

— ¿Qué te parecería si vienes con mis amigos? Te sentirás un poco raro esperando aquí solo. —Sugirió mientras dejaba su asiento— Quiero decir, es una fiesta. Diviértete o algo.

—Oh no, no te preocupes por mí. La cocina me agrada, ve con ellos.

— ¿La cocina me agrada? ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿De veras? —Liam lo miró con extrañeza, y terminó por reír, parado junto al marco de la puerta. Dan se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole.

—Voy a esperar a PJ aquí, tiene que aparecer en cualquier momento. Tranquilo, estaré bien, de veras. Tú ve y diviértete. La noche es joven.

—Genial, entonces esperaré contigo. No tengo ningún problema. _La noche es joven_. —Liam repitió, y tomó asiento junto al castaño otra vez.

El castaño volteó a verlo, casi fastidiado. Si el chico no lo dejaba en paz no podría irse sin que nadie lo notara.

—Tú no sabes cómo rendirte ¿Cierto?

Liam lo imitó, se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Dan frunció el ceño durante un instante, y tras ver que el pelinegro no solamente seguía allí, sino que lo retaba arqueando las cejas de arriba a abajo, decidió deshacerse de su expresión y soltó una risita.

Haber acudido a una fiesta de universitarios, cuando ya había dejado esa fase atrás hacia muchos años, seguía siendo una terrible idea, no obstante existía cierto encanto en la seguridad con la que enfrentaba a Dan aun cuando no había hecho nada más que tratar de alejarlo, definitivamente era algo que tenía que reconocerle. La última vez que había actuado con la misma apatía en una de sus últimas fiestas pre-graduación, había sido acreedor a un coctel en la cara y una serie de insultos que lo habían obligado a abandonar el lugar.

Liam, con su provocadora sonrisa y su hipnotizante matiz verde en la mirada, había sido capaz de convencerlo en cuestión de segundos. Dan terminó levantándose y desabrochándose la chamarra, botándola así en una de las sillas. Liam sonrió complacido y se unió al castaño.

—Ven a bailar con nosotros.

—Hace siglos que no bailo. —Advirtió Dan.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien. —Liam le dedicó una curiosa mirada, y terminó por chocar ligeramente su vaso con el del castaño. —Vamos.

Esa era la última frase que recordaría con claridad.

Antes de atravesar hacia la sala, Dan se sentía particularmente fuera de lugar. Como si todos pudieran notar que no formaba parte de esa comunidad. Sentía que se convertiría en el centro de la fiesta y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Liam lo había llevado frente a cinco personas y lo había presentado a todos como _el chico al que le agrada estar en la cocina pero prefería que se refirieran a él como Dan._ Todos rieron, y a pesar de no conocerlo más allá de su nombre, lo incluían rápidamente en sus pláticas, dirigiéndose a él y esperando sus respuestas. Dan, a pesar del nerviosismo, había logrado responder sus preguntas como si tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando, y unos minutos después, había juntado el valor suficiente para hacer bromas al respecto. Las cuales no habían pasado desapercibidas y habían sido bien recibidas, cosa que le brindaba mayor seguridad respecto a sus interacciones con el grupo.

No tenía que hablar con todos en la casa de PJ, bastaba con ese pequeño círculo de amigos y el resto de la noche estaría bien. Después de todo, recuperar su _toque_ no era tan difícil como creía. Las cosas dejaban de parecerle tan complicadas desde esa perspectiva.

El ritmo de la conversación fluyó casi tan rápido como se acabaron la primera ronda de cervezas, y si bien Dan se había repetido hasta el cansancio que tomaría solo una, que tendría que hallar una excusa para salir de ese momento, sus palabras en voz alta difirieron de sus promesas, y se encontró aceptando otro vaso. Conforme se integraba al grupo, la idea de dirigirse a la estación de tren de New Street se hacía más distante cada vez, hasta que pronto esta quedaría sepultada.

Conforme las luces de la habitación comenzaron a tornarse más tenues hasta convertirse en espectros rosas, verdes y morados con una pequeña esfera que habían colocado, quizá fue a la cocina a servirse otro par de rondas más acompañado por un amigo de Liam. Esta vez aceptaría la propuesta, y terminaría tomando vodka. 

Tal vez, también había aceptado tomar dos _margaritas en lata_ con un círculo de chicas que lo interceptó cuando se separó de Liam una vez para ir al baño, y la segunda ocasión, para recuperar su chamarra de la cocina y esconderla en la primera habitación que encontró.

Una chica de cabellos rubios y piel dorada, esperaría un beso del castaño a cambio de darle la segunda lata, pero él aún con el alcohol comenzando a nublar su juicio se habría escapado de la situación (y con la lata) sin acceder necesariamente a su petición, solo con guiñarle el ojo y decirle que regresaría a verla después. La pobre jamás sabría que Dan no se besaría con una chica ni por error.

Pronto y sin darse cuenta, Dan habría pasado al menos dos horas y media en compañía del pelinegro y su círculo de amigos. Respondiendo a su curiosidad, y compartiendo algunas de sus anécdotas más infames ante ellos, ganándose la risa de todos. Dan estaba pasándosela bien. PJ, quien estaba listo para encontrar a su compañero, podía notarlo desde lejos, y había preferido seguir a lado de su hermano.

La música había dejado de ser tan insoportable como había creído al principio, inclusive ahora Dan se encontraba disfrutándola. Haciendo pobres imitaciones de canto junto a los amigos de Liam, brindando cuando salía alguna de las canciones que les gustaban a los chicos, y rellenando los vasos en cuanto se los terminaran con lo primero que pudieran encontrar en la barra de la cocina.

Dan estaba viviendo por esa noche.

Exagerando sus oxidados pasos de baile en las primeras canciones, y obligando a los demás a seguirle el ritmo. El pelinegro simplemente lo observaba divertido, y el castaño no hacía más que otorgarle sonrisas coquetas, mientras lo invitaba a bailar con él. Recuperando cierto encanto en sus movimientos conforme sus caderas se acoplaban a la música. Entendiéndola. Sintiéndola. Después de todo Dan parecía no haber olvidado todo lo que había aprendido una vez.

Enloqueció como el resto de los invitados cuando la electricidad se cortó al menos diez minutos, dejándolos sin mayor sonido que el del barullo de las personas inconformes, o las risotadas que se escuchaban al otro lado de la sala. Bajo la oscuridad, y en medio de toda la confusión, la mano de Dan se entrelazó con la del pelinegro. Liam la apretó con fuerza, y antes de que la energía volviera y reanudaran la fiesta propiamente, depositó un beso en los labios del castaño. Dan sonrió.

Dan también estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente. Estaba consciente de las cosas que hacía en ese momento, pero no existía la certeza de que recordara todas ellas a la mañana siguiente o en un par de horas siquiera. Ni todas las cosas que diría. La libertad que el alcohol le otorgaba había hecho que perdiera los estribos por completo cuando una de sus canciones preferidas reventó las bocinas de la casa, y tal vez actuó un poco demente enfrente de Liam, pero no tenía otra forma de reaccionar. No conocía ni la mitad de las canciones que habían puesto, y escuchar una melodía familiar en todo lo que llevaba la noche lo hacía sentir bien.

Cantando a todo pulmón la letra. Dan cerraba los ojos con cada línea que cantaba, cada una peor que la anterior. Gritándolas casi. Los amigos de Liam simplemente lo seguirían, colocando sus brazos en los hombros de Dan y compartiendo ese sentimiento, aún si no sabían la letra, repitiendo el coro apenas un par de veces después de escucharlo.

Todos eran víctimas de la manipulación que Dan ejercía sobre ellos, pero felices a final de cuentas. Creían firmemente que Dan era el alma de la fiesta, se divertían a su lado. Lo seguían. Liam se rehusaba a formar parte de esa hermandad y simplemente los miraba divertido, mordiendo el borde de su propio vaso en un intento por no carcajearse con la escena.

En uno de sus movimientos, Dan y los otros dos chicos que tenía a su lado habían chocado a ritmos tan diferentes que estarían al borde de caerse unos encima de los otros. Deteniéndose solo así, carcajeándose. Dejando el baile solo por unos instantes, y acercándose a Liam otra vez. Tomando su mano.

Liam no llevaba la misma prisa que Dan en terminarse sus vasos, sin mencionar que su resistencia al alcohol era mejor que la del castaño y aún se encontraba bastante sobrio. Lo suficiente como para haber presenciado la transformación de chico en cuestión de horas.

Seguía sin creer que el indiferente chico que había platicado con él en la cocina se hubiese convertido en tal personaje. A pesar de sus respuestas planas en la cocina, Dan le había parecido un tipo divertido a su propia manera, con quien valía la pena totalmente arriesgarse. Unas horas después, sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Dan era divertido, y tenía curiosidad por seguir conociéndolo. Ansioso por saber qué otros secretos descubriría en él esa noche.

Después de haberlo besado, y tomando en cuenta que Dan también había correspondido, no encontró motivo para retroceder. Le había gustado, demasiado. Liam no era precisamente el tipo de ir tras alguien que recién conocía y menos en una fiesta, y si tenía sus reservas al respecto, no podía negar que Dan tenía una esencia que lo había atrapado de inmediato, no quería dejar escapar una oportunidad así como así. Dan era único, y esperaba que el otro también pudiera notarlo.

Incluso sus amigos lo habían alentado a ir tras él luego de que al inicio de la noche el castaño le tirara los vasos encima, y se habían portado tan comprensivos que hasta se habían apartado de él, de tal forma que el resto de la noche solo habían sido ellos dos. Mientras la conversación entre ambos avanzaba Liam, temeroso, estaba ideando una forma de pedirle su número e invitarlo a salir después, con unas cuantas copas menos, cosa que no haría falta puesto que el castaño se había adelantado y le había pedido su celular para registrar su número.

No obstante la atención de Dan era cada vez más dispersa conforme el alcohol hacía efecto en su cuerpo, alejándose de Liam de tanto en tanto y acercándose a los amigos de Leanne. Hablando con ellos, y tropezándose con PJ un par de veces y saludándolo, al final, sin quedarse con él tampoco.

No tenía problema en hacer el ridículo ahora, hacía dos rondas de _beer pong_ con los amigos de Leanne que había perdido esa sensibilidad. Se encontraba bailando sin ningún límite, y quizá puso celosas a algunas de las chicas que observaban sus delicados contoneos de cintura. Les dedicaría una atrevida sonrisa a cada una de ellas, esperando que pudieran superarlo.

Dan se encontraba mareado, y se sentía libre sobre todas las cosas. No lo admitiría en voz alta y tampoco a la mañana siguiente, pero estaba divirtiéndose. O al menos olvidándose de ciertas cosas, de ciertas personas, al menos durante unas horas. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Su noche no se habría terminado de poner de cabeza de no haber aceptado tomar tres rondas seguidas de _shots_ de tequila. Aun cuando se había excusado con que hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había tomado tequila y que rompía con los planes de su noche, Leanne había aparecido de entre las sombras, y si bien ambos se habían portado tímidos el uno con el otro varias horas antes, ahora se hallaban en un contexto diferente.

Uno donde la chica lo había tomado por un brazo, alejándolo de sus nuevos amigos, y había comenzado a bromear con él, Dan sin más, le devolvía el gesto y era participe de su conversación. Hasta que luego de una insignificante y totalmente amigable discusión, ella le había retado a tomar las rondas frente a una cantidad de testigos suficientes como para poder negarse así como así y no sentir culpa.

Dan habría declinado de la invitación sin rodeos, sin importar cuantas personas estuvieran viéndolo, de no haberse tratado de la chica del cumpleaños. Todos estaban animándolo, y la pequeña chica lo observaba burlona, como si fuera demasiado _viejo_ para poder seguirles el ritmo en esa cuestión. Dan en ánimos aún de formar parte de su broma, no pudo soportar su comentario, y le arrebató el primer _shot._ Se sentiría como un idiota de haberla tratado con su habitual indiferencia en su propia fiesta, y terminó aceptando.

Luego de ese episodio, las voces comenzaban a parecerle distantes, e inclusive se sentía extraño. Como si lo que estuviera viendo desde aquellos ojos fuera un reflejo, más no su realidad. Pese a parpadear en un intento desesperado por salir de aquel letargo, era inútil. La cabeza comenzaba a darle miles de vueltas, e inclusive estuvo a punto de tropezar, de no haber sido por Liam quien lo tomó de un brazo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Sonaba como un eco.

Dan asintió.

 —Solo necesito un minuto.

Se dirigió a prisa al baño, y apartado de la música, se recargó en la puerta y jadeó repetidas ocasiones. De pronto la habitación se sentía más calurosa, y terminó desabotonándose dos botones la camisa. Abrió las llaves de agua y se empapó la cara. Ésta comenzaba a sentirse adormecida. Sacudiéndose, en un intento por regresar a la realidad. El fantasma que veía en el espejo no tendría nada que ver con el Dan de la mañana siguiente, eso era un hecho.

Al salir de la pequeña habitación, Liam ya estaba esperándolo afuera, bajo las tenues luces del desierto corredor, quitándose las gafas y acomodándolas por encima de su cabellera. Su delgada silueta con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una pierna cruzada frente a la otra, su piel asomándose ligeramente por debajo de la camiseta. Dan lo contempló durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse a él. Le parecía deslumbrante. Familiar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no saldría de allí? —Preguntó divertido el castaño, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. En un intento por sostenerse.

Liam deshizo su gesto, agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Solo quería estar seguro de que estabas bien. —Respondió amablemente.

Dan se acercó torpemente hacia él, tropezando en el último paso, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en su pecho, colocando las manos del otro en su cintura, susurrándole al oído:

—Estoy _más_ que bien. ¿No lo crees?

El pelinegro sonrió, evitando responder la pregunta. La distancia entre ambos era casi nula, y aun cuando Dan había pasado toda la noche junto a él, no fue sino hasta ese momento, tan cerca, cuando se percató de lo mucho que sus ojos le parecían conocidos. Quizá habría sido esa calidez la que lo había hecho confiar en él así como así, porque le recordaban algo. Porque lo hacían sentir de cierta forma. _En casa._

Dan sonrió, apuntando más bajo y acercándose a su labio inferior, mordiéndolo levemente. Provocándolo, al hacer contacto visual con el más alto y disponiéndose a avanzar lejos de Liam, fracasando en dicha labor al haber sido detenido de inmediato. Liam lo había tomado por la muñeca, el castaño se mordió el labio, era exactamente la reacción que había esperado. Dan se colocó con la espalda en el muro, mirando fijamente a Liam, la sonrisa del castaño parecía ahora una mueca.

Las manos de Dan escalaron despacio desde su vientre hasta enredarse entre el cuello del pelinegro, acercándolo hacia él. Permitiéndolo sentir su respiración. Sus labios se rozaron un par de veces antes de comenzar a entrelazarse con los de Liam, tropezándose entre sí, los primeros segundos sin tener un ritmo constante.

Liam parecía no tener problema alguno en lo desastrosos que eran los besos del castaño en ese momento, al contrario, parecía buscarlos con mayor avidez. Deslizándose cada tanto hacia el cuello de Dan y dejando sellitos en él, que a la mañana siguiente se tornarían liláceos, llevándose consigo agitadas respiraciones del castaño. Ahogadas en el lejano eco de la música.

El cuerpo de Liam parecía recargarse cada vez más en el de Dan, y el castaño lo permitía sin objeción alguna. Buscando de manera casi inconsciente el roce de su entrepierna con la pierna del otro. Su mente comenzaba a desvanecerse, dejándose llevar por el hipnótico tacto del pelinegro por debajo de su camisa, colocando sus manos en la cintura del otro, manteniéndolo cerca de sí. En un intento por lograr que la fricción siguiera sucediendo.

Disfrutando solo unos segundos más lo que estaba ocurriendo. Enredando sus dedos entre tela de la camiseta. Pensando en lo diferentes que se sentían los besos de Phil. Él nunca lo hacía de esa forma, ni siquiera por mucha prisa que tuvieran. Éstos eran ansiosos. Dan pensaría que ambos estarían lo suficientemente desesperados para llevar ese ritmo. Tan rápido. A Dan nunca le había gustado que Phil lo tratara con brusquedad, no cuando se trataba de esa clase de tacto.

— _Phil._ —Jadeó.

Dan abrió abruptamente los ojos y se percató que aquel chico que estaba besándolo definitivamente no era él. Liam, parecía ni siquiera haber escuchado, estaba demasiado ocupado encargándose de su cuello.

—Mierda. —Colocó sus manos entre su pecho y el del pelinegro y comenzó a acrecentar la distancia entre ambos—No. Espera.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Liam contra la piel del castaño, aun mordisqueándola.

—No, no. Es solo que…—Dan lo empujó firmemente, demasiado para estar ebrio— ¡Dije que te detuvieras!

—Está bien —Liam retrocedió, agitado— Está bien.

—Lo siento, no quise… —Musitó Dan— Quiero decir… — _Creí que eras alguien más_ — Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase.

—No ahora ¿Cierto?

Dan asintió lentamente. Era mejor de lo que hubiera podido decir en ese momento.

—Lo entiendo por completo. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar demasiado. —Liam le dedicó una sonrisa a medias, y pasó una mano sobre su cabellera, poniéndose las gafas una vez más. Solo en ese momento volvió a ser Liam, y no alguien más.

Dan se sintió incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, y comenzó a avanzar a tientas hacia la sala. Sentía vergüenza de haber llamado _ese_ nombre. Aún si el (otro) pelinegro no había escuchado nada, o si había preferido no mencionarlo, para Dan había arruinado un momento así. El primero en mucho tiempo después de su ruptura.

Sin que se diera cuenta sus pasos lo habían guiado justo frente a los amigos de Liam, y quizá lo mejor era eso. Ya no quería volver a encontrarse con Leanne en lo que restaba de la noche. Liam lo había alcanzado solo unos segundos después, y a pesar de la negativa que le había dado el castaño, frente a los demás actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Aún conservaba su animada personalidad. Dan estaba allí, pero ya ni siquiera escuchaba las bromas ni los comentarios. Había perdido toda la energía que había demostrado ante los demás unas horas antes. Estaba cansado.

La música ahora era solo un eco, y los rostros de las personas que se encontraban frente a él eran todos borrosos.

Dan se había recargado sin pensarlo en el hombro de Liam, y sin poder controlarlo, sus párpados se sentirían más pesados. Quizá se habría dormido por al menos un minuto. No lo sabía. No lo recordaría.

—Hey Dan. —Liam susurró al oído del otro. Dan se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? —Balbuceó.

—Mis amigos y yo iremos a otra fiesta, cerca de por aquí. ¿Quieres venir?

—Gracias, pero…— _Apenas y puedo moverme_ — creo que he tenido suficiente por hoy. Ve, síguete divirtiéndote.

—Me lo pasaría mejor si vinieras conmigo.

Liam se acomodó y lo tomó por la cintura, besándolo una última vez. Dan correspondió torpemente el beso, contradiciendo sus propios deseos de unos minutos atrás. Desvaneciéndose cada vez más.

— ¡Liam! Fred nos va a dejar, vamos. —Exclamó un chico de cabellos rojizos.

Liam comenzó a alejarse de Dan.

—Te llamaré. —El pelinegro sacó su celular y lo agitó de un lado a otro.

Dan asintió, incapaz de seguir hablando, sentía que de hacerlo vomitaría. Liam avanzó hacia la puerta con los demás, abriéndose paso. Dan agitó la mano en el aire, despidiéndose del chico, quien le dedicaría una última sonrisa antes de sumergirse por completo en la masa de gente.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas y recordaría el momento en que se había despedido de él. Así como tampoco recordaría la dificultad con la que había llegado al baño apenas dos minutos después de haberse quedado solo, y justo a tiempo para evitar un desastre frente a todos en la fiesta; al sentir que se quitaba un peso de encima, encerrado en las cuatro paredes de aquel diminuto baño.

——

Dan despertó envuelto en un desastre de cobijas que apenas y cubrían su cuerpo. Las cortinas se encontraban abiertas de par en par, y la luz del sol le daba de lleno en el rostro. Parpadeó repetidamente esperando acostumbrarse a ello pero fue inútil. Rodó sobre su lado derecho y se cubrió torpemente el rostro con la cobija, sintiendo que el cansancio se apoderaba otra vez de él, e iba a dejarse vencer, cuando recordó que no se hallaba en casa, y de volver a dormirse, despertaría cuando la noche cayera.

Se destapó y se incorporó en la cama, mirando hacia todas partes. Buscó su celular en el buró, pero no fue hasta después de palpar sus bolsillos cuando lo encontró, junto a su cartera. Dos cuarenta y cinco de la tarde. Resopló. Aún sentía las náuseas al borde de la garganta, como si quemaran. La sed. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado de esa forma?

Se talló los ojos y pasó una mano sobre sus rizos. Se sentía fatal, pero tenía que moverse de todas formas. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró la casa hecha un desastre, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Dirigió sus pasos a la cocina.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —PJ lo saludó, exagerando el volumen de su voz, sosteniendo una taza de café entre las manos.

Dan se masajeó las sienes, y bufó al pelinegro.

—Haces demasiado ruido, PJ. —Espació cada palabra, acompañado de un peculiar gesto con las manos, como si subieran y bajaran.

PJ le dio la espalda un segundo, y sacó un vaso grande de cristal, sirvió agua en él y se lo pasó al castaño. Dan lo bebió tan aprisa que casi se lo tira encima.

— ¿Cómo llegué allá arriba? Quiero decir, lo último que recuerdo fue…—El castaño pausó. Parpadeando repetidamente. —Bueno, no recuerdo haber subido hasta tu habitación.

—Alguien quería utilizar el baño, pero tocaron y no obtuvieron respuesta. Después alguien me dijo que había visto entrar a un sujeto y que llevaba al menos unos diez minutos encerrado, y como hacía un rato que no te veía ni al chico de gafas con el que estabas, tuve la corazonada de que se trataba de ti. Gracias a dios solo estabas tú acostado en el suelo. Me hubiera sentido fatal de estar interrumpiendo _algo._

—Estás bromeando ¿Cierto? —Dan se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado.

—Amigo, estabas totalmente acabado. —PJ rio— Frank y yo te llevamos.

—Carajo. —Dan rio, apenas cubriéndose un lado del rostro ahora.

— ¿Te divertiste?

— ¿Me veo como alguien que se divirtió? —Dan rodó los ojos— Dime ¿Por qué me dejabas hacer estas estupideces en la universidad? No tienen nada de divertido.

—Te lo advertía, pero jamás me escuchabas.

— ¿Tú bebiste?

—Claro, pero no tanto como tú. —PJ se recargó en la barra de la cocina— ¿Quién era?

—Jamás me había embriagado tan rápido y con una resaca así, Peej. Te juro que estas cosas nunca me ocurrían en la universidad.

—Lo sé Dan, lo sé. Me acuerdo. ¿Quién era el chico?

—Te juro que ni si quiera iba a hacerlo. Es solo que…—Dan se sirvió otro vaso de agua—…Carajo, ni siquiera sé cómo me convenció. Y luego estaba Leanne, y sus estúpidos amigos….

—Iba a quedarme contigo, te lo juro, mi hermano y yo habíamos terminado todo, estuve buscándote, pero te vi con alguien más y preferí hacerme a un lado. Además cuando me viste ¡Me ignoraste! —Repitió la pregunta— ¿Quién era, Dan?

—Debiste haber seguido insistiendo de todas formas. —Dan colocó el vaso en la barra— No sé. Un niño, amigo de Lea.

— ¿Niño? ¿Cuántos años tenía? —PJ se burló. Dan le dedicó una mirada letal.

—Los mismos que Lea, no lo sé. Dijo algo así. ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?

—Cumplió veinte.

Dan enmudeció, su expresión quizá más asustada de lo que debería, y PJ simplemente no podía contener su carcajada. Esforzándose por no derramar su taza de café.

—Eres un monstruo Daniel. Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre.

—Claro que me acuerdo —Respondió ofendido el castaño.

— ¿De veras? ¿Cuál era?

—Mason... Denis…—Comenzó a murmurar, dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta del refrigerador, revolviéndolo y al final cerrando la puerta sin sacar nada de él. Acercándose otra vez a la barra. —…. Aldous… Cody.

—Admítelo, estabas muy ebrio. Te apuesto a que ni siquiera te acuerdas de su rostro.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tenía unos ojos y unos labios increíbles. —Respondió exagerando cada palabra— Incluso creo recordar haber sentido su abdomen. Han pasado años desde que estuve cerca de uno así. —El castaño tomó una manzana verde del frutero y la balanceó sobre su mano.

—Dan, por dios, escúchate. ¡Era un niño! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él? —PJ trató de recriminarlo pero terminó carcajeándose. —Espera… ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

— ¿Qué tengo? —Respondió asustado el castaño, tocándolo.

— ¿Necesitas que te preste una bufanda para _esos?_ —Rio PJ.

—Dios mío. —Murmuró el castaño, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

—Eres un sinvergüenza. —Bromeó el pelinegro.

—Tienes razón. Me siento terrible. —Dan se frotó el cuello con una mano.

Mordió la manzana, y apenas el sabor le lleno la boca la escupió por completo. Haciendo curiosas muecas de desagrado.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre pero todo me da náuseas. ¿Cómo es que esto no me pasaba antes? —Resopló.

—Estás volviéndote viejo, amigo.

—Todo menos eso, por favor.  —Dan negó con la cabeza, aun contemplando la manzana mordisqueada.

PJ simplemente se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Dan, gracias por haber venido.

—No me agradezcas, mejor ayúdame a deshacerme de esta estúpida resaca —Dan sonrió.

—Voy a ir a Londres mañana por la mañana a recoger un par de cosas. ¿Quieres esperarme, o prefieres que te lleve hoy en el auto? —Sugirió PJ.

—Tomaré el tren. No te preocupes. De veras tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa cuanto antes. Además tienes un montón de trabajo con la sala, no quisiera tener que molestarte. —Dan se burló.

PJ asintió y se dirigió al refrigerador.

—Bueno, voy a _desayunar_ y después despertaré a Frank. El desgraciado me tiene que ayudar a limpiar este desastre, y también pienso arrastrar a Lea en esto.

— ¡Liam! —Dan chasqueó los dedos.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Se sobresaltó el pelinegro.

—El sujeto. Se llamaba Liam.

—Bien Dan, bien por ti. —PJ se acomodó los rizos y suspiró aliviado.

—No estoy diciendo que voy a salir con él. Ni siquiera creo volver a verlo —Se excusó rápidamente, agitando las manos frenéticamente.

El pelinegro lo miró por encima del hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sigue siendo un gran paso.

Dan, inseguro aún por su respuesta, se encogió de hombros con la vista hacia la ventana, y solo pensó en la manera en la que había concebido a Liam como un espejismo de Phil en un principio. Esto, no se lo confesaría a PJ. No le arruinaría el triunfo que había creído obtener del castaño.

——

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde su aventura en casa de PJ. La parte que más lo tranquilizaba de vuelta en Londres, es que a diferencia de las fiestas en la universidad donde días después algunas de las chicas lo mirarían con desprecio por haberse acercado a sus novios a coquetear siquiera, en el trabajo nadie tenía idea de la locura que había vivido en Birmingham. Ni tendrían por qué saberlo, por mucho que se cuestionaran el origen de aquellas pequeñas marcas en el cuello del castaño. Dan había continuado con su trabajo de manera eficiente y eso era todo lo que importaba.

El cumpleaños de Leanne había sido una distracción a final de cuentas, y ahora que había tenido una oportunidad de sacar toda la euforia que tenía atrapada en el cuerpo desde hacía tanto tiempo, ahora canalizaba su energía a otras cosas más productivas.

Parecía haber escalado poco a poco de aquella vorágine de caos en la que estaba sumergido, y si bien se esforzaba ahora en su trabajo, no era tan duro consigo mismo como lo había sido unos meses atrás. Donde incluso prefería hacer horas extras, y terminar sus diseños en su oficina, con tal de estar fuera del apartamento. Aceptando tantas propuestas como pudiera con tal de ocupar su mente en ello. Incapaz de pisar su propia casa sin pensar en todo lo sucedido.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia diría que ese viernes en Birmingham le había mejorado la vida, o que había hecho que todo desapareciera. En absoluto. Pero no podía negar que había sido terapéutico, en una manera muy retorcida. Lo había hecho concentrarse menos en su ex pareja, y más en tratar de evocar uno a uno los acontecimientos de esa fiesta. 

Si bien podía recordar el momento exacto en el que había accedido a quedarse en la casa por capricho del otro chico, lo que vino después de eso eran fragmentos de los cuales apenas y podía sacar información.

Suponía que quizá se había llevado bien con Liam, después de todo, PJ insistía en que se le observaba muy divertido junto a él, y muchas otras personas en aquella fiesta habrían dicho lo mismo. Aquellos que habían visto de reojo la escena del corredor habrían estado de acuerdo también. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué habían platicado, y mucho menos qué lo había motivado a seguir a su lado durante toda la noche. Aún sería incapaz de admitir para sí mismo que quizá la razón por la que había decidido acompañarlo en primer lugar era el casi absurdo parecido que tenía con Phil.

Tenía espacios borrosos respecto a la fiesta, y aquellos que conseguía rellenar, los ponía en duda. Tal vez había exagerado a la mañana siguiente en la cocina, bromeando sobre haber tenido _algo_ con el pelinegro pero aquellas pequeñas marcas en su cuello que aún buscaban cómo desvanecerse lo llenaban de culpa. Tan ridículo como sonaba, porque sentía que algo ( _alguien)_ respecto a ellas se sentía mal y no sabía qué, aunado a la vergüenza que le provocaba el tener que incluir de manera espontánea pashminas en su vestimenta de todos los días al trabajo a modo de evitar que siguieran expuestas a la vista de todos, prenda que quizá atraía la atención aún más a que si hubiera preferido mostrar su cuello de forma normal.

No dejaría de pensar en toda la situación hasta un miércoles por la tarde, cuando su celular vibró desesperadamente con una serie de mensajes, interrumpiendo un documental que miraba acerca de la vida marina.

Dan no estaba acostumbrado a recibir mensajes, ni llamadas. Era muy estricto en cuanto a su horario de trabajo, y fuera de él prefería no saber nada. Sus compañeros lo entendían, y lo contactaban solo de tratarse de una emergencia.

Gracias a su apatía, había quedado con tan pocos amigos después de su ruptura, que (a excepción de PJ) aquellos con quienes supuestamente aún mantenía una relación preferían tomar su distancia de él. De tal forma que recibir varios mensajes de un número que ni siquiera tenía registrado lo inquietaba, y se encontró abriéndolos casi de inmediato.

 

_07340 481 936     Oct 25 · 18:48 pm_

_*Hey, lamento haberte mandado mensaje hasta hoy. He estado ocupado con la escuela._   
_*Además pasé días tratando de descifrar quién era “Dsqanirel” en mis contactos._   
_*Como sea, mis amigos y yo haremos algo en Halloween._   
_*¿Quieres venir, Dan? Puedo decirle a Fred que te recojamos en New Street. No le importará._

 

El castaño cerró los ojos, golpeándose la frente con el celular. No necesitaba seguir intentando recordar qué otros horrores habían ocurrido en la fiesta. Si le había dado el número y el chico tenía el descaro de invitarlo a salir así como así, la respuesta era evidente; tal vez no habrían llegado a otra parte, pero se había portado _demasiado_ amigable con él. Como si su cuello no hubiera sido evidencia suficiente.

Sorprendido consigo mismo porque tal vez a ese punto de la noche ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para hacer una cosa así, pero al mismo tiempo, sorprendido por haber escrito el número correctamente. Hubiera preferido poner mal un dígito, antes que su propio nombre.

Fastidiado se frotó las sienes, y por un segundo pensó en responder el mensaje, mintiéndole. Dándole falsas esperanzas, diciendo que acudiría aunque ciertamente no lo haría. Se detuvo justo al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que era, ni siquiera necesitaba pedir el consejo de alguien más saber si era una mala idea jugar así con él. No había necesidad de mentirle. Por supuesto que no iba a ir. Sin importar cuántos mensajes más vinieran, todos sufrirían la misma suerte. Serían ignorados. Ni siquiera se molestaría en bloquear el número, o en prestar atención a él.

Terminó el resto de la semana sin pensar más en aquella invitación, durante ella concentrándose en la fecha límite que tenía para entregar su trabajo, la cuál era precisamente unos días después del evento.

El fin de semana tal vez el remordimiento lo había alcanzado, como si le debiera algo a Liam y estuviera obligado a aparecerse en la estación de tren. Sin llegar realmente a convencerlo. En la oficina, quizá lo habrían notado un poco más distraído de lo usual. Inclusive el mismo día, mientras daba los toques finales a su trabajo, recibió un mensaje haciendo la misma pregunta que él se había hecho todo el tiempo: _¿Vas a venir?_

Dan leyó la pregunta un par de veces más antes de apretar el botón de bloqueo del celular.

Camino a casa había comenzado a llover, Dan no llevaba un paraguas y tuvo que soportar mojarse mientras llegaba un taxi que lo llevara a la estación de tren. Observando situaciones ridículas, como personas cubriéndose con lo que tuvieran a la mano o aquellos que corrían juntos riendo tratando de cubrirse los dos con una gabardina como si fuera un paraguas. Buscando refugio. Sonrió ante la imagen, recordando, quizá.

Una vez en la calidez de su apartamento, terminó por tirar todas las prendas mojadas en el cuarto de lavado y buscando rápidamente un cambio. Eligiendo unos viejos pantalones deportivos que utilizaba como pijama a veces.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina con ánimos de preparar algo, optando por pasta. Mientras esperaba a que esta estuviera lista, terminaba de ordenar los restos de la compra que había hecho dos días antes, pero que había estado lo suficientemente ocupado como para hacerlo antes.

Su celular descansaba sobre la barra, y comenzó a vibrar encima de ella. Dan cerró los ojos, casi seguro de quién sería el remitente.

 

_07340 481 936     Oct 31 · 15:37 pm_

_¿Nos veremos en la estación a las seis?_

 

Dan contempló el mensaje, antes de colocar el celular en su sitio. Una vez la cocina estaba ordenada y la pasta estaba lista, se acomodó sobre los sillones, prendiendo el televisor.

Decidió que esa tarde no tenía nada más que hacer.

 

———

_Noviembre._

_07340 481 936     Nov 01 · 19:40 pm_

_Mis amigos dicen que tienes una personalidad única y te extrañaron bastante en la fiesta de Halloween. Yo también te extrañé. Háblame cuando tengas tiempo. ¿Está bien?_

 

Dan había superado ya el desliz que había tenido hacia un mes atrás, pero estaba seguro que el chico aún no.

Podía decir tal cosa basado en las llamadas que recibía en mitad de la madrugada. Dan estaba seguro que no sería otro más que un hombre lo suficientemente ebrio y necio para hacerlo, y el único que llenaba ese perfil era Liam. Las primeras veces Dan despertaba, creyendo que se trataría de alguna emergencia o quizá una llamada de su familia, aun cuando hacia bastante tiempo que no se ponían en contacto con él por más urgente que fuera la situación. Después de haber dejado Birmingham de manera definitiva para asentarse en Londres, era como si lo único que lo convertía en un Howell era el simple apellido.

Al darse cuenta que el número no estaba registrado en sus contactos, ignoraba la llamada y volvía a dormir. O a intentarlo.

Diez días después de iniciar Noviembre aún seguía teniendo problemas con mensajes y llamadas de un número que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en bloquear porque no pensaba que éste fuera a seguir insistiendo. Dan no estaba seguro de querer abogar a su favor, pero también se sentía responsable por la situación porque no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes, ni siquiera para decirle que lo dejara en paz. Que hubiera sido lo correcto.

 

_07305 953 225    Nov 12· 03:48 am_

_Te quiero Dan._

 

Al mismo tiempo sentía lástima por lo entusiasta que era Liam respecto al castaño. Quien no había dejado de escribir un solo día, así hubiera sido para desearle buenos días y respondiéndose a sí mismo diciendo que no habría problema, que quizá estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo y que entendía si Dan no podía responderle pronto. Lo estaría esperando. 

 

_07340 481 936     Nov 16· 02:58 pm_

_¿Te parecería una locura si te invitara a pasar este fin de semana en Mánchester? Tengo que ir para ayudar a Fred con algo, pero sería divertido si pudieras abandonar Londres y escaparte conmigo._

 

Liam parecía un buen chico después de todo, con los fragmentos que tenía de él vía texto y lo que podía recordar de aquella fiesta, pero Dan no estaba seguro de querer intentar nada serio con él. No cuando no sería capaz de verlo a la cara sin antes pensar en otra persona. PJ había tenido razón aquella vez en la cafetería, Dan no era la única persona que tenía cabellera castaño oscuro, de la misma forma en la que Phil tampoco tendría la exclusividad de las características físicas que poseía. Habría millones de personas parecidas a ambos de una u otra forma, y tendría que aceptar que sería inevitable tropezarse con alguien así en un futuro, y que dependería solo de él dejar de ver su reflejo en otros. Pero aún no estaba listo.

Sobre todas las cosas, Dan no quería que nadie más tuviera que cargar con el desastre en el que estaba convertido en estos momentos. Ya no quería que nadie más lo conociera así. Ahora, se esforzaría por ser diferente. No lo haría por los demás, sino por sí mismo. Seguía siendo una obra en proceso, y esperaba que algún día pudiera terminarla, que no fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para perderse todas las oportunidades que llegaran a él.

Entre tantos quehaceres, y proyectos que habían surgido casi se pierde en las fechas, tanto que ya ni siquiera notó en qué momento habían pasado veinte días de Noviembre. Estaba agradecido que la empresa confiara en él de tal forma como para entregarle comisiones grandes y con clientes muy importantes. Considerando el desastre que había sido apenas unos meses atrás. Quizá su suerte estaba cambiando al menos en algún ámbito de su vida, y si seguía demostrando que su trabajo lo valía, pronto no tendría que seguirse preocupando por vivir solo y no compartir gastos con nadie.

 

_07305 953 225    Nov 21· 02:08 am_

_Quiero verte otra vez Dan. Te extraño._

 

Dan estaba encontrando cierto balance en el estrés que le generaban las fechas de entrega, y en mantener su mente ocupada y activa. Además de tratarse del pretexto perfecto para poder ignorar a Liam.

En alguno de sus mensajes inclusive había adjuntado una fotografía de unos boletos para un concierto, preguntándole si le gustaría acompañarlo. El más reciente había sido una propuesta para pasar una tarde en el _National Sea Life Centre_ en Birmingham. Aunque esa ocasión quizá lo que lo había hecho no poner cara de fastidio total, e inclusive reír, era el último párrafo.

 

_07340 481 936     Nov 22 · 17:52 pm_

_Supongo que la razón por la que no tengo respuesta alguna es porque tengo el número incorrecto._

_Si he estado escribiéndole a un extraño todo este tiempo… ¡De todas formas estás invitado al acuario, podemos ir como amigos!_

_Si estás interesado, y vives cerca. Solo házmelo saber._

 

——

_Diciembre._

_07305 953 225    Dic 05· 15:08 pm_

_Voy a ir a Londres pronto. Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Estarás allí?_

 

Dan había estado tan inmerso en sus proyectos que tardó días del casi recién iniciado Diciembre en notar la ausencia de ciertos mensajes constantes. Estaba ocupado en reuniones. En recuperar su ritmo. En cosas más importantes.

Las cosas iban saliendo tan bien que para fines de año se encontraría fuera de Inglaterra, y tenía que darse prisa en decidir el destino. Había decidido que saldría de viaje. Sería solo por unos días nada más. No sería la primera vez que saldría del país, ya lo habría hecho con sus padres cuando aún vivía con ellos, pero sería diferente. Esta vez celebraría su esfuerzo. Pagaría ese viaje sin ayuda de nadie. _Solo._

No querría referirse al viaje como una oportunidad para _encontrarse a sí mismo_ pero podría serlo, después de todo lo haría para distraerse de un montón de cosas. La mejor manera de comenzar de nuevo sería esa. No esperaba encontrar nada fuera de lo común, solamente un poco de paz, y regresar tranquilo a Londres.  

Liam ya había dejado de buscarlo, ya no recibía más invitaciones inesperadas a lugares en Birmingham y si bien Dan estaba aliviado porque así no tendría que sentirse incómodo por ignorarlo, también se sentía decepcionado. En el fondo disfrutaba la atención, y disfrutaba aún más el tener la oportunidad de ignorarla deliberadamente, porque a eso estaba acostumbrado; porque eso lo sabía hacer a la perfección.

Ahora que ya no la tenía, se sentía solo otra vez, y sus inseguridades atacaban otra vez. Tal vez Liam se había dado cuenta también que Dan no valía la pena y había sido más inteligente que cualquier otra persona que se había cruzado en su vida al darse cuenta de ello tan rápido. Dan no valía el esfuerzo. Eso sería lo mejor para el chico.

Se había ahorrado un montón de problemas y de intentos desesperados por tratar de llegar a alguna parte con Dan, porque si bien estaba soltero, no estaba disponible emocionalmente. No lo estaría en un buen tiempo. Tal vez simplemente no querría estarlo y aún no podía decidir si era porque aún quedaban restos de su relación anterior, o si se trataba del hecho de no querer volver a depender de nadie hasta que supiera quién era y qué quería. Hasta que estuviera listo para dar y no solamente recibir.

No obstante, se encontraba confundido porque si bien ya se había hecho a la idea que no había nadie que lo necesitara en los próximos días y tampoco habría motivo para que su celular sonara, las llamadas no dejaban de suceder. No eran mensajes, eran llamadas telefónicas. Algunas ya ni siquiera esperaban a la madrugada, sino que ocurrían en mitad de la noche. Le parecía extraño las horas que elegía para hacerlo, y aún más extraño que prefiriera llamar antes que escribir. Considerando que el chico parecía disfrutar más acompañar sus mensajes con emoticonos, y esos no podría usarlos al hablar. Dan pensaba estar recibiendo señales confusas por parte del chico. ¿Qué diablos quería?

Había sido bastante tolerante con la situación al respecto, y quizá uno de los motivos por los que prefería no responder nunca las llamadas o los mensajes era porque creía que de hacerlo se involucraría en la situación más de lo que ya estaba. Pensaba que eso le haría creer al otro que era una clase de invitación a seguir intentándolo. Si lo ignoraba, entendería cuál era la opinión de Dan al respecto.

Dan creía tener toda la situación bajo control pero no era así, cada vez lo desconcentraba más. Estaban volviéndolo loco. Algunas llamadas comenzaron a ocurrir a plena luz del día, cuando se encontraba cerca de sus compañeros de trabajo y cuando estos lo apremiaban a responder el celular, Dan se negaba. _No es tan importante. No es nadie._ Sus compañeros, considerando el carácter del otro, preferían no volver a insistir una segunda vez, soportando las expresiones de fastidio o hasta el mal humor de Dan posterior a recibir esas llamadas.

Quizá una de las cosas que debió haber hecho antes que cualquier otra, era verificar que se tratara del mismo número.

Liam había dejado de mandar mensajes después de la invitación al acuario, y ni una sola vez había decidido hacer una llamada telefónica por miedo a interrumpir o importunar a Dan en sus horas de trabajo, o molestarlo en casa si estaba cansado. No sentía que entre ambos existiera la confianza como para llamarlo. Después dejaría de sentir que el otro estaba interesado en él siquiera, dejando de contactarlo así. Liam había decidido que lo mejor era deshacerse del número del castaño.

El número que había querido contactar a Dan con tanta insistencia en el último mes no provenía de Birmingham.

 

_07305 953 225    Dic 23· 11:46 am_

_Hola Dan. ¿Podemos vernos?_

——

Navidad solía ser su festividad favorita.

Antes de vivir solo Dan no podía decir que la celebración le era indiferente por completo, porque no era así. Evocaba algo para él, y algo muy fuerte. Siempre habían sido malos recuerdos. Hasta antes de conocer a Phil, para Dan la navidad no era más que un simple recordatorio de lo triste que era su hogar en Birmingham. Así como un recordatorio de por qué quería huir a Londres cuando fuera mayor, para empezar de nuevo tan pronto terminara la universidad.

Este año, igual que el anterior, no había decorado con motivos navideños. Había tirado todo lo que quedaba de ello a la basura el mismo año en el que se fue. No necesitaba más recordatorios. Se había deshecho de lo que podía, o de lo que quería. Tampoco era como si tuviera planes respecto a la navidad o invitados a quien impresionar, ya no más. Las cenas y las fiestas se habían terminado para él. Él ya no organizaba nada. No tenía ganas de hacerlo. Quería estar solo ¿No era así?

Ahora que estaba solo ésta volvía a ser la misma época amarga que había sido siempre, y cómo no habría de serlo, si se había acostumbrado a pasarla junto a alguien más. Si había habido alguien que le había mostrado un lado totalmente diferente de ella.

Durante ese tiempo estaba lejos de ser su favorita bajo el significado religioso que ésta realmente tenía, ni siquiera por la mercadotecnia que era digna de admirarse en esas fechas y abundaba por todas partes, sino porque durante al menos tres años significaba una sola cosa. Tranquilidad. Aún con todas las fallas, las discusiones y los desacuerdos a lo largo del año, navidad parecía ser una fecha sagrada para ambos. Las cosas siempre salían bien allí. Las cosas siempre se arreglaban para navidad.

Cuando Phil se unió al escenario, sería él quien se encargaría de hacer del departamento un verdadero hogar. Ayudando también a hacer que dejara de estar tan vacío. Comprando muebles, trayendo algunos de los suyos. Llenándolo con su sola presencia. Phil lo hacía sentir en casa en más de un sentido. Lo hacía sentir protegido, como nunca se había sentido en casa de sus padres.

Una de sus memorias favoritas quizá era poner el árbol de navidad. Acabarían envueltos entre festón plata o azul, bromeando entre ellos. Saldrían a beber chocolate caliente. Incluso Dan pensaba que Phil exageraba al querer hacer que ambos ocuparan suéteres bordados con esos motivos navideños casi todos los días de diciembre. Pero la molestia que Dan aparentaba frente a Phil no era más que una farsa, él estaba feliz porque por primera vez se sentía parte de algún lugar, se sentía parte de alguien. Aun si esa seguridad era como un hechizo de media noche, que desaparecía tan pronto la festividad se terminaba.

Dan había recorrido un largo camino, ya no era el mismo hombre quebrado de hacía un año atrás, su corazón ya no dolía de solo pensar en él. No de la misma forma, quizá solo era nostalgia por los recuerdos, pero creía estar seguro que ya no se trataba de amor. Estaba seguro de encontrarse en mejor estado que en la última navidad.

Sin embargo, las memorias parecían atormentarlo cada vez con mayor intensidad conforme la fecha se acercaba. Su pecho se encogía de solo recordarlo, o imaginar qué tontería haría ese año si tan solo siguiera en Londres, junto a _él._ Las cosas siempre se arreglaban en navidad, pensaba. Y si tuviera una oportunidad este año… Si tuviera una oportunidad de verlo otra vez, no estaría seguro qué haría con ella.

Si bien ésta sería la tercera vez que soportaría diciembre solo en Londres, y apenas la segunda vez luego de su ruptura, y la segunda debería ser menos complicada que la primera, no podía evitar extrañar aquellos días tan reales, tan peculiares. Trataba de convencerse que ya había estado solo una vez en navidad, y que las cosas habían salido bien. Que sí era posible hacer las paces con la fecha, solo era cuestión de intentarlo. Tendría toda una vida para lograrlo.

Al recordar la primera navidad londinense que había tenido sin Phil, quizá había sido igual o más patética que las que recordaba en Birmingham. Aquella vez, cuando recién se acababa de mudar, sin una lujosa cena, ni regalos bajo el árbol. Apenas y había tenido dinero para pagar el alquiler gastando los últimos ahorros con los que había llegado a la ciudad. Pero había sido suya. Sin gritos, sin reglas, sin formalidades, sin reproches.

La había pasado comiendo ramen instantáneo, sentado en los viejos sillones que habían dejado los dueños anteriores del departamento, y que a la fecha aún conservaba. Contemplando un arbolito de navidad sintético casi sin ramas, sin esferas ni luces, que había encontrado en la bodega del mismo departamento.

Pero este año era diferente, y si acaso quisiera comer fideos instantáneos en navidad sería mero capricho y no porque fuera la única comida que pudiera pagar. Tenía un montón de cosas que no había tenido la primera vez y que había deseado. Se encontraba en un polo totalmente opuesto a cómo había iniciado en Londres. Tenía todo. Silencio, sobre todas las cosas. Tal vez más del que hubiera querido. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre para pensar, y su mente iba a lugares muy recónditos.

Hubiera preferido que ni siquiera le hubieran dado vacaciones. Llevaba apenas cuatro días de ellas y ya las odiaba. Los días le parecían eternos. El sábado se había convertido en el más tedioso de todos. Había agotado cualquier actividad que lo distrajera en los otros dos días, y las plazas estaban lo suficientemente abarrotadas como para acudir a ellas. Ir al cine o a tomar una taza de chocolate eran opciones que tendría que dejar para después, a menos que quisiera hacer filas de hasta dos horas.

Ahora faltaba solo un día para navidad, todos se habían asegurado de que estuviera consciente de ello con la publicidad en las calles, y las reuniones a las que lo habían invitado algunos de sus compañeros e inclusive el mismo PJ, Dan seguía sin ceder. Tal vez aún temeroso de volver a poner un pie en casa de su amigo y que la noche se tornara lo suficientemente agitada como para no poder medirse con las copas de vino tinto. No, Dan quería estar solo. Sería un domingo como cualquier otro, y no se pondría festivo de último minuto.

Su cena esta ocasión habría ser igual de cotidiana que las semanas normales. Había ordenado pizza y se sentía satisfecho con su decisión. Pero eso había sido todo. Eso era lo más emocionante que había hecho el domingo veinticuatro.

De modo que ese día, habría matado por estar ocupado en las oficinas, aun si no había nadie ese día. O tener al menos un proyecto con el cual trabajar. La presión de la fecha seguía siendo demasiada, no quería estar encerrado en casa, pero tampoco quería aceptar ninguna de las invitaciones que ya le habían hecho. Quería algo diferente, pero no estaba seguro de qué cosa, además ya era de noche. Ya no quedaría nada que hacer.

Habría preferido recibir una llamada que lo sacara del aburrimiento, algo que lo obligara a dejar su casa y lo vacía que ésta se sentía. Estaba volviéndose loco, el silencio era demasiado.

Y allí estaba.

Eran las diez de la noche con cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando su celular sonó. El tono de llamada apenas resonó unos segundos. Dan estaba lo suficientemente malhumorado y tenso como para dejar pasar una oportunidad de desquitar toda esa frustración con alguien. No se contendría por nada, y la respondió.

—Escucha Liam, estoy harto de tus estúpidos mensajes. Lo que creas que hay entre tú y yo, no va a pasar. ¿Entiendes? Me equivoqué esa vez. Solo… —Titubeó— Déjame en paz, estoy saliendo con alguien más. ¡Deja de llamarme!

— _Entiendo que no nos hemos visto en un largo tiempo pero no esperaba que me cambiaras el nombre._ —El hombre al otro lado de la línea rio.

Dan no estaba seguro de recordar la voz de Liam, aquella vez había estado muy ebrio como para poder evocarla con facilidad ahora después de un par de meses, pero esa definitivamente no lo era. La conocía a la perfección. No había manera de olvidarla. Era profunda. Hablaba con tranquilidad. Toda la adrenalina que había sentido segundos antes ahora se duplicaba.

— _¿Dan? ¿Sigues allí?_

Dan apretó los párpados con fuerza, conteniéndose. Tratando de tranquilizarse. No quería que su voz delatara lo mucho que esos segundos de oírlo otra vez lo habían afectado. Tratando de sonar lo menos sorprendido que pudiera.

—Sabía que no tenía que haber respondido. —Murmuró.

— _Espera…_ —Suplicó.

Meses atrás hubiera hecho lo que fuera por oírlo así hubieran sido unos segundos. No, ya no. Él no podía estarle haciendo eso.

Tenía que colgar el teléfono, eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer, y aun así no era capaz de lograrlo. Estaba paralizado. Una parte de sí quería seguir escuchándolo, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca. No era lo mismo imaginar su voz dentro de su cabeza que escucharla en tiempo real, dirigiéndose a él otra vez. Si cerraba los ojos incluso parecía que lo tenía a su lado. Susurrándole, como si le importara.

¿Por qué algo tan sencillo como despegarse el teléfono del oído y apretar el botón rojo se complicaba de esa forma? Dan quería gritar, perder la calma, reclamar, decirle que se fuera al carajo. Cualquier cosa. Pero de sus labios no salía nada, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar.

— _Quiero verte._

 

_“Jódete. Yo no quiero volver a verte”._

 

Esas eran las palabras exactas que había querido gritarle al teléfono, pero no pudo. Su corazón se deshizo con la manera en la que suplicó verlo una vez más.

 

_“Te veo en media hora”._

 

Eso fue lo que en realidad le respondió, y en cuanto las palabras dejaron sus labios, se había odiado a sí mismo. No podía recuperarlas, Phil ya las había escuchado, y Dan podía jurar que la sonrisa que esbozó el otro se traspasaba entre la línea telefónica.

La velocidad con la que corrió a su closet después de haber colgado el teléfono era extraordinaria, la desesperación por tratar de encontrar un atuendo que lo convenciera por completo en menos de quince minutos era patética. Había terminado por elegir una camisa motivos blancos y negros, que si se observaba desde lejos, daba la ilusión de estar hecha a base de simple encaje, pero tejía calaveras en realidad, junto a sus ajustados jeans negros de siempre. Equivocándose dos veces al abotonar la camisa. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo.

Dan siempre cometía errores, y quizá éste podría llevarse el premio, por ser el más grande. Cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho en el pasado quedaba opacada. Salir de su casa a las once de la noche, porque su ex pareja quería verlo era lo más estúpido que había hecho jamás. Esto no era otra cosa más que él siendo necio. No tenía ninguna obligación de aparecerse, no es como si Phil fuera a perderse en Londres y lo necesitara esa noche. Él le había mostrado la ciudad. Phil sabía cómo manejarse solo en Londres. No sabía qué esperaba de ello.

_Por supuesto que lo sabía._

Phil no haría un viaje desde Mánchester solo para burlarse de él una última vez. Él no le pediría verlo si no fuera porque habría _algo importante_ que tuviera que decirle. Esta ocasión sería diferente. La noche tenía una sensación diferente. Dan no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones ni tener altas expectativas sobre su encuentro, pero era como si no pudiera evitarlo. Todos los argumentos de los que creía haberse convencido se habían desmoronado en cuestión de segundos. Solo había bastado una súplica. Porque Phil quería verlo después de tanto tiempo. Podrían hablar igual vía telefónica que en persona y Phil había preferido lo segundo. Dan no podía imaginarse otra cosa. ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para verlo en persona? Tendría que ser algo bueno, algo que lo involucrara de una forma u otra.

O tal vez estaba exagerando.

Camino al club Dan había tratado de rebatir aquella idea y todo su entusiasmo. Convencerse de actuar tranquilo. No le mostraría que era el mismo desastre de siempre. Actuaría como si todo hubiera sanado por completo. Quizá hasta le daría la impresión de estar mejor sin él, que era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y por eso había aceptado la invitación. Porque ya podía verlo y no sentir nada al respecto.

Todas sus ideas se contradecían.

No. Necesitaba verlo porque tenía que darle un fin a ese ciclo después de un año. Hablar con él una última vez y ser capaz de despedirse de él, como no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. De demostrarse _a sí mismo_ , no a Phil, que no importara qué tan cerca estuviera del pelinegro, él también ya había aceptado que lo suyo se había terminado y que estaba listo para seguir adelante. Sí, de eso se trataba. Por eso iba a verlo. No esperaba nada más de esa reunión.

Solo quería terminar con todo de la forma que fuera, esa era la realidad.

Si había una cosa segura, era que encontrarse con Phil así fuera para decirle en persona que por fin lo había superado de alguna forma u otra, seguía tratándose de una pésima idea. Las alarmas en su interior prácticamente se reventaban por hacerse notar, pero quedaron minimizadas. Todas las advertencias que de manera inconsciente tratara de hacerse.

_Todo va a estar bien._

Porque eso es lo que la desesperación hace por las personas. Trata de disuadir las advertencias por más evidentes que sean. Logrando que la gente se aferre con la vida a la menor muestra de un ápice de atención que les lancen, haciéndoles creer que se trata de una oportunidad. Arriesgando todo. Incluso su estabilidad emocional, por mucho que ésta haya tardado en buscar la manera de construirse.

El lugar que Phil había elegido le parecía inusual. Dan sabía exactamente dónde era, no solo porque lo había visitado un par de veces con sus compañeros de trabajo (cuando aún se llevaba bien con ellos), sino porque estaba cerca de su casa. Demasiado, quizá. Si había escuchado bien Phil le había pedido verse en el _Ministry of Sound_. No era algo que él hubiera esperado, considerando que Phil nunca había sido de clubes nocturnos. Aun cuando Dan lo había intentado convencer alguna vez de que lo acompañase. Phil se había negado sin más y Dan había abandonado esa idea para siempre. Nunca conseguiría convencer de nada a Phil, aun cuando Phil sí tenía ese poder encima de él. Después de todo este tiempo.

La ocasión, casi a inicios de su relación, en la que Phil le reprochó la pésima relación que tenía con el alcohol y que no le gustaría verlo así más, se había dado cuenta que al otro no le gustaban las noches de fiesta. Verse con Phil en un club donde ese era el principal atractivo simplemente no tenía sentido, ni siquiera recordaba que él tuviera un hábito por la bebida. De todas formas, no había hecho más preguntas al respecto mientras lo llamaba.

 _Ministry_ no le parecía exactamente un lugar para hablar seriamente, si eso era lo que Phil quería. Era un sitio para pasársela bien, bailar y divertirse despreocupadamente. Y era tal vez eso lo que lo confundía aún más respecto a las intenciones de su invitación. Eran mensajes bastante contradictorios.

El club recién acababa de abrir sus puertas y el sitio ya comenzaba a llenarse, era de esperarse, existirían demasiadas almas incapaces de guardarse en casa y menos en una fecha como esa. Habían acordado verse en el bar de _The Loft_ , una de las cinco salas del club, considerablemente más pequeña y por ende menos concurrida que _The 103_ , el recinto principal.

 _The Loft_ apenas y tenía gente. Dan se sentó en los sillones de piel que rodeaban las mesas, rechazando dos invitaciones a tomar un trago con desconocidos apenas diez minutos después de haber llegado. Argumentando que tenía una cita con alguien más. Dan se sonrojó cuando los extraños se fueron, pensando en lo que había dicho. No sabía exactamente si era una cita, además no sabía exactamente si esa era la palabra que realmente quería ocupar para volver a verse con su ex. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ignorar esa idea.  En su lugar, continuó esperando encontrarse con la silueta del pelinegro atravesando el arco que conectaba ambas salas. Bajando la mirada a la mesa de madera y concentrándose en ella ahora.

Habían pasado al menos quince minutos desde su llegada y en ese lapso sus pensamientos se habían vuelto un desastre. Había demasiadas cosas que no entendía, la pregunta que más lo atormentaba y la más importante quizá, era por qué.

¿Por qué elegir un club? Si se hallaba en Londres bien podía visitarlo en casa, allí tendrían más privacidad. Podrían discutir lo que fuera que fueran a decirse aún mejor. ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo? Si Phil ni siquiera se había molestado en contestar sus llamadas en los primeros meses, y hasta había querido borrar su existencia de su vida. Hacer de cuenta que ni siquiera se conocían.

Y una de las que más curiosidad le despertaban era ¿Cómo diablos conocía _él_ el club? Es decir, hasta sabía los nombres de las salas y cuál de todas sería la más adecuada a la situación. A Dan le había tomado al menos unas cuatro visitas al club aprenderse la ubicación de las salas.

Enterarse que habría salas a las que no podría meterse sin invitación, como _The VIP_ o _The Box_ , o que la diferencia entre _The Loft_ y _The Baby Box_ era que aunque ambas eran más pequeñas e íntimas que _The 103_ , la diferencia más notable sería que la segunda no tendría mesas. _The Baby Box_ solamente tenía lugar para música y la pista de baile. No tendría ningún lugar para la tregua después de una agitada sesión de baile. Dan estaba seguro que los sitios como el _Ministry of Sound_ no eran exactamente los lugares favoritos de Phil, se preguntaba también en qué momento había cambiado aquello. Si acaso Mánchester hubiera sido un nuevo comienzo para Phil en más de un sentido.

Dan estaba absorto tratando de responder a sus propias preguntas, tanto, que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando su visión fue obstruida por unas palmas que ahora reposaban sobre sus ojos. Phil se apartó de inmediato y tomó asiento junto al castaño.

Dan no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De verdad era él. En algún momento de su espera pensó que incluso podría tratarse de una broma y que Phil jamás aparecería, pero esa idea había quedado descartada por completo. La invitación había sido real. Phil estaba allí junto a él. Y su corazón de pronto se había acelerado, como si esta fuera la primera vez que lo viera después de darse cuenta que sentía algo por él. Como en aquella cafetería hacía muchos años atrás.

Phil lo había saludado alegremente, pero Dan seguía observándolo en silencio, como si no quisiera perder un solo detalle suyo otra vez porque no sabría cuándo volvería a tenerlo así de cerca. Porque no sabría si esa sería la última vez. Se detuvo para apreciar la camisa azul con detalles negros que vestía el otro. Esa era su favorita, se lo había dicho muchas veces y Phil la usaba cada que podía. De manera casi inconsciente Dan se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de acomodarlo en caso de encontrarse desaliñado. Reparando apenas en que Phil también debería estar viéndolo detalladamente.

—No creí que fueras a venir. —Habló Phil.

—Yo tampoco. —Respondió inseguro. Se relamió los labios.

Phil le sonrió. _Le sonrió_. Los últimos meses habían sido malas caras y muecas. Dan prácticamente la había olvidado, junto con la sensación de adrenalina que venía con ella. Había olvidado que se sentía ganarse una sonrisa del otro. Apenas y llevaban unos minutos juntos y Dan no sentía que fuera capaz de resistir toda la noche. Toda la calma que creía haber construido se había desvanecido por completo en cuestión de segundos. Incluso creía estar olvidándose de lo que iba a decirle. De por qué estaba allí. Por qué había aceptado verlo.

—Espera un segundo. —Phil se levantó y se dirigió a la barra.

Tal vez tendría que salir corriendo en algún punto. Volver a verlo era más presión de la que creería poder soportar. No podría hacerlo. Levantó la mirada en dirección al otro, y lo vio regresar con dos vasos, de contenido color azul. Apenas y los había puesto en la mesa, Phil ya se encontraba bebiendo su coctel.

— ¿Q-Qué carajo es eso? —Cuestionó Dan, señalando el color.

— _Blue Lagoon._ Bébelo. Te va a gustar. —Sugirió con tranquilidad el pelinegro, acercándole el vaso otro tanto. —Te lo aseguro.

—Está bien —Respondió el castaño sin dudarlo un segundo. Dan negó con la cabeza apenas unos segundos después. Allí estaba de nuevo, cediendo. Era increíble que lo hubiera convencido de esa forma. Con algo tan simple como una bebida.

_Estúpido._

Dan sacudió las manos, negando. No había venido a tomar cocteles con Phil, él quería hablar. Justo como quería hacerlo un año antes y no había tenido la oportunidad porque le había dado la espalda. Esta vez, no permitiría que las cosas fueran en la misma dirección. Phil iba a escucharlo a como diera lugar. Aun cuando no estaba seguro exactamente de qué es lo que iba a decirle. O al menos averiguaría por qué diablos lo había citado. Lo intentaría.

Dan comenzó a juguetear con el popote de la bebida, sin tomarla realmente. No querría seguir las instrucciones de Phil. Pensando una manera de romper el hielo, quizá si lo preguntaba directamente podría terminar pronto con la situación, y volvería a casa cuanto antes.

—Así que Phil, exactamente ¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres? Creí que estabas viviendo en Man…—Dan se tensó, incapaz de continuar, y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Con la mirada en el vaso. Pretendiendo que no lo había dicho. Se suponía que eso _no lo sabía._

Se suponía que no sabía nada de él luego de su partida, porque esa información pertenecía a sus redes sociales, y eso implicaría que Dan aún las había revisado después de la ruptura. Que había querido saber de él. Al menos no había arruinado la frase mencionado primero a su novia. _(¿O ex novia, ahora?)_

Phil no estaba tan desatento a sus palabras como su despreocupada mirada lo hacía parecer, y arqueó las cejas de inmediato. Esperando que completara su frase. Dan tartamudeó tratando de enmendarlo pero fue inútil, y por fin terminó por mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mánchester. Claro. —Respondió sin más rodeos. —He estado de visita en Londres desde hace unos días.

— ¿Por qué? —Se apresuró el castaño.

—Porque te extrañaba. —Pronunció con delicadeza, levantando una mano y llevándola al rostro del castaño. Dan la apartó de inmediato casi enfadado. El pelinegro parecía divertido por su reacción.

_Cállate._

Dan suspiró, era increíble que hubiera aceptado ir en primer lugar. Por supuesto que esa iba a ser la clase de noche que podía esperar en un club. No estaba seguro si Phil llevaba cocteles previos encima, porque esa sería la única explicación que tendría para ese carácter tan… tan… Phil nunca había sido así. Phil no se burlaba de él.

—No es cierto. —Dan murmuró. El volumen de la música le había impedido a Phil escuchar su respuesta. El pelinegro no hizo énfasis en ello, y con la barbilla recargada en una de las palmas de su mano, prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Te ves diferente. Ya decidiste dejar de alaciar tu cabello, eso es genial. Aún recuerdo cuando no podíamos salir a ningún sitio sin que antes te encargaras de ocultar tus rizos. Te quedan mejor.  —Sonrió— Siempre los preferí, era más fácil aferrarse a ellos.  —Estiró una mano para tocarlos con suavidad, en esta ocasión el castaño no lo ahuyentaría, solamente se tensaría ante el comentario. Dan sabía a qué se refería.

Las luces de color rosa de la habitación hacían un gran trabajo al disimular el rubor que comenzaba a escalar en las mejillas del castaño. Bajó la mirada. Dan no quería responder con algo parecido, y mucho menos con un cumplido pero fue casi imposible.

—Tú también te ves bien hoy. Esa camisa siempre te quedó bien. —Dan pronunció casi avergonzado.

Phil negó con la cabeza y bebió otro poco del extraño coctel azul.

—Yo me veo exactamente igual, tú eres quien no deja de impresionarme. Te ves increíble, mejor que antes, _cariño._ —Arrastró la última palabra.

Dan maldijo en voz baja, casi riendo. Sabía que Phil estaba evadiendo el tema principal, el motivo de su visita. Y la forma en la que se refería a él le parecía tan inusual, porque quien estaba sentado junto a él definitivamente no era el hombre con el que había salido alguna vez. No lo recordaba tan atrevido. ( _Grosero)._ Lo que sea que le hubiera pasado en Mánchester sin duda lo había convertido en una persona diferente. Tal vez había sido ella.

Tal vez esa no era la situación, no podía culpar a la pobre chica y tampoco tenía modo de saber si es que ella había sido influencia alguna. Tal vez ese solo era Phil cuando se ponía borracho. Después de todo no estaba seguro, nunca lo había visto así. Desconocía qué clase de persona era él cuando bebía. Dan se sentía decepcionado, no estaba seguro exactamente cómo esperaba que el otro lo recibiera pero esa no era la forma. No lo había hecho sentir a salvo como siempre había sido, al contrario, la sola forma en la que su mirada azul se posaba sobre él lo hacía sentir incómodo. Dan se encontró concentrándose en un azul diferente, el de su vaso intacto.

—Vaya, parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuve en Londres. —Anunció Phil, sin esperar una respuesta como tal.

Dan sabía exactamente cuando había sido _la última vez._

Phil continuó:

—Quiero decir, tiene apenas unos meses que vine ¿Febrero? ¿Mayo? No lo recuerdo bien. Solo fueron unos días. Pero en ésta ciudad pareciera que el tiempo se duplica. No lo sé, a veces hasta me parece que avanza demasiado lento. Como si uno pudiera perderse en ella si se distrae. ¿No lo crees?

Se había equivocado. Dan se tensó. Phil sí había regresado a Londres después de su ruptura, y lo pensó aún con mayor insistencia. Si había vuelto antes ¿Por qué ponerse en contacto hasta ahora? 

Agradecido por la inmensidad de la ciudad y que no hubiera tenido la mala suerte de encontrárselo por casualidad así fuera a metros de distancia, mucho menos el tener que verlo cara a cara en esos momentos. Porque de haberlo visto por las calles en esas fechas no habría tenido tanto autocontrol como creía estar teniendo ahora. Se habría perdido. Habría cometido locuras, que comprometieran su dignidad. Se hubiera humillado, tal vez aún más de lo que estaba haciéndolo ahora. Dan sabía que estaba ocultando algo, su paciencia había desaparecido y ni siquiera pudo contenerse.

— ¿Por qué no llamaste a alguien más? Estoy seguro que tienes muchos amigos en Londres. No es como si hubieran desaparecido después de que me… —Pausó— Cuando te mudaste.

—Porque quería verte solo a _ti._ —La manera tan delicada en la que lo dijo casi lo hace creer en sus palabras.

—No, de verdad ¿Por qué estás otra vez aquí? —Insistió.

—Ya te lo dije, tenía muchas ganas de verte otra vez.

—Phil, no soy un imbécil. —Respondió fastidiado. Levantando la mirada de inmediato. Confrontándolo.

—Ah ¿No lo eres? ¿Entonces por qué estás sentado junto a mí en _Ministry_? Pudiste haber ignorado mi invitación, no tenías que haber venido. Yo no te obligué a hacerlo, solo lo sugerí.

La tranquilidad con la que sus palabras fueron pronunciadas lo dejó atónito. Phil lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas, esperando una respuesta. Dan no podía.

Dan desvió la mirada a otra parte. No supo cómo responder siquiera. Quizá eso había sido más duro de lo que había esperado, pero era la verdad. En ese momento estaba compartiendo una mesa con él porque así lo había querido, y sin saber exactamente por qué. Suspiró. Sus expectativas de la noche habían decaído en cuestión de minutos. Phil ya no era el mismo, y ese era un nuevo hecho que tendría que aceptar.

Inseguro porque ahora tendría que reescribir eso sobre la idea que tenía del otro. Phil quien siempre lo haría sentir mejor sobre él mismo. Phil quien siempre le daría la razón. Phil quien haría lo que fuera porque Dan se sintiera cómodo con él, y jamás se dirigiría a él de una forma tan cruda. Phil quien lo trataría con delicadeza en todos los sentidos y aspectos de su vida juntos.

Tal vez lo mejor había sido no haberlo visto, y así quedarse con el recuerdo del hombre dulce y bondadoso que alguna vez había conocido. No conocer al hombre insensible que era ahora, sin filtro alguno entre sus pensamientos y su boca. No quería recordarlo de ahora en delante de esta forma. Como alguien a quien ya no le importaría herir a Dan así fuera solo con sus comentarios. No quería romper sus ilusiones de él. En el fondo no quería desencantarse de Phil. Quería seguir enamorado de él de alguna forma.

_Tal vez él siempre fue así, y no quisiste verlo._

El pelinegro rio al observar la incomodidad del otro y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo.

—Somos amigos ¿Cierto? Por eso estamos aquí. Somos mejores amigos que no se han visto en un largo tiempo.

La manera tan despreocupada en la que se refería a él, como si se hubiera tratado de una nimiedad dolía. Como si esa relación no hubiera sido la cosa más grande que había ocurrido en la vida de Dan. Como si Phil no supiera lo importante que había sido en su vida durante varios años, y lo mucho que había significado para él, quizá hasta ese mismo momento. Que le quitara méritos a lo que habían sido para reducirlo a un simple _amigo_ era estúpido. Se sentía terrible.

—No, no lo somos. —Dan respondió fríamente antes de disponerse a levantarse de los sillones. —Es más tienes razón. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

Phil lo tomó de una muñeca, deteniéndolo. Sin borrar aquella burlona expresión de su rostro.

—Dan, vamos. Toma un coctel conmigo, es todo lo que estoy pidiéndote. Hablemos.

El castaño reparó en la manera en la que el tacto del pelinegro reposaba en su piel. Había pasado tanto tiempo. El agarre que Phil tenía sobre su muñeca quizá un poco más desesperado de lo que debía haber sido, apresándolo por completo aún si intentaba soltarse de él. Se sintió electrificado. Necesitado. No podía caer por una estupidez así, pensó.

Dan creía que su cadena de malas decisiones no podría llegar a extenderse siquiera otro poco, pero al haber aceptado de mala gana el sentarse junto a Phil por mera compasión una vez más, ésta apenas y estaba tejiéndose.

Veinte minutos se habían sumado rápido, y ahora llevaba media hora a su lado, y cada minuto desde que había aceptado quedarse le parecía insoportable. Desviando la vista cada tanto entre las palabras de su interlocutor, y hacia la salida de la sala. Sin participar de manera activa en la conversación. Asintiendo de vez en cuando, pretendiendo que le importaba. Concentrándose en la nueva cara de Phil que había conocido, aferrándose a esa idea y tratando de aceptarla aunque doliera. Si para el final de su visita podía convencerse de que él otro ya no valía la pena, el día siguiente sería más fácil. Phil pidió una ronda más de _Blue Lagoon_ , dejando así tres vasos llenos en la mesa ahora.

—Te he extrañado últimamente, he estado pensando en ti, de veras.

—Por favor Phil, deja el acto —Bufó el castaño.

—Pero vine a Londres por otra razón. —Phil lo miró, esperando captar su atención de inmediato.

—Adelante, estoy escuchándote. —Dan ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la vista. Seguía jugando con el popote de su coctel. Aún sin beberlo.

—He estado viniendo por mi trabajo. ¿Recuerdas esa tontería de la estación de radio de la que te hablé y no funcionó la primera vez? Porque aparentemente no era lo que necesitaban, y ya sabes… Todas las excusas que me dieron en su tiempo.

Dan asintió. Sus palabras continuaban lastimándolo, y tal vez el otro no lo había notado, pero Dan seguía prefiriendo la verdad. Esa noche quería solamente la verdad. Quería terminar con el ciclo de ruptura, y tomaría lo que fuera que el otro estuviera ofreciéndole. Lo sacaría de su sistema esa misma noche. Dan no era la razón principal. Él ya no significaba lo suficiente como para ser el motivo por el cual había pisado Londres otra vez. Tenía que aceptarlo a como diera lugar. Dan respiró profundamente, mirando hacia el techo. Parpadeando con rapidez. No lloraría, por supuesto que no.

Phil continuó:

—Antes de irme de Londres seguí tu consejo. Volví a intentar ponerme en contacto con ellos, hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Justo cuando me mudé a Mánchester comencé a rendirme con la idea, y mientras me gastaba lo último que tenía ahorrado estaba buscando un nuevo empleo. Uno que no fuera tan miserable, y terminé como profesor un tiempo. Era ridículo, lo odiaba. —Rio con su propia historia antes de consumir más de la bebida azul— Pero unos meses después, mientras resolvía qué diablos iba a hacer con esa situación, me llamaron. ¡Dan, me llamaron! ¡Conseguí el trabajo de mis sueños! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Genial, Phil. —El castaño sonrió, sin verdaderamente estar entusiasmado por lo que el otro decía.

—Por eso he estado yendo y viniendo. Pronto voy a mudarme de vuelta. Nunca debí haber dejado Londres, lo extraño como no tienes idea. Estoy muy, muy, _muy_ emocionado por regresar.

—De veras eso es genial. —Respondió Dan antes de dar un gran trago a su vaso por primera vez en la noche. Disponiéndose a terminarlo cuanto antes para poder abandonar el club. Cerrando los ojos porque el sabor era más fuerte de lo que esperaba, aun cuando el dulce estaba allí para disfrazarlo. ¿Qué diablos era?

—Es como si la ciudad tuviera cierta magia. Quiero decir, Birmingham no estaba nada mal, pudiste haber conseguido un departamento allá también, y aun así lo dejaste por Londres, y no creo que quieras volver allá después de tanto tiempo ¿O sí?

—Sí, tienes razón. —Respondió Dan sin poner verdadero cuidado en lo que decía el otro.

—Lo que trato de decir es que Mánchester también es genial, me he divertido allá pero hay algo en Londres que simplemente no me permite decirle adiós.

Dan lo miró fijamente. Phil no se percató en la expectativa que había en su mirada marrón, como si allí estuviera lo que Dan había querido escuchar. Phil continuó hablando, sin prestar atención al otro.

—Quería verte y contártelo en persona porque pensé que te lo debía. Tú trataste de apoyarme con éste proyecto, quiero decir, tú me convenciste de que lo intentara aun cuando yo pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo y que no había manera que esto sucediera. ¿Recuerdas? La noche que nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde conversando sobre ello.

—Claro que me acuerdo.

_Fue la noche antes de que termináramos._

Dan ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer oír otro poco más, había sido una mención ligera a ese día y Phil ni siquiera se refería a _ese_ momento en particular, era solo lo que habían discutido. Ese día Dan había elevado sus expectativas por los cielos, solo para que fueran destrozadas a la mañana siguiente sin cuidado alguno.

Por un segundo el pecho de Dan comenzó a sentirse más pesado, y todo se debía a que su mente había vuelto a ese día. Se había equivocado. No quería saber nada de él. Ya no quería oír otra palabra suya. Se perdió las palabras de Phil por un segundo, absorto en ese día. En pensar en lo difícil que había sido para él tratar de dejarlo atrás. Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora, de vuelta en el club, se había encontrado apresurándose por acabar con el coctel antes de poder protestar y explotar ante Phil una vez más. Tenía que salir cuanto antes.

—La razón por la que esto va a suceder en primer lugar es por ti, no lo habría logrado ni lo habría intentado una vez más de no ser por ti. Gracias Dan, de veras.

—Yo no te obligué a hacerlo, solo lo sugerí. —Respondió Dan. Phil rio inmediatamente, apenas notó que eran sus mismas palabras de hacía unos minutos.

—Suficiente de mí ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Ah, no mucho en realidad. Las cosas no han cambiado. —Anunció Dan. Inseguro a qué se refería realmente con eso.

—Es un año que me perdí de tu vida. Claro que debe haber cosas que han cambiado. —Lo animó Phil, apretándole el hombro.

—Te lo prometo, casi nada en mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente. Mismo departamento. Sigo sin tener un perro. Aún no tengo un auto, y bueno, tampoco sé manejar muy bien como para tener uno. —El castaño rio, el pelinegro lo imitó.

Dan tampoco tenía demasiado que contarle. ¿Qué habría de decirle? Si había gastado todo su tiempo en tratar de superar lo que había pasado, se había odiado sí mismo después de la partida del otro, incluso hasta durante un tiempo había perdido la motivación para seguir intentando seguir adelante. Se estaba recuperando. No era exactamente la clase de cosa que pudiera contarle. No era como si eso le importara al otro. Phil había avanzado sin él, a pasos agigantados y Dan no podía demostrarle que él seguía estancado en el mismo punto de partida, que no había sabido qué hacer sin él a su lado para dirigirlo.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu trabajo? ¿Sigues allí?

—Están saliendo bien. —Respondió apresuradamente— Escucha Phil, me alegra que te esté yendo bien pero —Miró a su vaso vacío y trató de excusarse— te prometí solo uno y ya lo cumplí. Feliz Navidad adelantada, supongo. Debo irme, tengo que tomar un tren mañana temprano a Birmingham para ver a mi familia, y…

_No puedo seguir viéndote._

Dan apenas y había logrado alejarse de la mesa, listo para sumergirse en la multitud del _103_ y dirigirse a la salida del lugar cuando Phil lo detuvo otra vez.

—Dan, por favor. —Rio— No has hablado con tu familia en años. ¿Eso cambió cuando me fui? Anda, quédate un rato conmigo a celebrar, te necesito.

El tono tan necesitado con el que lo había dicho casi le hace caer con sus palabras. Pero seguían sin sonar auténticas del todo. Se burlaba de él, pero cómo había esperado por oír algo así por parte del pelinegro. Era como un imán.

Dan estaba dividido. Quería irse, no podía soportar otro minuto a su lado y creerse capaz de contenerse y no confesarle lo mucho que él _sí_ lo necesitaba. Pero sobre todas las cosas también quería quedarse, tener su atención, estar una vez más con él era algo que había anhelado desde hacía bastante tiempo, aun si le hacía daño. Aún si Phil ya no pensaba en él de la misma forma en la que Dan sí lo hacía.

—Solo uno más. Con una condición… —Respondió Dan. Arrepintiéndose en el segundo en el que las palabras habían dejado sus labios. Era una terrible idea. —Solo respóndeme algo.

—Soy todo tuyo.

—Hace un año… —Dan tartamudeó un par de veces antes de pronunciar la frase. La sonrisa se Phil no se había desvanecido. — ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Phil ni siquiera titubeó.

—No lo sé.

Dan rio amargamente. Había esperado un año para hacer esa pregunta y cuando la oportunidad se presentó ni siquiera pudo obtener una respuesta. Por supuesto que no podría esperar nada más de él esa noche.  No admitiría la existencia de alguien más así como así. No confirmaría o negaría ninguna de las teorías que el castaño había sacado al respecto apenas unos meses atrás. No podía esperar una respuesta sincera de él ahora, ya no era la misma persona.

—Sigue divirtiéndote Phil. —Respondió, decepcionado.

Dan le dedicó una última mirada, y le sonrió. Despidiéndose con la mano. Había apenas dado unos cuantos pasos cuando su voz, firme, lo detuvo.

—No puedes irte.

Dan creía haber escuchado mal, y regresó a la mesa colocando ambas manos sobre la superficie, con una expresión nueva en el rostro. Casi divertido por lo estúpidas que habían sido sus palabras.

— ¿A qué carajo te refieres con que no me puedo ir? ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi papá tratando de detenerme? Te digo que voy a irme. —Respondió Dan entre risas. Sin moverse un solo centímetro.

El pelinegro rápidamente le sonrió. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, Dan podía verlo. Ésta no era como las anteriores donde se reía de él. Esta sonrisa la conocía muy bien porque era su favorita, aquella sonrisa ridícula donde su lengua se asomaba entre sus dientes. Cuando bromeaban.

—No soy tu papá, y no quiero serlo, pero _tú_ no puedes irte antes de responderme una cosa. —Condicionó Phil, poniéndolo a prueba.

— ¿Ahora soy yo quien tiene que explicarte cosas a _ti?_ —Dan seguía sin borrar aquella sonrisa. —Esto es ridículo.

Phil se levantó, sin alejarse totalmente del asiento, acercándose un poco más hacia él, y Dan ni siquiera intentó retroceder. Susurrando en su oído.

— ¿Quién es Liam?

El castaño resopló entre risas, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Maldiciendo para sus adentros la existencia del joven.

—No puedes estar diciendo esto en serio.

—Lo digo en serio. —Phil respondió mientras volvía a sentarse.

—Es… —Dan negó con la cabeza, tartamudeando— No importa.

—Pensaste que _yo_ era él, cuando llamé. Y dijiste que estabas viendo a alguien más. Tiene que ser alguien importante —El tono en el que Phil pronunció esas palabras hacían sentir a Dan como si estuviera ocultándole algo. Como si tuviera que justificarse.

—Es solo un sujeto que conocí, pero no me dejaba en paz y dije eso solo para molestarlo, pero no es… —Dan se excusó rápidamente, y sin darse cuenta, ya había tomado asiento junto al pelinegro.

Phil lo miraba atento, con las cejas arqueadas y jugando con su pulgar sobre su propio labio. Complacido, casi.

—Así que no estás saliendo con él. —Aseguró.

_No necesitas explicarle nada._

—No. —Respondió el castaño apresuradamente. Y en un gesto por ignorar su acusatoria mirada azul se encontró tomando uno de los cocteles que había en la mesa y lo bebió de inmediato, ignorando lo terrible que le había parecido la primera vez, y disfrutándolo en esta ocasión. Phil tenía razón, eran buenos.

El castaño volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?  —Preguntó, pretendiendo no saberlo.

— ¿Si estoy saliendo con alguien? —Intentó Phil. El castaño asintió ante su pregunta.

Phil pareció considerarlo unos segundos antes de darle una respuesta.

—Eso no importa.

— ¿Por qué no habría de importar? —Preguntó con evidente nerviosismo el castaño. Él necesitaba saberlo.

_¿En verdad lo necesitaba?_

— ¿Te importa a ti? —Respondió el pelinegro con suavidad.

Dan negó, bajando la mirada. Lo había arruinado, toda la indiferencia y la expectativa alrededor suyo que creía haber construido se había desmoronado. Su desesperación se había colado en aquella pregunta. Phil suspiró, recargándose en el hombro de Dan solo un segundo.

—Dan… —Llamó su nombre con delicadeza— No creas que no lo noté.

El castaño se tensó, listo para escucharlo regodearse sobre sí mismo. Lo último que necesitaba era que Phil supiera lo mucho que su respuesta lo había incomodado, y peor aún, que utilizara aquello en su contra. Considerando la manera en la que lo había tratado en toda la noche, no habría manera que dejara escapar una oportunidad así para hacerlo sentir peor.

— ¿Notar qué cosa? —Murmuró Dan.

—Te bebiste _mi_ vodka.  —Acusó Phil.

Dan se sacudió al otro de encima, con un movimiento brusco y lo miró ofendido.

—No, no lo hice —Respondió con la voz aguda.

—Dan, explícame por qué está vacío mi segundo vaso.  —Reprochó Phil entre risas. —Yo no lo he tocado, y tú solo pediste uno.

—Lo siento. Te pediré otro para que me dejes en paz, entonces. —Dan rio. Mientras se levantaba hacia la barra.

Se sintió aliviado porque Phil no había querido perseguir más el tema, y Dan esperaba que esa fuera la última vez en la noche que hablaran de una cosa así. Al llegar al bar pidió de manera casi automática dos _Blue Lagoon_ , y mientras esperaba a que estuvieran listos miraba de reojo a la mesa donde se encontraba con Phil. Había pedido dos, como si fuera él quien bebería uno, y ni siquiera lo había notado.

Pensando en cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Dan se encogió de hombros, y se relajó. Había cientos de parejas que al terminar se convertían en amigos, y Dan quería más que cualquier otra cosa seguir en contacto con el otro. Saber si Phil no lo odiaba, después de todo ese tiempo y a pesar de cómo se había portado con él una vez. Podría llegar a ser la alternativa perfecta, y con un poco de tiempo se acostumbraría.

Después de todo, lo que había entre ellos tal vez estaba en una situación complicada pero había abierto camino para algo más tranquilo. Algo que no demandara demasiado de ambos, y algo con lo que tal vez Dan podría cumplir mejor. Dan no sabía cómo participar en una relación amorosa de manera exitosa, pero definitivamente sabía cómo mantener una amistad cuando en verdad lo deseaba. PJ era el vivo ejemplo de ello. 

Sacudió la cabeza, relajándose. Phil había tenido razón al principio, esa noche solo eran un par de amigos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Aunque Dan no podía evitar sonreír al pensar que Liam lo había puesto celoso, al menos en un pequeño porcentaje, al punto de tener que preguntar sobre el estatus que tenía en la vida del castaño.

La voz del bar tender lo sacó de su cabeza, entregándole sus cocteles y ahora se encontraba de vuelta a la misma mesa que había dejado atrás. Phil se encontraba revisando su celular, y Dan solamente carraspeó, sin querer interrumpirlo más. Phil al percatarse de su presencia lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y extendió la mano para recibir la bebida. Dan tomó asiento junto a él.

—Así que, _Danny_ …

—No me llames así, _Philly._ —Rio.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio, tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo debido al repentino cambio de humor del otro.

—Está bien. Ganaste. —Colocó las manos frente a él, en señal de rendición —Lo que me estaba preguntando era…

— ¿Qué cosa? —Interrumpió Dan, tranquilo.

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

Dan lo observó desconcertado. No estaba seguro a qué se refería exactamente.

—Planes como… ¿Qué? ¿Esta noche? No lo sé, tal vez quedarme un rato aquí contigo y después volver a casa, no lo suficientemente ebrio como para decirle al taxi a dónde ir, supongo. —Respondió Dan, un poco confundido, y sin filtrar sus palabras. Sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba diciendo. A lo que había accedido.

—No, planes como… ¿Qué sigue para ti? Yo sé exactamente la dirección que voy a llevar en cuanto regrese a Londres. Quiero decir, ¿Qué vas a hacer con _tu_ vida en un par de años? Siempre supe que eras el mejor arquitecto que esta ciudad pudo haber conseguido, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Basta. —Murmuró.

— ¡Estoy siendo sincero! Solo piénsalo, tienes muchísimo talento Dan, no me gustaría ver que lo desperdiciaras en un lugar donde no lo aprecian en su totalidad. Me encantaría saber que te está yendo increíble, que estás haciendo lo que siempre quisiste hacer. Me gustaría oír tu nombre algún día fuera de Londres. Fuera de Inglaterra.

Dan negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, nunca he pensado en eso realmente. La verdad es que me gusta solo preocuparme por lo que está sucediendo en el momento. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en qué sucederá mañana. —Se encogió de hombros.

Phil lo observó serio, antes de levantar su vaso y dedicarle una sonrisa completa.

—Brindemos por eso entonces. Por lo que está pasando aquí y ahora.

Dan lo consideró, antes de imitarlo y chocar ligeramente su vaso con Phil, repiqueteando el cristal. No había ninguna clase de prisa en beberlo, pero para Dan se sentía de esa forma, y bebió al menos la mitad del vaso de una sola vez.

Habían continuado conversando de todo y nada, hasta terminar haciendo bromas sobre las mismas personas con quienes se encontraban en la sala. Era una tontería, pero suficiente como para hacerlos reír a ambos y mantenerlos entretenidos otro rato más. Sin discusiones. Solo risas. Dan quizá se había encargado de pedir otra ronda más de _Blue Lagoon,_ y Phil lo había sorprendido después con una ronda de mojitos.

— ¿Ves al sujeto de allá, con la chamarra blanca? —Dan cuestionó. Phil asintió.

Dan tartamudeó, buscando hacer un chiste sobre él y continuar con el ánimo de unos minutos atrás.

—No... No sé qué decir sobre él. —Terminó riendo solo justo antes de la última palabra y el pelinegro quedó confundido. Carcajeándose un segundo después por su torpeza.

—Olvídate de eso Dan. La comedia no es tu futuro, descártala de tus planes. —Sonrió.

—Qué bueno que jamás pensé en dedicarme a ella. Sería un fiasco.

— ¿Sabes quién sería una excelente comediante? —Preguntó Phil con seriedad.

— ¿Quién?

—Tu mamá.

—Phil… —Se quejó.

Dan se llevó una mano a la frente, avergonzado y tratando de contener la risa. Empujando al pelinegro con ambas manos, de tal forma que casi se cae sobre el sofá. Phil se acomodó entre risas.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce? —Dan interrogó, tratando de sonar lo más serio que podía pero su aguda voz lo delataba, estaba a punto de reírse. Le era imposible, y al final soltó una risotada.

— ¡Te reíste! —Exclamó casi triunfante.

—Cállate Phil. —Pronunció suavemente ahogando la última risita. Negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo.

Dan se levantó y se acercó al bar una vez más. Dos horas después ya no eran los mismos adultos complicados. Se estaban divirtiendo con las cosas más tontas y eso lo hacía feliz. Tal vez era el alcohol el que los hacía convertirse en personas tan simples, no lo sabía. Lo único que le importaba es que en esos momentos ya no tenía miedo, se sentía bien junto a Phil. Como nunca.

Phil movió su vaso de un lado a otro y lo miró detenidamente. Dan no pudo soportar la curiosidad de aquellos ojos azules.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Dan, no puedo creer que vayas a cumplir treinta. Quiero decir, aún recuerdo cuando eras un niño que apenas había llegado a la ciudad.

Dan casi se ahoga con el mojito, tosiendo rápidamente.

—Aún falta demasiado para eso. Apenas es diciembre. Y no acababa de llegar a la ciudad cuando te conocí. ¡Ya llevaba un año aquí! —Se excusó.

— ¿Pero no te hace sentir diferente respecto al futuro?

—Ya te dije, no me gusta mucho pensar en qué pasará después. Además, sabes que los cumpleaños nunca han sido mis favoritos.

—Vamos Dan, son treinta años ¿No te emociona? Podríamos celebrarlo en grande.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso. —Bebió un poco más— Y no, no gracias. No quiero hacer una gran fiesta solo para que otros vengan a celebrar en mi nombre, mientras _yo_ me encargo de que _ellos_ se diviertan. Me gustan mis cumpleaños discretos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti de todas formas.

— ¿Por qué? No hice nada. —El castaño rio.

—Porque has llegado hasta este punto en tu vida, con tus propios medios.

Dan sonrió, tímido.

—Sabes que no es cierto. De no haber sido por ti... —Confesó— Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, tal vez no sería la misma persona que soy ahora. Toma un poco de crédito también, no me molesta.

 _No sería el mismo. ¿Y qué clase de persona soy ahora?_ _Él te convirtió en este desastre. ¿Por qué le agradeces?_

—Yo solo estuve allí a tu lado, creyendo en ti. Justo como tú lo hiciste conmigo. —Respondió Phil sin un ápice de duda.

—Eso era suficiente. —El pelinegro desvió la mirada al oír su respuesta.

Dan se sentía ahora lo suficientemente tranquilo a su lado como para decir una cosa así. Era como en los viejos tiempos, ya no sentía que era la misma persona de hacía unas horas. Podía confiar en él, Phil no se reiría de él otra vez. Habló nuevamente.

—Sabes algo… Tienes razón. Sí hay algo diferente en mi vida desde que te fuiste.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es algo tonto, pero creo que por fin las cosas han recuperado su ritmo. Tardaron tiempo en volver a su sitio pero ahora todo está yendo mejor. He encontrado cierto balance en estar solo. Creo. —Ambos lo suficientemente nublados por el alcohol como para darse cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras.

—Me alegra oír eso. Te lo mereces. Yo también encontré algo que me ayudó a recuperar mi ritmo.

 _Alguien_ , pensó Dan, pero no quiso indagar más en el tema. Dan simplemente asintió.

Aún contaban con una ronda extra de mojitos, que Dan se había encargado de pagar pese a las súplicas de Phil sobre _dejar que él se encargara de eso_. Daba igual quién pagara, los beberían de igual forma. Dan acercó una mano hacia un vaso.

—También te he estado mintiendo. —Declaró por fin.

Phil arqueó las cejas, su expresión esperando que su duda fuera resuelta. Intrigado.

—Entonces sí has estado saliendo con alguien. —Inquirió Phil de manera juguetona.

Dan colocó el mojito otra vez en la mesa, y extendió las manos, confundido, su expresión casi ofendida.

—No, idiota. No estaba mintiendo sobre eso. —Respondió entre risas— Me refiero a que sí tengo planes.

—Oh, claro —Phil asintió, tomando su mojito. — ¿De qué tipo?

—Un viaje al extranjero, la próxima semana.

—Diablos, Dan eso es increíble. Estoy muy feliz por ti. —Lo animó rápidamente el pelinegro. Colocando un brazo encima de sus hombros.

El corazón del castaño comenzó a latir con rapidez. No estaba seguro si eran los efectos del alcohol, la emoción en ese momento o a qué se debía, pero ahora él tampoco tenía un filtro. Sus palabras simplemente quedaron expuestas.

—Nunca salimos juntos del país. No tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo. ¿No crees que sería una gran idea?

—Eso sería…

—Alguna playa en el otro lado del mundo. México, tal vez.  —Se apresuró a decir.

—Dan, por favor…—Phil sonrió.

—Ven conmigo. —Suplicó— Ni siquiera tenemos que ir tan lejos. ¡A Barcelona!

 Dan se había separado y había comenzado a hacer ademanes como si tratara de bailar flamenco. Phil negaba con la cabeza, riendo ante sus gestos. Tomándolo por las manos, deteniéndolo, y el castaño solamente reía.

—Vamos Phil, tenemos que hacer una locura mientras aún podamos.

—Pero no _esa_ clase de locura.

— ¿Y qué otra clase de locura estarías dispuesto a hacer conmigo?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué te gustaría a ti, Dan?

—Cualquier cosa.

Ambos se dedicaron miradas empáticas. Como si aquello fuera todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento. El confort de la mirada del otro.

La noche comenzaba a sentirse más calurosa, y ésta avanzaba sin cuidado. Pronto ya no eran las once de la noche, sino las dos de la madrugada. La música que se colaba del _103_ eran ritmos distintos a los que se vivían en _The Loft_ , y solo ahí Dan lo pensó. Si se encontraban en uno de los mejores clubes de la ciudad, tendrían que sacarle provecho de alguna forma.

—Phil, exactamente ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Poniéndonos al día con la vida del otro —El pelinegro lo miró extrañado, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia. — ¿Bebiendo? ¿Divirtiéndonos?

—Mírate, digo, míranos. ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo bebiendo cuando la fiesta está allá! —Dan señaló la salida a la sala principal.

—No, creo que yo paso. —Alegó Phil, jugando con el último sorbo que quedaba de su mojito.

Dan rodó los ojos, y suspiró.

—Por favor. Te supliqué millones de veces que me acompañaras aquí, bueno, tal vez solo una… ¡Pero ahora que estamos aquí deberíamos aprovecharlo! No sé cuándo será la próxima vez que tengamos una oportunidad así.

—Tal vez la próxima vez sería si celebramos tu cumpleaños. Podríamos regresar aquí. —Bromeó el pelinegro.

—Olvídalo, eso no va a suceder. Vivir aquí y ahora ¿Recuerdas? —El castaño resopló.

—Dan, sabes perfectamente que no puedo bailar. ¡Es imposible! —Se excusó rápidamente, sonriéndole. —Por eso no quería acompañarte nunca, no quería avergonzarte. ¡Esa es la verdad!

Dan le devolvió el gesto, y comenzó a tirar de su muñeca, obligándolo a levantarse de los cómodos sillones de piel.

—Tonterías. Todos pueden bailar.

—No, Dan. ¡Espera, me voy a tirar esto encima! —Phil trató de salvar el coctel en el forcejeo. Resistiéndose entre risas.

— ¡Arriba! —Dan tomó con ambas manos uno de sus brazos y ejerció mayor fuerza

—Está bien, está bien. Me rindo. —Phil terminó por levantarse rápidamente de los sillones antes de provocar un accidente, solo para detenerse a tiempo. Encontrándose cara a cara con el castaño. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. El incesante aroma a alcohol que despedían ambos con cada exhalación.

Sin otra alternativa por la proximidad, se miraron. Phil fijándose con atención por primera vez en toda la noche en cierto par color avellana, bajando la mirada hacia los labios entreabiertos del otro. Dan sonriéndole, antes de soltarlo y retroceder, llevándolo a rastras a la barra. Pidiendo rápidamente una ronda de _shots_. El bar tender los miró fastidiado, como si aquel par de ebrios no tuviera suficiente con el estado en el que se encontraban, pero no se los negó. Tampoco le importaba realmente, siempre y cuando siguieran pagando. Al recibirlos Dan le acercó uno a Phil, brindando y rápidamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir el líquido pasar y liberando un áspero sonido de su garganta.

—Ven Phil, vamos a divertirnos.

Phil jamás ha sido adepto de visitar clubes nocturnos, le parecían ridículos y una pérdida de tiempo. La gente perdía su dignidad bajo la influencia del alcohol, y quizá esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba ver a Dan en esas condiciones cuando salían. No quería que la razón por la que Dan fuera honesto con él era por unas copas demás. Pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes, ahora él también comprendía la situación. Las cosas siempre eran más fáciles así. Tal vez debió haberlo aceptado antes.

En los últimos meses había desarrollado una tendencia por visitarlos para acercarse exclusivamente al área del bar. Había comenzado en cuanto obtuvo la noticia del empleo, sus amigos lo habían invitado a una noche de karaoke para celebrar, y quizá bebió más de lo debido, divirtiéndose más de lo normal. Se encontró volviéndose adicto a la sensación.

Probando por si solo un par de veces en algunos clubes de Mánchester. No quería molestar a sus amigos, y tampoco era como si quisiera tener compañía mientras bebía. No lo suficiente como para recordar llamar un taxi y dar la dirección correcta. Posteriormente cuando tendría que visitar Londres, haría una previa investigación, buscando lugares que estuvieran a la altura de lo que buscaba. Allí fue cuando encontró _Ministry_ , y le pareció un gran sitio. Había lugar para todo. _The Loft_ sería discreto, pero era perfecto. Nunca se había encontrado con la seguridad de permanecer más de un rato en _The 103_ , allí era donde acudía la gente que de veras buscaba hacer que el costo de la entrada valiera la pena, dispuestos a bailar y pasar una noche inigualable.

Cuando comenzó a frecuentar los clubes no tenía interés en bailar, él solo quería sentirse arropado por el ambiente. Era menos patético beber en un club rodeado de cientos de personas disfrutando la noche y con música a volumen alto, que hacerlo en un _pub_ cualquiera donde el hombre de al lado estaría igual o más deprimido que él. Ambos eran lugares ruidosos, la diferencia era casi nula, pero Phil seguía prefiriendo los clubes.

Posteriormente y en ciertas noches comenzó a preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si hubiera salido de fiesta con Dan de vez en cuando. A veces pensaba en ello a plena luz del día. Imaginando los resultados. Sabía que él tenía un pasado interesante en la universidad, había hablado de ello un par de veces, y Phil simplemente se sentía curioso respecto a ese lado del castaño. Aun cuando había sido él quien deliberadamente había limitado esa parte de la personalidad del otro.

Esa noche cuando propuso el _Ministry Of Sound_ como punto de encuentro había sido casi automático, allí iba cada que regresaba a Londres. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Sus planes no habían sido realmente otros más que ver al castaño y darle las buenas noticias, pero parecía como si se hubieran alineado a la perfección.

Considerando lo reacio que se había portado al principio, no esperaba que esa noche Dan tomara el control y menos que lo arrastrara a la pista de baile en _The 103_. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ese era comportamiento típico de Dan. Conocía al chico a la perfección, y a pesar de perder contacto durante un año parecía no haber cambiado ni un solo día.

Primero se alejaría o se negaría a participar en cierta situación, y al final terminaría cediendo. Como si tuviera miedo de acercarse en primera instancia. Por eso, cuando Dan se había negado a quedarse con él a tomar un coctel, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Dan siempre aceptaba, sin importar qué. Tal vez aprovecharse de esas debilidades del otro no era lo correcto, pero no se detuvo.

Dan lo había arrastrado a la pista, y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba integrándose a la escena sin problema alguno. Brincando y moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro apenas había escuchado la música, concentrado en ello. Phil aún tenía dificultades con eso, sin importar que el alcohol estuviera haciendo efecto en él desde hacía unas horas. Sabía que era la inexperiencia, junto a la ligera vergüenza, las que lo limitaban en primera instancia sobre dejar ir su cuerpo y permitirse sentir la música de verdad.

No podía decir que no estuviera en contacto con los géneros musicales que ponían en el _Ministry Of Sound_ , los conocía muy bien, a veces hasta habría canciones que pensaría eran buenas, pero una cosa era escuchar la música mientras se hallaba en el bar y otra muy diferente era participar de manera activa. Envolverse en ella. Jamás le prestó atención a la manera en la que las personas en los clubes disfrutaban la música, y si era posible lograrlo de alguna manera. Jamás se fijó en los pasos exactos de baile, hasta ese momento.

Sin importar la dirección en la que mirara, parecía que todos los asistentes hacían lo mismo. Saltar de un lado a otro, mover las caderas y los hombros sin compás alguno y agitar las manos como cada quién lo prefiriese, cada una de estas acciones con cierta velocidad según la melodía lo indicara. Algunas veces con mayor euforia, y en otras, dejándose llevar por la calma. Era la energía la que convertía aquellos toscos movimientos en un ritmo, eran las circunstancias las que permitían que todo eso tuviera sentido en la pista de baile.

Era la manera en la que Dan perdía control de su cuerpo la que lo había convencido que en esa noche, no importaba en absoluto el hecho de que no tuviera la menor idea sobre cómo bailar. Simplemente lo haría, porque estaba con él otra vez. Porque necesitaba a Dan para mantenerlo anclado a esta clase de cosas, porque él lo hacía sentir como si nunca hubiera cometido un solo error. Como si con Dan siempre tuviera una oportunidad de enmendarse. Ambos creían que no podrían sobrevivir la noche sin la compañía del otro, y era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se dieran cuenta que eso no era totalmente cierto. Simplemente tenían miedo a estar solos. Dan en su apartamento, Phil en el club.

Dan notó el animado cambio que había sufrido su acompañante y sonrió complacido. No podía creer el poder coercitivo que unas cuantas copas ejercerían sobre el pelinegro. Habían logrado lo que él nunca había podido hacer sobrio. Convencerlo de salir a bailar con él un rato. Disfrutando la compañía del otro bajo las luces de aquel cielo sintético de colores, tropezando el uno con el otro, riendo cada que alguno de los dos estuviera a punto de caerse gracias a alguna bebida que alguien derramara sobre la pista, o simplemente porque sus movimientos serían muy torpes. Haciendo el ridículo con sus pasos de baile, sin miedo. Sorprendiéndose la primera vez que del escenario salieron cámaras de humo llenando todo el recinto y la habitación se iluminó con láseres diferentes. Atentos al momento en el que el ritmo de las canciones cambiara abruptamente, porque tendrían que cuidar no ser aplastados por los demás si la melodía emocionaba al público.

Phil estaría muy ocupado tratando de hacer que Dan dejara de gritar la palabra _shot_ cada vez que el DJ incluía en su mezcla alguna canción que le pareciera particularmente buena, o como Dan las había llamado, _jams_. Y pidiéndole que bajara la voz cuando las cantaba a todo pulmón, desafinado, olvidando la letra y ganándose miradas curiosas de aquellos que estuvieran a su alrededor. Pero aún con todas esas cosas, era una de las mejores noches que había pasado con Dan, o con cualquier persona. No había parado de sonreír.

Ante los ojos de Phil, Dan se veía increíble. Su rostro concentrado en la música, repitiendo ocasionalmente algunas de las letras de las canciones. El ver a Dan así, iluminado por las luces púrpuras, resaltando sus facciones le daba a Phil una sensación diferente. Mágica. Hipnótica. Como si no pudiera cansarse de admirarlo en la pista de baile. Admirar la facilidad que tenía su cuerpo para envolverse en todo ese ambiente. El castaño intentaría en algunas canciones, aquellas cuyo ritmo lo permitieran, que Phil lograra estar en el mismo sitio que él, a veces acercándose más, a veces rozándolo ligeramente con sus caderas. Separándose de igual forma, con lentitud. Provocándolo, pretendiendo que no había hecho nada más. Estaba bailando.

Dan estaba borracho, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarlo todo, igual que la última vez. Y haría lo que fuera por contenerse, por no continuar bebiendo hasta caer inconsciente. Esta vez no querría olvidar un solo detalle de la noche. Querría recordar la mejor noche de todo su año. Aún bajo la influencia del alcohol, ambos estaban divirtiéndose. Dan no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así de feliz. Porque todo estaba saliendo bien. Su mirada se encontró con la del pelinegro, ambos dejaron de moverse, respirando agitadamente.

Los altavoces del recinto seguían poniendo música digna de una gran fiesta, pero ninguno de los dos podía continuar con el ritmo. Sorprendidos consigo mismos porque habían gastado al menos cuarenta minutos allí. Tanto el castaño como el pelinegro acordaron una tregua sin palabras, para recuperar el aliento, deteniéndose y tomándose de la mano para no perderse entre la gran multitud, saliendo de la pista de baile y recargándose en uno de los pilares del edificio que se encontraba hasta el fondo de la pista. Ambos se miraban sonrientes, compartiendo con ese simple gesto una complicidad.

Phil, inclusive se sentía como si viniera de un sitio diferente, como si la fiesta que había tomado lugar antes hubiera ocurrido en otro plano, y no en aquella pista de baile. Ensimismado con la manera en la que Dan se desabotonaba la camisa solo un poco en un intento por no ser víctima del calor, Phil lo imitó con los primeros botones. Ambos bañados en sudor, bajo la oscuridad apenas iluminados por las luces láser de colores que recorrían sus cuerpos de arriba abajo. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, en silencio, tratando de recuperarse para la siguiente ronda. Sin saber realmente qué decirse. La música aún era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hablar sin esforzarse.

—Dan —El pelinegro se acercó y pronunció en su oído. —Te debo una.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Yo te debo una a ti. No sabía cuánto necesitaba salir de mi rutina hasta hoy.

_Cuánto necesitaba verte._

Dan lo abrazó, hundiendo su barbilla sobre el hombro del otro, su tacto apretó con fuerza la húmeda camisa de Phil. Permaneciendo así durante unos minutos. Phil lo había estrechado entre sus brazos también. Inseguro sobre si quería decirle algo respecto a eso o no.

—Phil, quisiera decirte que lamento… —Hubo una larga pausa.

El pelinegro aguzó el oído, esperando haberse perdido las últimas palabras de aquella frase y listo para pedirle que las repitiera. No fue así, jamás salieron del castaño, puesto que se interrumpió a sí mismo y soltó repentinamente su agarre solo para soltar un grito. Phil lo observó confundido ¿Había hecho algo mal?

— ¡Escucha esa canción! Dios mío, es buenísima. Ven, tenemos que ir a bailar. —Dan estaba alejándose cada vez más hacia la pista de baile, y Phil no tardó en seguirlo, no porque estuviera interesado en seguir bailando, sino porque no quería perderlo. Porque quería saber qué iba a decirle, parecía diferente.

Dan se había arrepentido, por eso se había alejado. La noche estaba saliendo tan bien como para arruinarla con disculpas rezagadas y ebrias sobre el mal novio que había sido, y lo mucho que sentía no haberlo podido corresponder como se merecía en su tiempo. Quizá ni siquiera necesitaba decirle nada de eso a Phil. Ambos lo habían superado. Por eso eran capaces de verse y divertirse como amigos esa noche ¿Cierto?

—Dan, no. Espera ¿Qué ibas a decirme? —El pelinegro lo tomó por la muñeca, obligándolo a detenerse y a mirarlo de frente.

Dan ignoró por completo su pregunta y en su lugar se encontraba concentrado en la melodía del club, repitiendo las palabras que captara en ese segundo. Abriéndose paso mientras bailaba, tratando de soltarse del otro sin llegar a pedírselo realmente.

— ¡Dan, basta!

Dan seguía disfrutando su momento, moviéndose delicadamente de un lado a otro. Sonriendo. Como si nada más importara en ese momento. Como si Phil ni siquiera estuviera allí. Phil optó por no insistir una tercera vez, sería inútil. Lo que fuera que el chico hubiera querido decirle segundos atrás se quedó atrapado en su cobardía.

Lo que había comenzado como una agradable velada entre ambos, a ojos del pelinegro se había convertido en una fiesta en solitario ahora. Dan estaba ignorándolo. Phil había pasado a segundo plano, y se encontraba molesto debido a la actitud tan infantil que había adoptado el castaño. El ánimo de hacia unos minutos había desaparecido. Dan había dejado de ser el agradable espejismo que tanto le gustaba y pasó a convertirse en un ebrio terco, del que tendría que encargarse cuanto antes si no quería tener problemas en el club con alguien.

Ahora lo veía. Dan podía ser demasiado imprudente cuando bebía en exceso, era más difícil negociar con él _(controlarlo)_ cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Hacía lo que le entraba en gana, nunca escuchaba a nadie cuando estaba ebrio. Siempre se adueñaba de la situación. Manipulaba las cosas a su favor. Ahora lo recordaba. Por eso odiaba cuando lo hacía. Por eso no le gustaba que _él_ hiciera esas cosas. Dan siempre arruinaba todo cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Tal vez ni siquiera debió haber sugerido el _Ministry of Sound_ como punto de reunión en primer lugar considerando lo que podía llegar a pasar. Tal vez volver a verlo si era una mala idea después de todo.

El castaño ignoraba por completo los pensamientos del otro, y sonreía, seguro de sí mismo continuó bailando como si nada más importara en ese momento. Quizá tratando de convencer a Phil a que se le uniera, provocándolo con sus movimientos. Bailando demasiado cerca de él aun cuando el otro ya no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Dan estaría lo suficientemente ensimismado en sus propias ideas como para considerar retroceder. Mordiéndose el labio. Respirando demasiado cerca. Coqueteándole. Olvidando la música por un segundo. Acercándose cada vez más hasta que pronto dejaría de bailar, y sus dedos se agarrarían de la camisa de Phil, hasta que por fin rozaría sus labios y los uniría con suavidad.

Dan había tomado ahora su rostro con ambas manos y se encontraba profundizando aquel beso, desesperado por hacerlo realidad, desesperado porque funcionara. Phil había colocado sus manos en la cintura del otro, acercándolo y respondiendo al ritmo que el castaño marcaba. Envolviéndose entre sus labios, a veces con menor cuidado, a veces mordiéndolos. Perdiéndose en ellos. Dan había sido el primero en romper el contacto, mirándolo a los ojos antes de sonreír y darse la media vuelta. Phil había correspondido el beso, como un reflejo quizá, no estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, hacía menos de un minuto estaba enfadado con él y aun así no había podido detenerlo. Como si su cuerpo no hubiera sabido qué hacer además de eso, y tal vez esa parte era cierta, no sabía qué más hacer con Dan en ese momento. Phil había vuelto a sus cinco sentidos en ese preciso instante. Ya no se encontraba mareado. Ahora estaba totalmente consciente.

Dan se había alejado de él antes que Phil pudiera protestar siquiera, el castaño salía de la pista de baile, ahora se dirigía de vuelta a _The Loft_. Phil tuvo que perseguirlo, apresurándose y empujando a la gente en un intento por no perderlo y quizá no volverlo a encontrar en toda la noche. Habían regresado a la misma mesa. Dan sonriendo ampliamente, contento como si hubiera obtenido lo que necesitaba.

—Eso estuvo increíble. —Dan exageró cada palabra. —Vaya, sí que necesitaba salir a bailar un rato. Ahora _yo_ te doy las gracias. —Rio. 

El pelinegro simplemente se limitó a observarlo. Inseguro si abordar el tema o no, tal vez lo mejor era no hacerlo. Terminar la noche en ese momento. Phil no quería que Dan lo malinterpretara de esa forma. Estaba mal, todo estaba mal.

— ¿Piensas que deberíamos pedir otra ronda? Ahora mismo bebería lo que sea. Odio el maldito vodka, pero pediría otro de esos cocteles.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Phil, tratando de explicarse cuanto antes— Creo que estamos bien. Puedo conseguirte una botella de agua si quieres.

Dan ni siquiera accedió, ni lo debatió, solo se limitó a dejarse ir sobre el respaldo del sofá, extendiendo los brazos. Cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente.

—Ésta ha sido nuestra mejor navidad ¿No lo crees?

—No creo que sea la mejor.

— ¿Cuál es tu favorita entonces? —Preguntó Dan, aún sin abandonar su postura.

—Aquella donde habíamos salido al centro comercial a comprar los regalos, y al regresar pasamos una hora sentados afuera del edificio porque creíste que _yo_ había perdido las llaves, pero tú las habías tomado y ninguno de los dos lo recordaba. —Respondió Phil, aliviado porque no estaba seguro de querer hablar de lo que había sucedido.

Dan se carcajeó.

—Eso es estúpido. ¿Cómo puedes recordar tantos detalles? Eso fue hace como tres años. Yo apenas y recuerdo qué te dije hace unas horas.

—Tú preguntaste, yo solo respondí. —Phil rio— Además ni siquiera son tantos detalles, es solo un recuerdo cualquiera. Detalles sería hablarte de la chamarra negra y el ridículo gorro afelpado que usabas ese día, o los extraños zapatos que llevabas puestos. Esos sí son detalles.

—Eres un idiota. —Balbuceó Dan. Casi ininteligible.

Phil lo golpeó ligeramente en el costado expuesto, logrando que Dan abandonara la cómoda postura en la que se encontraba. Quejándose.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¿Mi navidad favorita contigo? —Dan pausó un instante— No lo sé. Todas. Cada una tenía algo diferente.

Phil le dio la razón, y ambos quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Simplemente oyendo la música. Dan tratando de deshacerse del mareo, en un intento por mantenerse consciente, por no olvidar esa noche. Phil, fijándose en la curva de sus labios inmóviles. Pensando en la manera en la que se habían sentido, una vez más después de tanto tiempo.  Tan suaves, tan suyos…

Tomado por sorpresa cuando Dan comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Piensas mucho en nosotros?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, en lo que fuimos. En las cosas que nos dijimos. —Dan pausó— En las que dolían. ¿Esas también las recuerdas todas?

Phil dudó por un instante. Antes de terminar negando con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —Mintió Dan. —No me gusta recordarlas.

El pelinegro lo rodeó con el brazo y lo acercó hacia sí.

—Lo siento Dan.  —Depositó un beso a la altura de su frente.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Su voz apenas era un hilo.

—Porque las cosas entre nosotros no salieron como me hubiera gustado que fueran. Me equivoqué.

—No Phil. No digas eso. Quiero decir, no fue tu culpa… Ambos. Los dos tuvimos días malos.

—No debí haberte tratado así. Nunca. —Phil suplicó— Lo siento mucho Dan.

Dan podía escuchar el arrepentimiento. Negó con la cabeza. Tratando de verlo al rostro, casi imposible por el ángulo en el que se encontraba.

—Yo también lo lamento. —Susurró.

—Pero quiero que sepas que aún después de todo esto te tengo aprecio Dan, de verdad. Y quiero que las cosas sigan saliendo bien para ti, que encuentres algo que valga la pena. Alguien mejor que yo. Te lo mereces.

El castaño sintió que tenía que despertar, sus palabras eran casi irreales. Tenía que estar seguro de no estarlas alucinando. Esa conversación era todo lo opuesto a cómo habían iniciado la noche. Y allí estaba, aquella ilusión, formándose en su pecho.

— ¿En qué nos equivocamos? —Preguntó tímidamente Dan.

—No… No lo sé.

Dan ya no estaba seguro de qué diablos estaba pasando. En qué momento una noche para celebrar el triunfo de uno se había enredado en una forma así. Phil se había disculpado con él. Jamás hubiera esperado una cosa así. Si bien Dan originalmente planeaba hablar de esto al principio, conforme la noche avanzaba se había deshecho de la idea.

Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer confrontarlo, se había conformado con verlo y quizá guardar un último buen recuerdo a su lado, que lo último que recordara de él no fuera amargo. Pero ahora que aquella _(des)_ esperanza se formaba en él ya no podía deshacerse de ella. Esa era la oportunidad que tenía de demostrarle a Phil que lo quería de vuelta en su vida. Que haría lo que fuera por demostrarle que esta vez sería diferente. Que las cosas saldrían mejor si lo dejaba intentarlo.

— ¿Tú crees que somos almas gemelas? —Cuestionó Dan.

Su pregunta había surgido de la nada. Y por mucho que se había prometido no volver a tocar el tema, al tenerlo así de cerca, al estar así entre sus brazos no podía evitar pensar en él de esa forma. El momento le había dado valor para preguntarlo.

— ¿Tú lo crees?

—Es solo que… Siento como si no pudiera estar lejos de ti. Por mucho que lo intento, no puedo. Porque… — _Te amo_ — eres la persona que más me ha importado en toda mi vida, y lamento mucho que todo se haya ido al carajo entre nosotros. Las cosas pudieron haber salido millones de veces mejor si te hubiera sabido querer a tiempo. Lamento haberlo arruinado todo. Pero contigo, siento como si siempre pudiera volver a empezar desde cero. ¿Eso es lo que hacen las almas gemelas, cierto? Dan segundas oportunidades.

Sonaba menos ridículo en su cabeza, pero estaba lo suficientemente emocionado respecto al rumbo de la conversación como para no sentir vergüenza al decirlo en voz alta. Tal vez se habría dado cuenta que el rubor en sus mejillas no era precisamente estar agotado por la sesión de baile.

—Pero si dos personas son almas gemelas ¿Por qué se lastimarían en algún punto? —Cuestionó Phil.

—No lo sé, mierda, Phil no estoy _así_ de ebrio como para tener una buena respuesta para eso. —Dan rio. Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo en ello. —Solo dime… ¿Tú crees que lo somos? ¿Crees que estamos destinados a estar juntos a pesar de todos los errores?

Dan se separó, tratando de hacer contacto visual con él. Esperando una respuesta sincera. Si era momento de hablarlo, quería que Phil supiera que lo decía en serio. Phil resopló, frotándose las cienes. Tartamudeando, debido a la presión que la mirada marrón ejercía sobre él, un par de veces antes de poder responderle.

—Tal vez las almas gemelas sí tienen segundas oportunidades. Tal vez sí estamos destinados a funcionar bien, a ser felices… —Phil pausó— En otro universo.

— ¿Y por qué no puede ser en éste? —Suplicó Dan.

—Lo intentamos una vez, ya sabes cómo terminó. —Phil replicó.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo. Será diferente esta vez. —Respondió Dan sin titubear.

—Dan, no puedo, hay… —Phil estuvo a punto de decir su nombre. —No podemos.

Dan colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Phil. Sintiendo al latir de su corazón contradecir sus palabras. Mintiéndole. Porque latía con la misma rapidez que el suyo. Porque quizá Phil también sentía lo mismo y no quería admitirlo, por la razón que fuera.

—Phil, por favor. Piénsalo, después de todo este tiempo, además tú dijiste… —Dan se detuvo— Aún me quieres.

—Dan, no. Estábamos divirtiéndonos y es de las mejores noches que he pasado a tu lado, eso sí que lo digo en serio, pero ahora mismo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo qué? —Dan estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Incluso se había separado de él y la expresión con la que miraba a Phil era una muy diferente. Confundida. El pelinegro apenas y había soportado eso, quería arreglar todo ese desastre cuanto antes.

—Ahora te veo solo como un amigo. Un amigo que aún me importa.

—Estás mintiendo. —Acusó Dan.

_Dolía._

—No, no estoy mintiendo. Te quiero, claro que te quiero, pero no de la misma forma. No de _esa_ forma.

_Así no era como se suponía que las cosas terminaban._

—Está bien. —Gritó Dan— Lo entiendo.

El pelinegro posó su mano encima de la del castaño, dándole un gentil apretón. Dan se sentía decepcionado, por supuesto que esa no era la respuesta que había esperado. Todas las señales que había estado creyendo recibir del otro no habían sido otra cosa más que malinterpretadas por él. Había permitido que la desesperación nublara su perspectiva.

Había sido un estúpido. Tenía razón. Todos tenían razón, después de todo este tiempo.

—Lo entiendo. —Murmuró Dan, tranquilo.

El castaño liberó su mano del tacto del otro, bruscamente. Levantándose de los sillones sin decir nada más. Encaminándose hacia la salida al recinto principal, sin volver la vista.

—Dan, espera… —Phil se levantó inmediatamente— ¿A dónde vas?

Dan lo había sabido desde el principio. Estar a su lado era una mala idea, ahora que el alcohol comenzaba a disminuir en su sistema podía darse cuenta de ello. Nunca debió haber aceptado venir, y peor aún, ni siquiera debió haberse arriesgado a decir todas esas cosas. Se había puesto en ridículo. Ya no quería estar junto a Phil, quería estar en otra parte. En la pista de baile quizá.

La noche estaba más que avanzada, y si bien las horas deberían ser suficientes para que la gente volviera al lugar de donde habían venido, no era así. _The 103_ era enorme y aún tenía suficientes personas, las suficientes como para que Dan encontrara un nuevo compañero de baile con facilidad puesto que había perdido al suyo. Más bien, porque lo había hecho a un lado.

Dan trató de aprovechar el último segmento que quedaba, pronto llegaría la luz de la mañana y la fiesta se habría acabado. El hechizo nocturno se habría terminado. Dan había encontrado su límite. Ya no podía. Ya no quería. Cometería otra tontería de seguir a su lado, habían tenido suficiente con aquel beso.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo había hecho con otra intención que no hubiera sido ver si Phil aún estaba interesado. De jugar con su reacción y aprovecharse de ella. No obstante, con todas las cosas que le había dicho la respuesta era obvia. Y no quería aceptarla. Porque no era lo que él había planeado. Dan siempre se creaba expectativas a sabiendas que no serían más que eso, que jamás se encontrarían con la realidad. Todo el tiempo.

Se había acercado a una de las orillas del bar de _The 103_ , estaba casi a la salida de _The Loft_ , y se había detenido allí. Con ánimos de ordenar algo, aún no sabía qué. Tomaría lo que sea. Ya no le importaba una mierda. Apenas iba a captar la atención del bar tender cuando una mano se posó encima de su hombro, con fuerza.

Volvió la mirada solo para encontrarse con la del pelinegro. Recriminándolo quizá.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó con firmeza.

—Phil, déjame en paz. —Se sacudió rápidamente.

—No. Vámonos a casa.

—No me quiero ir, entiéndelo. Estaba a punto de pedir algo—Dan trató de concentrarse otra vez en el bar pero el tacto de Phil no se lo permitía.

—No puedes seguir bebiendo. —Susurró en su oído, mientras lo detenía al colocar sus manos en ambos lados de sus caderas.  Dan se tensó.

Estaban cerca, más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Phil lo había hecho a un lado, no tenía derecho a agarrarlo así. ¿Por qué Phil no podía aclarar su propia mente? Sus mensajes seguían siendo confusos, acercándolo toda la noche solamente para alejarse cuando las cosas no eran lo que él esperaba, en más de un sentido. Por eso Dan se había equivocado. Por eso Dan seguía equivocándose. Después de tanto tiempo ambos seguían teniendo problemas. No podían tener conversaciones que no terminaran en desacuerdos o malentendidos.

—Tú me arrastraste a este estúpido sitio. Tú vete a casa si tanto quieres. Yo voy a divertirme. —Dan murmuró. Forcejeando. Quería que lo soltara. No quería que Phil lo agarrara de esa forma, a menos que…

—Dan, necesitas parar. —Las manos de Phil se ciñeron sobre sus caderas.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Te dije que me soltaras. —Masculló el castaño.

Dan cerró los ojos, apenas fastidiado por la proximidad. Pensando en qué haría. No había forma de salir de ésta si no jugaban el mismo juego.

El castaño dejó de reclamar. Al contrario, se burló.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si no me detengo? —Lo retó, rozándolo. Buscando crear fricción entre ambos. Phil se tensó. Soltando rápidamente al castaño, apenas unos segundos después de hacerlo Dan ya se había alejado del bar, retrocediendo hacia la multitud. Queriendo perderse en ella.

— ¡Dan, regresa! —Exclamó Phil, cansado.

 —Si tanto te importa ven, y atrápame.

Y antes de poder detenerlo, Dan se había adentrado en la pista de baile. Phil maldijo en voz baja.

Después de aquel beso todo había sido todo un desastre y aun cuando había estado buscando un pretexto para terminar la noche en cuanto las cosas empezaron a salir mal, no pudo irse. Ahora Dan le había dado la opción, ahora él era libre de irse. Podía dejarlo en el club, e irse. Pero había algo que no se sentía bien sobre hacer eso. Tal vez le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle. Se lo había dicho, aún le preocupaba. No obstante, después de su pequeña discusión ahora no estaba seguro de qué forma se preocupaba por él.

Se encontró aceptando el desafío de mala gana, ciertamente no bailaría, pero se quedaría para vigilarlo. Que no se excediera aún más. Le daría unos minutos, acompañaría al castaño un par de canciones más y después lo convencería de subirse en un taxi y regresar a su casa. Él volvería a su hotel, y la noche habría terminado. Arrepintiéndose por haberla iniciado en primer lugar. Olvidándola por obligación de manera posterior.

Las luces esta vez eran diferentes. Espectros azules y morados que se prendían y se apagaban. Iluminando a ratos el rostro del castaño, quien definitivamente trataría de tomar lo último que pudiera de esa noche.

El muchacho seguía bailando sin compañía de nadie, disfrutándose solo a sí mismo, sintiendo la música. Y por mucho que Phil quisiera negarlo, él también estaba disfrutando del espectáculo que estaba dando el castaño. Atento por si alguien quisiera acercarse a él, y listo en caso de tener que actuar para protegerlo. Embelesado por la manera en la que las caderas del castaño se contoneaban escandalosamente y a veces con lentitud de un lado a otro. Mordiéndose el labio en señal de concentración, quizá. Pasando sus dedos entre los rizos. Delicado. Sensual. Como nunca lo había visto. Enamorándose del momento.

Dan hizo contacto visual con él. Consciente ahora de su espectador, prolongando su baile solo unos instantes y poniendo un poco más de esfuerzo en ello, asegurándose de que Phil no dejara de mirar la manera en la que se movía. Se deslizó con calma hacia el camino del pelinegro. Phil lo detuvo, sujetándolo de las muñecas con rigidez.

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa. Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Lárgate tú. —Dan masculló, casi fastidiado.

—No estoy dándote opción.

—Dije que te vayas. —Respondió apenas intentando ligeramente que el otro lo soltara.

—Dan, no puedes quedarte aquí. Es demasiado tarde. —Phil no lo dejaba ir.

— ¿Y cuál es tu problema con eso? ¿Te importa?

La decepción ahora se había convertido en ira. En frustración, porque minutos atrás estaba seguro que Phil no se negaría a él. Nunca lo había hecho, y aun así lo había rechazado una última vez. Estaba furioso. Esa noche estaba cayendo en picada, y eso definitivamente no era lo que esperaba de tan ansiado reencuentro. Esperaba algo menos problemático.

—Me preocupa que llegues a salvo. Me preocupa cómo te sientes ahora mismo. Dan, por favor.

Dan ignoró su respuesta, estaba demasiado concentrado en la forma en la que el pelinegro se aferraba a él. Aprovechándose de eso, y acercándose más hacia el otro. Rozó con sus caderas la entrepierna del otro. Quizá buscando incomodarlo hasta cierto punto, justo como había hecho unos minutos atrás cerca del bar. Hasta que Phil no tuviera opción y lo dejara en paz.

Si lo había rechazado, cómo se encontrara o se sintiera Dan no era su asunto, no tenía que serlo. No lo era. Phil retrocedió solo antes de que pudiera considerar siquiera que el movimiento había sido un simple error, soltándolo.

— ¿Te importa que esté a salvo? —Preguntó Dan en un tono particularmente burlón.

Dan estaba sonriéndole, al momento que volvía a acercarse, logrando que sus dedos treparan sobre su camisa. Pero no era aquella dulce sonrisa. Era una mueca que Phil conocía a la perfección porque había sido su favorita durante tanto tiempo. Y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a verla en una situación así, donde estaba intentando solucionar todo y debatiéndose internamente si realmente quería ceder ante los deseos implícitos del otro.

—Dan, estoy hablando en serio. Deja esas estupideces a un lado. —Respondió casi desconcentrado por la manera en la que Dan se acercaba ahora.

—Yo también estoy hablando en serio. —Dan hizo un ligero puchero. Pronunciando las palabras casi decepcionado, evidentemente burlándose del otro.

El castaño volvió a interceder entre ambos, logrando aquella fricción entre sus caderas una vez más. Phil cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

— ¿Te importa cómo me siento en este momento? —Dan preguntó, utilizando el mismo tono absurdo de hacía un segundo.

Restregándose al cuerpo del pelinegro, quizá tratando de conservar cierto ritmo en ello. Sintiendo la manera en la que las manos del otro se tensaban sobre su piel, acercándolo de manera casi inconsciente. El castaño sonrió, complacido consigo mismo.

—Claro que me importa—Murmuró Phil, procurando mantener la calma en su tono.

Dan se acercó, Phil movió su rostro rápidamente. El beso del castaño terminó en la línea de la mandíbula del otro, pero Dan no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se colocó a la altura de su cuello. Besándolo con suavidad, quizá después aún con menos cuidado. Logrando que el pelinegro entrelazara sus dedos entre sus rizos, en un intento por detenerlo. No podían hacer algo así.

No en el club.

—Vamos a casa entonces. —Respondió con firmeza el castaño, acercándose a su oído. Antes de alejarlo por completo.

El pelinegro asintió sin más. Tomados de las manos dándose prisa por salir del club y encontrar un taxi disponible cuanto antes.

 

Habían sido los diez minutos más largos de toda su vida, incluso evitó la mirada del pelinegro, y de no haber sido por su moral, quizá se habrían comenzado a encargar del asunto en el camino. Phil bajó de inmediato, ni siquiera se detuvo a recibir el cambio del taxi, y el castaño simplemente se apresuró a seguirlo en el edificio. Adelantándose para sacar las llaves. El castaño tardó más de lo que hubiera querido en abrir la puerta, y apenas lo logró, ambos entraron al departamento, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos.

Dan estaba dispuesto a subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación lo más rápido que pudiera, pero las manos del pelinegro lo habían detenido a penas a la mitad, acercándolo contra él. Deslizándose rápidamente hacia el botón y el cierre del pantalón del castaño, metiendo la mano entre ellos y los bóxers.

—Mierda, Phil. Espera. —Murmuró. Sin hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por detenerlo.

El pelinegro continuó con su labor. Despertando instintos. Los de ambos, Dan podía sentirlo sin dificultad. La otra mano de Phil se encontraba subiendo por el pecho de Dan, hasta reposar en su cuello antes de decidir subirla más y tirar de sus rizos, enroscándolos entre sus dedos, arrancando apenas un quejido de los labios del otro, obligando a Dan a levantar el rostro, exponiendo su cuello para que Phil se encargara de él.

Dan se mordió el labio en cuanto Phil comenzó a besarlo, y apenas unos segundos después a morderlo. Sin detenerse con lo que sucedía más abajo. Dan se separó de él, respirando agitadamente, mirándolo.

—Mi habitación. —Pronunció antes de subir las escaleras por completo, esperando que el otro lo siguiera. Phil resopló, casi desesperado porque Dan había estado invitándolo toda la noche, y había sido él por primera vez quien había cedido, no podía resistir más. Olvidándose de todo lo que habían conversado al respecto. Y mientras seguía al castaño había comenzado a deshacerse de su camisa, no quería perder más tiempo.

Apenas había entrado en la habitación encontró al castaño a medio vestir, sacando una pequeña botella de lubricante y un preservativo de uno de los burós, acercándose a él rápidamente. Una vez rodeados por las paredes de la habitación del castaño, no se detuvo en absoluto. Tomándolo por ambas muñecas y obligándolo a verlo frente a frente. Los latidos de Dan se encontraban al límite.

Phil recorrió con la mirada el rostro de Dan y sus labios colisionaron en un beso. Mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que Dan se percató de la sangre que ahora salía de él, sin quejarse de ello. Dan se liberó del incómodo agarre de Phil y continuó disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos, palpando su rigidez mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Encargándose de ello. Disfrutando la manera en la que Phil se tensaba bajo su tacto, y maldecía en voz baja, en medio de respiraciones entrecortadas.

Dan había tenido problemas esa noche para abrochar su camisa, pero en ese momento no se había equivocado en absoluto al momento de deshacerse de ella. Apenas un instante después la ropa restante de ambos desapareció.

Tomaron unos segundos para apreciar su desnudez, misma de la cual habían sido privados durante meses. Como si estuvieran descubriéndose por vez primera. Y tal vez se sentía de esa forma. Aún dubitativo, como si lo que estuviera pasando no fuera llegar a otra parte. Como si fueran a arrepentirse en el último minuto, justo como habían hecho toda la noche. Retrocediendo cada que las cosas iban demasiado en serio. Como si Phil fuera a darse cuenta que Dan no era lo que quería. Rechazándolo de nuevo.

No sería de esa forma. Claro que quería ser suyo otra vez. Ambos lo querían.

Es el castaño rompió aquel estado de contemplación, al rodear el cuello del pelinegro con ambas manos, jugueteando con sus labios sin llegar realmente a besarlo, obligándolo a eliminar la distancia entre sus cuerpos de una vez por todas. Sintiéndolo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin ninguna capa extra de ropa. Dan retrocedió con el peso del otro, hasta tocar el borde de la cama. Phil lo soltó y lo apremió empujándolo sobre la superficie. Dan se posicionó en ella. Separando lado a lado las últimas barreras que quedan entre ambos y permitiéndole la entrada.

El pelinegro tomó los objetos del buró y se apresuró a utilizarlos. Acercándose al castaño más y más. Quizá jugando más de la cuenta con la impaciencia del castaño y también con la suya, ganándose suplicas por parte del castaño, rogándole que lo hiciera de una vez por todas. Phil sonreía complacido. Provocándolo una última vez mientras se encargaba de facilitar el camino para el castaño.

Dan estaría tan concentrado en su ansiedad por sentir algo diferente, que lo tomó por sorpresa el momento en que sus demandas fueron satisfechas. Sin hacer un esfuerzo por evitar maldecir el nombre del pelinegro en voz alta en cuanto comenzó a apoderarse realmente de su interior, con lentitud. Aferrándose a las sábanas entre sus puños mientras el pelinegro lo hacía, Dan hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no permitir ahora que su voz delatara la desesperación que sentía en ese momento. Lo quería. Lo deseaba más que nada en ese momento. Una vez el castaño se había acostumbrado a la sensación, solo resistió la calma que tenían solo unos segundos, y se encontró acelerando su ritmo por debajo del otro. Alcanzando un compás casi perfecto, como nunca lo habían tenido. La conciencia de ambos concentrada únicamente en lo que estaba tomando lugar. No había lugar para pensamientos secundarios, ni para arrepentimiento. Se trataba de dos almas gemelas encontrándose una vez más.

Con los ojos bien cerrados, presa de la oscuridad, el castaño solo podía llamar su nombre, con un hilo de voz. Suficiente para los oídos del otro, y para que continuara llenando el vacío que había en él. Dan soltó las sábanas, en su lugar se aferró a la piel de Phil, marcándola, enterrándose en ella provocando que Phil lo embistiera con mayor vigor, permitiendo que el nombre del castaño se le escapara de los labios de tanto en tanto. Dan enredaría vez en cuando sus manos entre su cabellera, sin renunciar a su piel.

Dan arqueó la espalda contra la sensación del impulso del otro. La ansiedad de sus cuerpos lo devoraba. Su respiración cada vez más complicada, su piel ahora aperlada por el sudor.

Quería besarlo. Buscó el rostro del pelinegro, esperanzado en arrebatar un beso que fuera todo lo contrario a lo que estaba sucediendo, uno que fuera dulce y le demostrara que Phil se sentía igual que él, uno que le demostrara que lo amaba en ese momento. No obstante, Phil simplemente lo hizo a un lado y sumergió su rostro en el cuello del otro, dejando su huella en él. Dan, demasiado absorto en el placer que recibía de ello como para quejarse y volver a intentarlo una vez más.

Dan supo que su cuerpo no podría resistirlo más, estaba cerca de alcanzar su límite. Phil retrocedió y Dan temió que se retirase, que lo dejase sintiéndose así, incompleto, no obstante el pelinegro continuó con el vaivén, tal vez con mayor intensidad. Apresando entre sus manos los delicados muslos del castaño, enrojeciéndolos, separándolos aún más, yendo aún más profundo. En ese mismo instante lo alcanzó por completo.

Un par de embestidas más tomaron lugar antes de que el pelinegro pudiera sentir lo mismo, ocurriendo con mayor desesperación que las otras, arrebatando los últimos suspiros de ambos. De tal manera que luego de ellas, en la habitación solo quedaron débiles jadeos, llenándola como ecos.

Phil recargó su peso en el otro. Dan lo estrechó entre sus brazos, sin querer dejarlo ir en ese momento. Tal vez nunca. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, pensó Dan. No hacía falta decir nada. Era un momento perfecto, el cuál no hacía falta arruinar con ninguna frase imprudente.

Permanecieron así, inmortalizados en sus viejas memorias, en el nuevo recuerdo de esa noche, hasta que Phil, cansado, se separó del castaño y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  Dan se acercó hacia la orilla también, recostándose. El cuerpo de Phil iluminado por la escasa luz de la luna era aún más bello de lo que recordaba. Aquella silueta por la que se había perdido durante años, que había sido suya, y que podía desear las veces que quisiera sin sentir culpa alguna, estaba frente a él otra vez.

_No digas nada, por favor._

Aún se encontraba trazando mapas en la espalda del otro con la punta de sus dedos. Lo pensó una vez más. No necesitaba decirlo. Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una simple y al mismo tiempo complicada palabra dejó sus labios.

—Quédate. —Su voz había tenido dificultades. Apenas audible. Casi dudó haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, voy a pasar aquí la noche —Respondió Phil entre ásperas risas. Sin mirarlo aún.

—No me refiero a eso.

_Detente. Dan, detente._

Phil volvió la vista al desastre que era ahora el castaño. Sonrojado aún. Nervioso. El pelinegro le hizo un gesto y el castaño se recorrió al otro lado de la cama. Dejando espacio para que Phil se acurrucara junto a él, el pelinegro revolvió sus ya alborotados y húmedos rizos. Enroscándolos entre sus dedos, sonriéndole.

—Ya lo sé.

Por un segundo, y tras perderse en esos maravillosos ojos azules se sintió verdaderamente desnudo, más allá de la desnudez física. Sintió que si Phil hubiera visto con atención dentro de aquellos ojos marrones habría encontrado su verdad.

Habría entendido que tenía razón, que Dan seguía siendo el mismo niño asustado que había conocido una vez y del que podría aprovecharse una y otra vez. Que Dan no había cambiado en absoluto. Habría visto que necesitaba a alguien en su vida que lo sacara de aquel abismo en el que seguía sumergido, y que solo había una persona capaz de hacerlo, porque así lo había querido Dan todo este tiempo.

Habría entendido que a pesar del miedo y del tiempo, Dan estaría dispuesto a correr los riesgos que fueran necesarios. Solo por él. Porque en esa, más que en cualquier otra noche, lo necesitaba a su lado.

Era imposible confesar algo de esa magnitud sin mirarlo a los ojos, y lo hizo. Descubrió que era en ellos solamente donde se sentía a salvo. La vulnerabilidad pasaba a segundo plano.

El castaño continuó:

—Quiero que las cosas sean como antes. Que vivamos juntos otra vez. Tú lo dijiste antes, vas a volver a Londres. ¿Por qué no ahorrarte comenzar desde cero? Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí. —Dan sonrió y depositó un delicado y prolongado beso en sus labios, que el pelinegro ni siquiera se molestó en corresponder. Phil lo observó.

—Dan, no sé si pueda…

—Olvídate de las tonterías que dije hace un rato en el club. Estaba enojado.

—Yo también dije cosas que no quería en el club, Dan. —Phil trató de justificarse.

—Te necesito. —Suplicó. Casi desesperado.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Phil murmuró.

Dan asintió, acercándose más.

Sin importar lo perdido que se hubiese sentido antes, había algo en aquel azul que brindaba confort, y le daba la dirección exacta que necesitaba. Phil soltó un suspiro y acurrucó entre su pecho al castaño. Dan estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tranquilo. Porque tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas saldrían bien. Que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Estaría dispuesto a empezar desde la nada solo por él. A perdonar todo. 

—Pero no sé qué hacer. —La voz del pelinegro tembló.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte.

Había algo en él que lo hacía volver una y otra vez, que no le permitía dejarlo del todo. Y quizá Phil sentía lo mismo, por eso lo había llamado en primer lugar.

—Dan, mentiría si dijera que no quiero hacerlo, pero…

—Entonces hazlo, quédate. —Suplicó— Empezaremos desde cero.

Por la mañana cuando despertaran, Phil le haría el desayuno como tanto le gustaba. Por la tarde Dan pasearía en el apartamento vistiendo solamente sus bóxers, en protesta a algún capricho estúpido del que ambos se reirían y quizá saldrían a las frías calles a buscar regalos de navidad. Por la noche compartirían una misma cama con el solo y simple propósito de dormir en ella, compartiendo el calor humano que tanto habían extrañado el uno del otro. Solo serían ellos dos, y su antiguo estilo de vida que nadie estaba obligado a entender.

— Hablaremos esto después. —Propuso el pelinegro.

—Phil, por favor…

—Mañana Dan. Lo discutiremos en la mañana ¿Está bien?

Dan asintió, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, suspiró recargándose en el pecho de Phil.

—Te extrañé muchísimo Phil. Como no tienes idea. —Pronunció contra su piel. Débil.

El pelinegro apretó su hombro y sonrió.

—Descansa Dan.

El castaño se relajó entre su abrazo y cerró los ojos. Ya se preocuparía por la mudanza después, lo resolverían entre ambos. Sus labios temblaron, y su voz pareció languidecer, pero lo dijo de todas formas. Justo antes de caer rendido sobre su pecho.

—Te amo Phil.

La habitación cayó en un profundo silencio, Dan se había quedado dormido con facilidad. Agotado por lo larga que había sido su noche y parte de su madrugada. Phil se limitaba a apartarle con delicadeza los rizos que le caían en el rostro. A contemplarlo. Había olvidado lo hermoso que era. Apreciaba la forma en la que sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre las pecas de su rostro. Sonreía al notar la curva que se hacía en sus labios entreabiertos, y la curva que se acentuaba en su cintura cuando dormía recostado de lado. Dan aún conservaba el hábito de dormir con las manos pegadas al pecho, como si tratara de protegerse. Sonrió ante ello.

Pensó en todas las cosas buenas que Dan poseía, más allá de su físico.  Pensó en que él también lo extrañaba. Siempre lo hacía.

Y más allá de ver los pros, se detuvo a pensar en que por cada momento de gloria que tuvieran, después siempre encontrarían otro motivo para continuar peleando. Se detuvo a pensar que ambos solo sabían herirse, que siempre había sido así, pero habían aprendido a vivir con ello. Que no sabían cómo vivir juntos, pero tampoco sabían exactamente qué hacer cuando se separaban. Phil también quería quedarse, más que nada en el mundo.

Se dedicó a pensar en lo mucho que Dan confiaba en él como para quedarse dormido así de fácil y sin temor alguno. Porque sabía que el castaño confiaba en él más que en cualquier persona. Y lo había amado, con una fuerza extraordinaria, pero ahora esos sentimientos ya no se hallaban allí con la misma firmeza, y no estaba seguro de poder recuperarlos.

¿Qué tendría que hacer para volver a enamorarse de él? ¿Podría llegar a sentirse respecto al castaño igual que antes?

—Yo también te amo —Murmuró— a veces.

No pudo conciliar el sueño. Tratando de decidir qué haría en cuanto la mañana los alcanzara.

 

——

Cuando el rayo de la mañana le dio de lleno en el rostro, Dan lo ignoró. Aun cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves de agua cuando se cierran, no les dio importancia. Quizá cuando su celular vibró encima del buró, provocando el horroroso repiqueteo de la madera, consideró el levantarse de la cama, pero tampoco lo hizo. Tal vez cuando creyó haber oído entre sueños el rechinido de la puerta principal cuando se abre, ese, debió haber sido el momento idóneo para abandonar la cama.

El castaño decidió deshacerse de sus sábanas a las once con treinta y cinco minutos de la mañana.

Su cama le había parecido más amplia, y lo era, puesto que el lugar de Phil estaba vacío. Entró a darse una ducha, sin prisa. Probablemente Phil estaría abajo. Tal vez estaría preparándole una sorpresa. O recorriendo el apartamento otra vez, reconectando con el lugar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado allí.

Al menos, esa calma le había durado unos cuantos minutos. Los mismos que tardó en inspeccionar el apartamento de arriba abajo, y darse cuenta que Phil no estaba. Comenzó a sentir aquella pesadez en su pecho. Antes de volver a recorrer todas las habitaciones, llamando su nombre, y terminar por regresar a la suya, tomó su teléfono en un intento desesperado por hacer algo, y se detuvo al ver la notificación de un nuevo mensaje.

Sus ojos recorrieron el mensaje cientos de veces y cada vez las palabras parecían desdibujarse más. Maldijo en voz alta y aventó el celular encima de la cama, con tal fuerza que este incluso pareció rebotar. Golpeó la lámpara de lava que una vez Phil le había regalado, y tenía puesta a un lado de la cama. Pronto el contenido, así como los cristales, llenaron el piso alfombrado.

De sus mejillas comenzaron a resbalar lágrimas. No estaba enojado con él, o al menos no más que como lo estaba consigo mismo. Estaba furioso porque se había permitido nublarse, lo había hecho a propósito. Apretando los párpados, intentando detenerlas. Ahogó con la palma de su mano sus profundas respiraciones.

Dan deliberadamente se había engañado, creyendo que volver a él al menos por una noche era una buena idea después de todo ese tiempo. Se había creído más inteligente, como si hubiera sido capaz de tener la situación bajo control. Como si sus viejos trucos fueran a dar resultado una última vez. Había preferido cegarse antes que ver la claridad con la que sucedían de los eventos de la noche anterior. Había querido creer que aún tenía una oportunidad de remediar lo irremediable. Había estado consciente que forzar las cosas no terminaría en nada más que en comprometer a su jodida estabilidad emocional. Se había mentido una vez más, y estaba furioso consigo mismo por ello. ¿Cómo pudo haberse hecho eso?

El mensaje de texto eran exactamente las mismas palabras que le había dado un Octubre antes. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlas? Lo había atormentado durante un año. No obstante, la última frase no había estado allí la primera vez.

Y era la última frase la que quizás le había dolido más que todas, porque eso significaba que él había tomado una decisión definitiva. Había expresado lo mismo que Dan había tratado de convencerse durante todo ese tiempo, pero no había sido capaz. Porque aún guardaba la esperanza que el caso no fuera así. La noche anterior se había convencido que no había sido así. Se había engañado a sí mismo con que Phil aún lo quería, consciente de las negativas y las evasivas que le había dado a lo largo de la noche. Dan había querido creer en su propia mentira una vez más. Se había olvidado que Phil ya no era el mismo, y quizá eso era algo bueno, porque había tomado una decisión por los dos. La correcta, después de todo este tiempo. La que no habían podido tomar unos días antes, antes de las llamadas, antes de la cita. Antes de ese nuevo desastre.

Pensaba también en que por mucho que el otro lo negara, Phil le había mentido. Sí pensaba en todas las cosas que se habían dicho, incluso las que dolían. ¿Con qué frecuencia pensaba en _ese_ día? Quizá la suficiente como para no olvidar las palabras que le había dedicado. Para poder evocarlas con esa facilidad. Porque sabía que de esa manera Dan entendería su mensaje sin problemas.

Esta vez sería más difícil, solo habían bastado unas cuantas horas junto a él para que el dolor se le metiera hondo en la piel, para arruinar todo el supuesto progreso que había logrado cuando él no estaba. Dan también tenía que tomar una decisión. 

Podría elegir entre seguir escribiéndole a una persona que ya no quería leerlo más, o desechar todos esos mensajes de su mente. Podía elegir entre aferrarse al recuerdo de una relación tan perdida como aquella, esperando que Phil volviera a él algún día en el futuro cuando decidiera volver a buscarlo y conformarse con las migas una vez más o seguir adelante.

Quería creer que tenía opciones, de esa forma sentiría que estaba en control de algo, pero no era así. Solo había una cosa que podía y que _debía_ hacer. Por su propio bien. Por él, y por nadie más. Avanzaría quizá un tanto más despacio, o tal vez más rápido que la última vez, pero sanaría esa herida. Esta vez sería definitivo. Sin importar cuántas veces el tiempo lo pusiera a prueba, no volvería a mirar atrás.

Sería momento de comenzar de nuevo. De pensar en quién era antes de que el otro llegara a su vida, o si alguna vez había sido alguien. Sería hora de encontrarse a sí mismo, y no dejarse perder en el proceso. De buscar algo que lo anclara a la realidad, pero que no lo hundiera como las veces anteriores.

No se merecían el uno al otro, ni antes y mucho menos ahora. Ni siquiera como amigos. De estar juntos seguirían haciéndose daño, eso estaba claro, cinco años después podía verlo. Por fin estarían de acuerdo en una cosa. Sería hora de decirse adiós, esta vez y para siempre.

Londres era una ciudad demasiado grande como para volver a tropezarse con él. Y aun si lo hiciera, esta vez no se permitiría caer.

 

_07305 953 225   Dic 25· 10:35 am_

_Supongo que no importa qué tanto nos lastimemos o cuántas veces me enamore, no importa dónde esté, siempre voy a seguir queriéndote y extrañándote. Unos días más que otros._

_Unos días aún menos que otros. Lo siento, Dan._

 


End file.
